


Saiyan Enough

by Universe7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe7/pseuds/Universe7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta had always wanted Goku to act more Saiyan, but would he still like the Saiyan without his human leash.<br/>After Buu Saga & A/U, Yaoi, Non-con. *Warning* This will be a yaoi within a heterosexual relationship as well (Yaoi, gender bender)<br/>Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lot to take in

**A lot to take in**

 

Voices... what are they saying... wha... fuck... it stings...

"I think she's waking up, back up a little... give her space. Are you alright?"

"What the hell...?" Focusing his eyes, he took in the sight of an estimate of seven women, each of them a different species. Dressed in lavish clothes and jewelry, they could not hide their despair. The aura of fear lingered heavily in the air.

He took in the rest of the view or lack of it. Immediately his gut feeling told him, everything was wrong.

"You were unconscious for nine hours now... how do you feel?" A young lady with pale skin, dark hair and eyes. Her body slender, covered in all the right places, leaving nothing to the imagination. She was a beauty, truth be told.

"Like shit. What the hell is this place?"

"It's a holding room". Another female helpfully supplied. We are to remain here, until his Lordship's ready for us.

"Care to explain?" He was growing impatient with all this beating about the bush.

"Did the lack of oxygen get to your brain too".

"Ayla, please... don't. She just got up, she's just disorientated, that's all".

"I can speak for myself". He forced himself to get up; faced that fiery, redhead female with the smart mouth. "Well then 'Ayla', why don't you refresh my memory".

The two previous females stepped in, in an effort to avoid a potential all-out fight.

"Please don't... it's not a good idea. His Lordship's already angry as it is. After what you did, he had us locked in here until they cleaned up the mess".

"You mean until they've decided what to do with us" That was Ayla. "If you were going to kill yourself, you could have at least done a better job at it. Now you got all of us involved and in here with you, if we're lucky maybe he'll kill us quickly".

They need not tell him in so many words for him to piece together somewhat of a story. So he was in a body of someone who attempted suicide, on a ship belonging to some 'Lordship'. For now they were all locked in here due to something this borrowed host of a being did previously.

"Ayla, it's enough already. We don't need to start wringing at each other's necks. So do you have a name?"

"Who wants to know?" No way was he stupid enough to give his name.

"You got a loose tongue, it seems. Your people didn't train you enough? Or is this what you were taught. Some men have a unique taste for bitches like you".

She barely saw it coming, just as quickly, she fell over to her side from the impact. It wasn't a painful slap but it reddened her cheek anyway.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, woman. Just because you're a female, doesn't mean I won't hit you".

It wasn't in his nature to strike a woman especially one whose power level was barely a fraction of his finger, but she had it coming. No one insulted him or his race. If there was any consolation, he had restrained himself enough for it to be called 'gentle'.

"Haven't been looking in a mirror lately, have you sweetheart?" Ayla snarled, rubbing her cheek as she glared at Vegeta. "You happen to have a set of orbs and something less between the legs, yourself."

"What!?" he took a closer look at himself.

Immediately, the first thing he noticed was how small and smooth his hands were, and the nails... the manicured nails... WHAT THE HELL!?

He started feeling himself... first his face... his... long flowing hair...?

His breasts. THEY'RE REAL!

Near panic, hysterical in fact, he ran to the nearby dresser.

Instead of the battle hard features he was used to seeing. A soft, dare he say delicate feature stared back at him. His black, flame hair, now a light orange, reached just below his... her shoulders. A pair of dark pool for eyes.

His usual blue gear was gone; in its place a silk top, exposing parts of his cleavage and flat feminine belly. Along with a skirt barely covering whatever it was supposed to, and slits along the sides of his lthighs.

A pair of cat like ears replaced his own, and a tail... while he had a tail once, this wasn't a Saiyan's. It was definitely cat like. A Neko-jin then.

Vegeta turned around, with full intentions of demanding an explanation. When...

...

The door opened...

Immediately, every female was on high alert. If Vegeta thought they were scared before, now the depth of their fear was almost suffocating.

"Lord Kakarotto is now ready for you. Behave yourselves and be respectful before him. Now come with us".

"Kakarotto...?" Vegeta whispered that name. What was going on...

 

* * *

 

The walk along the corridors seemed a lot longer than it looked. Every step was like a step closer to the execution grounds. Maybe it was, if the females' fearful aura were any indication. And the guards... those were the armors Freeza's army used, the ones Vegeta himself, had used before.

If this was Hell, it was doing a very good job dishing out retribution. Inside a strange, female body weaker than Yamcha. Him, dressed like a hooker and looking like a cat girl he was certain would have that pervert of a hermit bleed fountains from his nose.

To sum it up, if he were to guess, none of these looked promising. It was servitude all over again. But how did he get here? What had changed?

Finally... they stopped before a door.

The soldier leading in the front was first to enter, saluting as he announced their arrival. "We brought them, Lord Kakarotto".

"Bring them in".

There. That voice.

Forced to stand in a line before him, Vegeta saw him then... Kakarotto, but where he remembered a cheerful smile, was now replaced with something and someone else he could associate with... Freeza. It was a smile that spoke volumes of cruelty and promised pain. Dressed in a black and yellow Saiyan armor, over a black suit. He was impressive, had the circumstances not be so unnerving.

Vegeta wrapped his feline cat around his waist, a habit that came naturally to him, despite the years he had lived without one. He wasn't sure if he would feel the same level of pain he had with his Saiyan tail, but he wasn't about to give anyone something to grab onto.

Then Kakarotto stood up, moving forward, towards the line in front of him. Silently, he inspected his 'wares' similarly as one would inspect a horse. He ran his hands over the first girl. The same black haired one, Vegeta spoke to just moments ago. She gasped, flinching as he touched her skin. If his touch was gentle, it was hardly soothing.

Vegeta swore it was as if poison or acid had touched her skin, but still she tolerated his 'caresses'.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Kakarotto firmly caressed her right breast, making her whimper. The bastard. He's a fucking pervert!

He was just as relieved as she was when Kakarotto finally stopped.

His relief was short-lived however, as the next female was stripped off her top. She screamed, trying her best to cover herself with her arms and hands. Kakarotto wasn't having any of that. With one hand he swiftly captured both her wrists, brought them above her head.

"Please… don't." She was already in tears, but even that didn't detour him. His free hand came to rest on her face, tracing downwards until he reached her breast. Using his thumb, he began a circular motion over a nipple; enjoying the little sobs she produced.

Vegeta almost lost it then. His tail literally bristling, his fist clenched tight. He knew what Kakarotto was doing, he was enjoying all of this. He was enjoying her discomfort, every humiliation he could bring out of her.

While he might have taken delight in his victim's sufferings before, he had long since left that past behind. Hearing the poor girl now, he wanted it to stop. He wanted to tear that bastard's smirk off his face, rip his hands off from its joints.

Someone was looking at him, snapping him out from his earlier thoughts. He turned his eyes to the source … Ayla. He didn't need telepathy to know what she was saying. 'Don't make it worse'.

It was hard to ignore and turn away, thankfully Kakarotto stopped… he had six more women to 'inspect' after all.

Kakarotto took his time as he looked over each girl. Exquisite. He was pleased, amused how scared they were. He could smell their fear like perfume in the air and he hadn't done a thing yet. Then he came to the next. Ah… he recognized this one.

Vegeta held his breath as Kakarotto finally came to a stop in front of him. Damn it. If he even thought about touching him.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble, didn't you?" He lowered himself just a little so he could have a better look at her. He would have expected her to flinch or cower as she had, before being forcefully brought onto his ship. But he did not expect her to turn her face aside, let alone that look on her face as she regarded him from the corner of her eye.

"I do my best."

Kakarotto's good mood was fading, as evident by the slight spike in his ki. Vegeta might not have his usual supply of ki at his back and call but he knew how to read ki enough, still it was in his blood to resist. His pride would demand it no less, no matter the state of the body, his or borrowed.

She was baiting him, drawing him out. Determined not to be made a fool of by this weak female in front of him, Kakarotto disciplined himself to calm down.

"Care to explain your earlier stunt? Now's your chance to speak. You might not get it again."

"Hn" Vegeta crossed his arms as he kept his gaze away, unintentionally pushing his breasts further upwards; showing more skin and cleavage. He realized his mistake when he noticed Kakarotto's eyes trailing downwards and immediately he removed his arms. Old habits die hard.

"Nice." He grinned, taking a firm hold of her jaw; he turned her face towards him and kissed her on her lips.

Immediately there was chaos.

Vegeta was quick to lash out, forgetting his current state and position. He swung his fist, intending to punch Kakarotto. Too slow. Kakarotto had captured his hand before it could make any contact with his face.

Vegeta felt the pain before he knew what hit him. Barely able to register the screams of the girls and the soldiers readying their weapons on him. Slammed against the wall, he fell onto the ground below.

He was about to get up when he felt a second blow; this time to his belly, courtesy of Kakarotto. He coughed; heaving as he tried to catch his breath, that last blow almost cut the air from his lungs. Spots danced in his vision as he turned, focusing on Kakarotto.

Kakarotto was furious. How dare she. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he forced her vision towards him. "You're quite a feisty bitch, aren't you?" He readied a ki-blast in his other hand.

Gasps were heard, light whimpers as well. Vegeta was certain Kakarotto was going to kill him.

"Any last words, wretch?" The ki-blast was ready.

"Do it then" he turned his glare towards Kakarotto.

"?" Kakarotto had to blink twice. What was that? Did she just tell him to fire it? He searched her face for answers… yes… it would seem she did.

Vegeta was expecting his death or perhaps more torture before that, but what he got was worse. Kakarotto had extinguished his ki-blast and laughed, throwing his head back as he did. Only that laughter wasn't sincere. It made him cringe.

"I see. So this was what you were egging me to do; provoke me into giving you death. You don't get to choose your fate, bitch" He tightened his grip on Vegeta's hair, making him hiss in pain.

"I decide whether you live or die. No one else" He released his hand, letting her fall heavily to the ground. "Take her to the rejuvenation chamber. You take the rest to the holding room" A soldier saluted and immediately escorted the other girls out.

He was further amused when that feisty female slapped the hand of his soldier, who was attempting to carry out his orders and escort her. She got up on her own strength and walked off with him instead.

And those eyes when she turned back; glaring at him, challenging him.

She's just full of surprises, isn't she?

Kakarotto smiled to himself. He wouldn't be bored for a while, that's for sure.

 

To be continued ~


	2. Fight against fate

**Fight against fate**

 

He was drifting... It wasn't a feeling he was comfortable with, it made him feel vulnerable.

He was no stranger in the rejuvenation chamber, how many times had he been sent here before... He gave up counting a long ago. The years in servitude had him visit the place regularly, most times after a purge, if not from Frieza's sick, cruel games.

It was the same feeling he developed after years under the Ice-jin. Something left over from his past; there are just some things you couldn't shake off or forget, didn't matter if you wanted to or at least tried. Years of blood shed battles and tough earned life lessons had taught him fast and hard. It's helped him stay alive.

Forced to be a man while still a boy, he had learned the harsh ways to survive, not live, but survive.

He didn't want to be here. He had sworn to himself, the last time he would have a need; to be in one of these tanks was over. He would not be trapped in the lion's den any longer.

Forcing his eyes open, he made out his surroundings through a curtain of green liquid. No one. Not even a paramedic... good.

He wasn't wasting anymore time, moving his hand; he reached over for the inner release mechanism. Looking downwards at himself; he was disappointed, it wasn't a nightmare. The female body was still as real as the situation he was in. It wasn't good at all.

He stretched his senses out, feeling out ki as he waited for the healing liquid to drain. Like a vampire detecting the heat of warm blood and the smell of it's preferred victim. Each living being had a ki that identified them much like a finger print would.

He wasn't surprised when he found one he was all too familiar with. Kakarotto. The Bane of all that's symbolically wrong.

But this Kakarotto wasn't the human saiyan he knew. Vegeta growled as he ripped off the oxygen mask. All of this was wrong!

Pulling out a spandex suit from the locker in the adjacent room. Vegeta felt a sense of deja vu. How was it that he seemed to know this place... almost too well.

"Shit" Footsteps... and they're coming towards the rejuvenation chamber. Two soldiers.

Like a cat, he crouched, hid and waited...

"She should be ready about now".

"She's got galls that one, haven't seen anyone talk that way to his Lordship. Or try to hit him either."

Two soldiers entered, fully armored, armed with a weapon and a scouter each. Stealth would be necessary if he was to get past them.

"I don't envy her fate but I admire her courage."

"For resisting his Lordship or for attempting suicide... ?"

Standing before the rejuvenation tank, both men came to the same conclusion. Turning their heads towards each other, almost in sync.

"Oh shit. We got to find her"

Both men immediately turned tail to leave.

"I'm right here" Having said so, Vegeta rushed forward while their backs were still turned; and slammed both men's heads together as hard as he could. Knocking them both into temporary unconsciousness. That would have to do for now.

What he lacked in strength he make up for with agility, or at least made do with what nature gave this Neko-jin. He could not complain too much, at least his own instincts still kicked in. He would need it.

In less than five minutes, he had shoved both men into the locker room, jamming it's door shut. Time to get out.

It wasn't difficult to avoid the rest of the men on the ship, they were too noisy; their boots and weapons were an instant dead giveaway.

He didn't even need to sense them.

And the interior of the ship. He was indeed familiar with it, his body and his mind knew its walls, its doors, all the way to its use. Had his situation not been this dire, he'd be more concerned. His memories were pretty sharp and reliable before, yet he could not pinpoint this puzzle.

He was about a floor from his intended destination when it suddenly hit him.

Of course, that's right... This was Freeza's ship! No wonder it was so familiar... he'd been on it more times in his youth than he ever cared to remember. It's interior was down to the very last detail from his memories...

Vegeta understood even less now. Moving slowly in order to avoid the soldiers in front, he worked through the information he has gathered so far... a different Kakarotto who's a master and a pervert of sorts here, they're on Freeza's ship; but where was Freeza... this was the Mother Ship. There's no way he'd not be on it. Unless he's already dead... maybe.

First thing's first. Get to a space pod; anything else could wait.

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice that familiar ki.

"Going somewhere?" That voice practically purred...

At the sound of that voice; Vegeta felt his heart drop, his coffin lid nailed shut.

 

* * *

 

Damn it! He had been so close.

Frustrated, he sat on the floor, fuming; angry with himself. He had always been so careful, why did he fail now.

"No luck escaping then." Ayla laid on her makeshift bed as she watched Vegeta.

Damn female, how the fuck did she know so much.

"Shut up" He didn't need more salt on his wounds; especially not when he's left to lick them already. The fact that he had been this careless was doing nothing for his self-esteem.

"Were you really trying to escape?" It was that black haired female. He didn't know her name, didn't want to know. He had no business being here, let alone in the same holding cell as them.

He shouldn't get too close to them, he couldn't help them anyway. It was the same survival game all over again, every man for himself.

"Hn. I'm not staying in this pit" He said it as a matter of fact, why wouldn't he want to escape.

"You can try all you want, it'll be the same. Get used to it, girl. We're stuck here. Why fight the choke-chain, you'll only incur the Master's whip. You'd think you'd learned. You've already tried suicide once, you've tried taunting the guy into killing you and you've tried to escape. You failed three times. What else do you want to do?" Ayla snorted as she pointed out the obvious. "Other than draw attention to yourself, oh and good job on that".

"Please give it a rest, Ayla... We're all in the same boat ok... let's not fight. We still haven't gotten your name... I'm Falena. You already know Ayla, that's..."

"I don't want to know". Vegeta stopped her.

"?" She seemed shocked, she shouldn't be. Then again, she likely hadn't seen any of the shit he's seen or been in one either. Sighing, he turned to her.

"We're not friends in this. The less we know of each other, the better. You guard your own and I guard mine".

Seeing their confused faces, he tried again.

"Look, in case you're unaware. We're all prisoners here, this is just the calm before the storm. Eventually, that bastard will want what he brought us here for. It's either servitude or death and I'm not one to stick around for either of that to happen. If the opportunity presents itself, I will do everything in my power to get away and I suggest all of you do the same or die trying if you want. But just so we are clear, if I do manage to escape, I won't jeopardize my chance by aiding anyone. I will expect the rest of you to do the same. This is why we will not be friends. Don't be anyone's Achilles's heel. Guard yourself".

He wasn't surprised to see the look on their faces, but what did they expect from him... he was a prisoner just like the rest of them. He couldn't do anything for them, he couldn't even help himself. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of it, it just couldn't be done. He knew better than to meddle in affairs that weren't his, all the more so if his initial guess was right.

If this was another universe, then his presence here was already a problem itself. There were 12 universes, Beerus had said so before... so which one of the 11 remaining universes was he in...

 

* * *

 

He hadn't been surprised when she tried to escape, he'd be disappointed if she didn't. Such a fiery woman, frustrating but intriguing.

He had been aware the moment she awakened and watched her as she made fools of his soldiers. The videos in his audience room had provided him with feeds of her, from the time at the tanks; to the floor above the escape pods.

It had been arousing and entertaining but he had also gained something else from this. Knowledge. All the close calls she'd had, the tactics she had used. Kakarotto knew she wasn't just a simple whore. She had skills, little that would do; she lacked the strength to execute them. But they had served her well, if he hadn't interfered, he was sure she'd manage to escape.

Stepping over the scattered, bloody mess he made of his two soldiers. The same two who had not only failed him but had themselves helplessly locked in the rejuvenation chamber's locker room. Kakarotto switched his communication channel on.

"Lord Kakarotto." Everyone was quick to respond.

"Change of plans, set the course to home base. Inform home base to be ready for us and set up the 'Initiation Arena'".

"Understood, Lord Kakarotto."

"Has Raditz or Nappa made contact yet?"

"There hasn't been any contact yet, but Lord Raditz sent a signal that Planet 539 has been successfully sold".

"Good. Inform them to join me back at base when they make contact." Turning back at the mess he made, he grunted. "And get this trash cleaned out".

 

* * *

 

All was not as calm and peaceful either back at universe 7, in Capsule Corp...

Goku had been waiting for 10 hours outside the makeshift operation theater as his friend and her father worked hard to uncover a mystery.

Vegeta hadn't woken up yet... even after Goku had gone and gotten him a senzu bean. After he had gently coaxed it down his throat and his wounds had healed...

The dragons balls couldn't be used for another 8 months, they were already at their wit's end.

Goku could not stop pacing.

"He's not waking up yet, I can't seem to find a problem... oh god... Son-kun..."

"It's my fault... I..." He stopped his pacing with his head hung low. "I shouldn't have..".

"Don't start it, Son-kun. We all know it's not your fault either. He's not dead... he's just not waking up yet. So don't blame yourself."

"All symptoms would suggest he's in a coma." Dr. Briefs had his final readings in hand. "It's not permanent." Having said so, he went over to pat his daughter's back and Goku's arm.

"Nothing's going to happen to Dad, he's stronger than that. He's just taking a bit of time off. I mean you did go Super Saiyan 3... right Goku-san?" Seated beside the bed, Trunks turned his gaze from his father to Goku.

"... yeah." Even Trunks could do little to comfort the big guy. Seeing Trunks and Bulma this upset, yet treating him with kindness only made him feel worse. And Vegeta... with his arms full of needles with those tube things... and those machines with lines on them... the sound...

He needed to get out of here...

"I'm going over to King Kai's... maybe he'll know something. I'll update if anything... Bulma, inform me if there's any changes?"

She nodded.

Pressing two fingers to his temple, he IT'ed out of existence.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like an eternity rather than hours inside the holding room. Vegeta felt like an inmate waiting on death roll along with his fellow, pitiful sods.

While he was in no hurry to be out of this room and face Kakarotto again, there was little to nothing he could do here either.

They would be on the lookout for him; probably focus more on him, in fact. He had already drawn too much attention to himself. The longer this dragged, the smaller his window to escape would be.

If he had some level of solid ground... maybe. If he could not fight them off, he would run and hide; buy his time to escape.

Vegeta knew the difference now, age and hard lessons had taught him the difference between bravery and stupidity. He would buy his time if he had to, he had to find the best, secured route for his exit, not the fastest.

He had an advantage after all, he knew how to work the ships inside out. He has deep knowledge of space, languages as well as the whereabouts of multiple planets and insights of their resources.

He felt the ship tilt then... that would indicate it was circling... a sign it was going to land.

He got up, went over to the small window in the wall.

He gasped, his face deathly pale. NO. They can't be going there! That wasn't Freeza's home base or any of the bases he knew. That was King Cold's Entertainment Arena.

The name 'Entertainment Arena' was used loosely. In reality, it was a fortress that held an arena for one purpose only; a popular blood sport the Cold Empire enjoyed.

A place where unwanted slaves, injured soldiers, the unfit, the sick and the likes would be brought to. It was a place the miserable would be send to die.

Death would be the only exit.

Vegeta was starting to believe that would soon be his fate as well if he were lucky.

 

To be continued ~


	3. Initiation: Stay Alive

**Initiation: Stay Alive**

 

This wasn't what he had expected when he finally had his first glimpse after so long away from space. While the arena still stood, there seemed to be quite a number of changes.

Where there was once a statue in King Cold's image at the entrance of the City was now replaced by one in Kakarotto's likeness. There was more green scenery than he remembered. The fresh air, rather than the artificial air the Cold family preferred.

Things were getting stranger.

There were trades of all possible kinds taking place in a makeshift market along the sides of the circular town square. The smell of food roasting, alcohol brewing to the sound of voices haggling and coins as goods exchanged hands.

Species of all kinds, some of which he could identify were advertising their wares.

There were no Saiyans though, he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss; perhaps all the Saiyans in this universe were gone too.

There wasn't much of an opportunity for him to take in the sights, not when he's restrained by the wrists, along with seven other women and shoved rather rudely forward. Made to walk in a line, led by a single soldier at the front; in addition to two soldiers on either side of each woman to prevent any attempt to escape.

It was downright humiliating. Exhibited like a piece of meat in a market place in front of customers and curious eyes.

Vegeta growled, his tail bristled to twice its usual size when a pair of said curious eyes stared at him; his eyes roamed at curves his spandex so helpfully displayed.

Almost immediately the man's eyes changed direction, but it wasn't because of him.

Kakarotto had made his way into the city as well.

Immediately everyone had stopped their activities and bowed. It was a simple gesture, there were no kneeing or prostrating involved. It was almost respectful, but under all this Vegeta could sense something else… a tiny bit of fear. They respected and feared him…

Kakarotto had not acknowledged any of them though, he kept on walking. He turned his gaze to the soldier leading in the front; then with a wave of his hand, silently ordered him to keep moving.

Vegeta was relieved when the door shut behind them. While he was used to being stared at, it was never anything else other than fear or at least mutual tolerance when it came to allies. He was never viewed as an object of anyone's lust or anything similar to such.

Hearing a smirk, Vegeta turned towards its source. Kakarotto.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat; the bloody bastard was enjoying his discomfort.

If Kakarotto heard, he made no acknowledgement; instead he reached over, grabbed Vegeta by his jaw and turned his face towards him.

Immediately Vegeta tried to move his head. He did not want a similar episode back on the ship.

But Kakarotto had other plans. He forced Vegeta's focus on himself, chuckling softly as she glared and spoke. "I look forward to your performance tonight, don't disappoint me."

He slowly released his hold, tracing his finger along Vegeta's cheek and jawline as he did.

It was intention and he knew it. Vegeta growled and turned his body away from Kakarotto; practically giving him his back instead. But Kakarotto let it slide; apparently in a good mood. That itself, gave Vegeta some pause… that uneasy feeling in his guts had gone up another notch. Damn it…

Away from public view, Vegeta naturally did not have the slightest idea everyone in the town square had begun talking again… had he heard, he would have realised they were talking about him and the women he was with.

How young and beautiful they were, but most of all…

How much they pitied them.

 

* * *

  

An enormous, luxurious room.

A wardrobe of expensive clothes.

A desk full of women's make up and jewellery.

Cushion couches.

Fluffy beds.

And a giant spread of food.

Vegeta was sceptical; what game was Kakarotto playing. That didn't stop the other women from exploring, touching and part-taking in some of its many offerings.

Vegeta knew what the women were thinking; Kakarotto was showering them with gifts and comfort in exchange for pleasurable company.

He shivered at that thought, being reminded of the earlier exchange he had with Kakarotto. Vegeta wasn't fully convinced by the display in front of him.

Had they forgotten the treatment they received earlier on the ship?

Or his treatment for that matter?

Kakarotto had no qualms about killing. This sudden shower of generosity was unsettling; it was hard, impossible for him to relax.

"Are you alright?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. What was her name again? Falena, right… Blushing, he turned his gaze away, folding his arms again.

"I'm fine."

"I know you don't like any of this, I don't think any of us do. But we are here; we can't do anything to change that. I know you won't be convinced by anything I say… and I won't ask you to accept this fate".

"Damn right".

She shook her head, "but you got hurt and you almost died in your quest for freedom… I'm not… telling you to stop. I know you won't… but … could you at least try to… I don't know what words I should use here… What I'm trying to say is… you can't do anything if you're dead… if you're alive; you'll be able to try again".

Damn female. Of course he knew that, he's not stupid.

Turning around, he was about to give her a piece of his mind. A task he failed miserably the moment he saw her face… sighing, he decided against it. She had meant well, no matter how annoying.

"Fine". Damn females… can't mind their own business, he muttered.

She smiled.

"Are you both going to stand there all day or are you going to join us here!?" Always the smart mouth, Ayla just had to spoil the moment.

"Shut up and move over" He took the corner seat and tucked into the food after sniffing its contents.

It was good.

Despite the hearty atmosphere, he could not help but feel uneasy as they shared a meal together. Years of survival had him trust his gut instincts most of his life and now his guts felt tight, as if in multiple knots.

 

* * *

  

It was late.

Kakarotto had not shown up. Vegeta didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. Replaying his words earlier, he had expected Kakarotto to make an appearance or at least have someone come for him. None of that happened.

The women had slept first, exhausted after five days in space. Vegeta was tired too; he had not rested once since his session at the rejuvenation chamber. But still, he was hesitant to close his eyes.

Then he smelled it.

Locating its source, he realised it was futile to stop it. Gas was pouring in from the vents and fast.

Rushing to the women, he tried to rouse them awoke; none of them were responding.

He was starting to lose focus, his eyes were growing heavy and every step he took felt like a ton of bricks around his ankles.

"Fuck…" He reached for the door. Locked… "hey…!" He pounded once at the door before sliding downwards, his muscles finally giving up.

Trying to stay awake for a few more seconds, he could make out footsteps at the door. It sounded like a small army had arrived.

He saw multiple boots as he laid there helpless; he saw them enter, carrying the women out one by one.

"Wha…"

"Still awake?" Kakarotto knelt down on one knee, looking over Vegeta's weaken state; smiling, he twirled a lock of orange hair around his finger. "Do not disappoint me now".

Unable to focus, Vegeta finally, reluctantly surrendered to the darkness.

 

* * *

  

He was alone when he regained consciousness, on a floor barely big enough to accommodate a person without including leg space. It took him under a minute to get up, a few seconds after to re-organise himself to his surroundings.

Having done so, he noticed a small table in a corner at the back. On top was a box and beside it, a blast rifle.

The hell...

Wait. What the hell is this!? There was something attached to his neck. He yanked it, turned it, twisted it, but it wouldn't loosen; not a tiny bit.

Growling, he recalled the events which took place a while ago. How much time had passed? Where were the females and where was he now. What did Kakarotto want with them?

Opening the box, he discovered a complete saiyan combat suit, including gloves and boots.

He was given armour and a working weapon, but why.

The room he was in lit up, forcing him to shield his eyes from the sudden glare. He heard static from a speaker, hung high in the corner of the wall; a few more moments of static then a voice he recognised spoke.

"I'm glad you've awaken; now the game can begin. I'm sure you are disorientated, your mind no doubt wondering where you are and what you are doing here. You are in my personal playground, but you are not here for fun. On the contrary, your objective is to survive the next 12 hours.

Not in the room you are provided, but outside these walls. Outside, you will be forced to face the elements, its inhabitants that run freely and its hidden traps. But if you risk it, you may also get to a safe point at the heart of the playground.

If you think you would be safer in the sanctuary of this room. You are mistaken. Look down".

Vegeta immediately looked downwards.

Lights lit from under the floor he stood on, instantly he could see what was beyond it. It was full of stakes. He was standing over a pit trap of stakes.

The voice spoke again.

"I think you get the picture. Once the game starts, you will have no more than 15 minutes to get out before the floor you're standing on opens and you fall onto a bed of spikes, it's your choice. Should you decide to take your chances outside, however, look towards the back of the room.

To help you survive better, you will find a box; inside, a combat armour chosen for your body size. As well as a blast rifle you may use for protection, its use is limited, you can check from its power gage meter. It is at full now; use it as you see fit.

The next 12 hours will decide if you have what it takes to survive, if you do however, you will be escorted out and you will officially become a companion. I will see you or your corpse in 12 hours. I wish you luck. Better hurry, your timing starts now."

Vegeta could barely keep his anger in check. That lying, cheating, fucking bastard!

This was hardly fair at all to begin with; none of the females had any basic training or skills, not as far as survival went. They wouldn't know what's dangerous and what's not. They had no knowledge of weapons; they likely wouldn't have known how to use it. They were not trained to locate, avoid or disable traps.

He changed into the armour quickly, silently planning as he did. Picking up the rifle, he exited the room as soon as the door opened.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath and looked around… greenery… it was thick, dense like a jungle…

Stretching his senses again, he could feel numerous kis around him… from the weakest inhabitants to stronger ones he would have to avoid at all cost.

And seven other kis… the females, all scattered… all of them were here then, at different locations; some distance away from each other. It would take some time to reach even one without his ability to fly.

He jumped when he heard the loud drop behind him… the floor had collapsed, just like Kakarotto had said it would.

But what he felt after made his heart drop more… three of the females' kis were gone… had they stayed in their rooms and fell.

Falena and Ayla are still around… along with two others whose names he didn't know.

Vegeta decided he would attempt to navigate to the centre of this place; it was risky but still a better alternative to wandering about; trigger traps or fight whatever creatures in here.

Reviewing his earlier observations before their arrival, he should have seen this coming. The Entertainment Arena was still a death zone.

Only difference here, they were not in the Arena. It wasn't the usual combat he had seen before. This was solely on survival, a game Kakarotto brought them into and they were the prey.

Kakarotto had known from the beginning, he knew what sort of women he was gifted with. Vegeta had no doubt he wasn't expecting much; he wasn't giving any of them a fair chance to survive.

He was sentencing all of them to death.

 

To be continued~


	4. Initiation: Takes a lot to survive

**Initiation: Takes a lot to survive**

 

Everything in this place was potentially lethal, barely an hour of walking and he had already encountered a carnivorous plant and a tiny, poisonous lizard. At least the floral had been rooted to the ground; the lizard was a heck of another matter.

For something so small and weak, it could put the sharpest of sharp shooters to shame. It wasn't stingy with its poison and it didn't feel the need to keep any in reserve. Spiting paralysing venom at anything that moved, the stupid gecko would attempt to bite off more than it could chew, let alone swallow.

Vegeta had no choice but to crush it under his boot; the stupid thing would have continued chasing him otherwise.

As far as traps went, he had yet to encounter one. Kakarotto wouldn't disappoint him though; he was absolutely sure this place was loaded with them.

It wasn't going to be a straight path to the centre of this place. Its landscape was hardly levelled; there were barricades of fallen trees and rocks. The trees were tall, it was impossible to tell if you were walking in circles. The need to avoid and hide from the creatures of this place made it less likely to reach the safe zone, hell you'll likely run blind; trigger a trap or get lost. There was the lack of sunlight, he couldn't tell if it was still night, if they were in a cave or if this place was underground.

He heard blast shots then. An echo of a scream carried over; across some distance towards his right. He heard the trees shook; the ground trembled so lightly under his feet. Flocks of aerial creatures took to the skies due to its habitat disturbance. Then it was silent.

He didn't want to know, he could already guess what had happened. Still, he reached out with his senses again. Another female was gone… He didn't know this one's name; still the lack of her personal information did not make her loss any less painful.

He had spent almost a week with these females, shared their space and their company. He had shared a meal with them, now looking back it possibly was their last meal. They were pack mates in a sort of way, no matter how temporary. And to lose a member of the pack is a hard blow to every Saiyan.

He didn't have the time to grieve, even if he wanted to. Trouble just came knocking and it's looking right at him, drooling saliva around its choppers.

Vegeta had already begun a list of possible counter attacks in his mind.

None were in his favour.

The blast rifle wouldn't be able to penetrate its tough hide. He couldn't outrun it fast enough. It's huge; the height of the trees wouldn't give him leverage.

The only thing he could do was to get into the denser parts of this place. Its massive body wouldn't be able to follow him there.

But this option meant having to risk entering deeper into the hunting grounds.

Screw it. What other choice did he have?

Sprinting, he made sharp turns and leaps as he avoided its teeth. Despite his best efforts, he still had some distance to cover before he could reach the thicker trees and its massive jaws were too close for comfort; narrowly missing him by just an inch or two.

Then help arrived in its strangest form.

Vines from two neighbouring trees stretched forward at insane speed as they coiled around the massive beast's body. Its attempt to break free and bite only made them squeeze tighter, like wire they cut into the beast's body.

Its roars were deafening to Vegeta's ears; it was almost too painful to listen and watch as the vines cut into the beast, alive. Mercifully it was over when they severed its head, the rest of its body soon followed; dropping onto the ground in multiple pieces.

The same vines then casually picked up pieces of the bloody meat; like hands, they brought the bloody chunks of meat closer to themselves… depositing them around their roots…

They were using the meat like fertilizer; they hunted for their own fertilizer to be exact. Vegeta dared a look, the trees had bark that looked suspiciously like old, wrinkled skin, cracking around its trunk and its leaves were shaped like claws, its fruit were a deep crimson; small like cherries… Assassin Trees.

Vegeta had heard of them but he had not seen one before. Was this one of the traps Kakarotto spoke of?

That cunning bastard. Who would have seen this coming.

 

* * *

  

It was a lot worse inside then it was outside. Practically everything wanted you dead, even the wet ground he was stepping on. He had to be extra careful, he already had a demonstration on how the ground swallowed its victim; quite literally.

Just a while ago, Vegeta came upon a black; tar like substance on the ground. A good thing he chose to walk around it. A bird like creature had flown too low, just above it and it had rose up; wrapped itself around its body and brought it down. By the time Vegeta had returned to investigate, there was nothing left of the bird, but some bits of feathers.

Everything was a freaking death trap.

Vegeta was relieved he was still able to sense the other three females up till now. Apparently, he had underestimated them. They were hardier than he thought. And they were also heading towards the direction of the safe zone; that he assumed. It was the logical choice.

Good. He could meet up with them there.

He was making good progress, keeping a steady pace as he ventured deeper. Hopefully in the right direction, it was hard to tell after having to make detours in order to avoid the dangers of this place.

He was growing tired. All this running was draining on a body that wasn't used to tough activities. That's would change the moment he got out, it was pathetic to be this winded, female or not. He had every intention to toughen up this borrowed husk but to do that he had to get out, alive and away from here.

His boot met with some resistance as he took a step forward; looking down he found another blast rifle. It was recent with its power gage half full, its barrel semi melted.

He turned his head in all directions, searching… and there he found what he was looking for. He came closer to what remained of the female whose ki disappeared from his senses a little while back, she was barely recognisable…

Her flesh had melted off her bones; he could barely make out the outline of her skull from her face. It would seem like an acid attack but the footprints belonged to a two-legged silent stalker. An acid user as tall as a human, it would ambush its victim; spray strong acid from its skeletal bone above its six eyes. After which it would suck up the fluids of its melted victim with its straw like tongue.

Vegeta gagged at the potent smell of burned flesh mixed in with acid… then he spotted the device around her neck… Taking a guess it was the same one around his neck… he reached forward, removing it from her neck.

It came off easily; the acid had dissolved most of her bone density, making the spine supporting her neck snap under light pressure. Mouthing somewhat of a silent apology, he made a closer inspection of the thing.

It was definitely a tracking device, a simple but useful gadget. On closer inspection, he also realised it was a power level tracker device; it was similar to a scouter. It was tracing information on its user via power level. So this was how Kakarotto would know where they are and if they were still alive. Either way, the tracker would guide him or his soldiers to them.

Unless of course, they didn't know the possibility of suppressing power level like he did. An idea came to his mind, it might just work.

A sudden spike of ki had him look up from his observations. Dropping the tracker, he immediately located the source of the ki. Falena and the other female were now in the same location and their kis were spiking at insane levels. What was going on!?

Picking up the pace, he headed in that direction. Damn it!

He wouldn't be able to get there soon enough! Damn it! He cursed as he rushed towards his destination; if there was a higher being watching, please let him be there in time!

 

* * *

  

No higher beings were watching. Or they simply enjoyed this chaos.

Vegeta fell to his knees as he cradled Falena's body to him, supporting her head with one hand. She was bleeding, mostly to the left region of her body… but it wasn't done by any creature, he could tell it was done by a blast rifle. The hell…

"Stay with me, woman" He removed her armour, but there was nothing he could do. The blast rifle had done its damage, her nerves were fried; her body wasn't going to be able to repair itself. Kakarotto wasn't going to let them out; the 12 hours were still in effect. She wasn't going to survive the wait.

"It's… bad… isn't it…."

"Who did this?"

"En'shar… she wanted my gun"

"You mean the other female?" He thought he'd be surprised… he wasn't. Any means to survive. Even the strongest in the pack was capable of desertion when it came to survival; why wouldn't the weak?

"Be careful… she's still… out …there"

"Stay with me! Damn it female, don't look forward to death already!"

"Won't… make it… but you… can… you must live… so you can… find your… freedom" It was getting harder to talk, blood was beginning to flood her internal organs; she would eventually choke on her own blood.

"I can make this easier for you" Vegeta offered.

"… please… can I… your name… before…"

"Stupid female, keep your sentiments… my name won't help at all…" He tried to sound stern, he couldn't. Bending over, he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened a fraction of a second before she looked up at him. She smiled softly. "Thank you… your highness…"

Vegeta released a shot through her head.

"Don't thank me… I've done nothing".

 

* * *

  

There was no time to mourn, he couldn't stop right now; he was still in danger.

He was near the safe point. That would explain the constant wave of dangers he was forced to face head on; it was harder to avoid anything now. Keeping a constant lookout for kis, as well as his surroundings; he was using his blast rifle more often than not. He had better reach soon; its gage meter was already below half.

Reaching an open area… he realised he wasn't alone. En'shar was there.

"You've reached… thank goodness… I thought I was the only one". She was coming closer.

"Do not take another step" Vegeta growled, his tail bristling as it wrapped around his waist. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" En'shar forged innocence.

"Falena. Don't lie to me, she told me what you did"

"I had no choice, I needed her gun. But she… she just won't shut up! You know how she is… You can't blame me!"

"You were already near the safe point! What's the point of her weapon, or you killing her!?"

"It's not big enough for more than one… Don't you see… only one of us can get to safety… this elevator…" She turned her gaze to a tall container tube contraction.

Vegeta assumed it was the elevator she was referring to.

"It won't work… unless seven are dead… I got here… and I couldn't even escape"

Vegeta was furious. "So you hunted Falena down"

"And Ayla. Yes, I killed them both." Remorse was evident on her face. Vegeta could also see traces of despair and… something else darker.

"I'm not proud of what I did… but what would you have done in my place… you said before. You'd do anything to escape… didn't you? Why would you be concerned over a few deaths? You hardly even knew anyone."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone…" She was hysterical, weeping as she spoke. Then just as sudden, determination was clear on her face as she raised her rifle in Vegeta's face. He jumped away just in time.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER!" She was firing blasts away, dead set on her target, Vegeta.

"Didn't you want to die before, Bitch!? Now's your chance! I'll even help you!" She taunted as she kept firing.

Stupid female! She was going to get them both killed! Vegeta was too busy dodging to do anything else. Fuck! He wasn't going to die here, not because of some lunatic woman!

"I decide my own fate!" Taking aim as he leaped out from his hiding place. He opened fire.

 

* * *

 

"None survived?" Kakarotto stood in front of the audience room, facing the video feeds instead of his solders.

"None, Lord Kakarotto. The trackers picked up two signals near the safety zone but one went off the scale, later the other one too. We suspect they had a shoot-out"

"And the scouters?" He wanted to be absolutely sure.

"We picked up no further signals, other than the pets. Lord Kakarotto".

"I see. No need to wait then. Clean the place up".

"At once!" The soldiers immediately marched out, leaving Kakarotto to his thoughts.

Alone in the room, Kakarotto reached out and touched one of its screens. On it was a playback video of 'her' back in the rejuvenation chamber on his ship a few days ago.

"So you failed as well. Pity"

...

The reports were wrong.

Kakarotto had to resist the urge to blast a hole into his informer's head, it would seem one had survived. Looking down as the soldiers brought her in, he couldn't deny his disappointment. It wasn't her.

It was the redhead, a spirited woman, Ayla if he remembered correctly. Still, she did survive.

"Take her to the rejuvenation chamber. And you explain to me how this mistake came about" Kakarotto demanded of his captain.

"My apologies, Lord Kakarotto... there had been a flaw in the trackers and the scouters... it is fortunate it was discovered, we wouldn't have known it was possible otherwise".

"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself before I get myself a new captain" Kakarotto's patience as thin as a thread now.

"Yes Lord Kakarotto. It would seem the scouters are limited in what they can detect. What I meant is... there is a limitation... it explodes if the power level is too high... We have been proven this with your strength, Lord Kakarotto".

"10 seconds" Flattery wasn't going to work on him.

"Forgive me, Lord Kakarotto. We have reasons to believe the scouters were not able to detect anything below a power level of one... That's the reading closest to death... Lord Kakarotto..."

"Are you telling me, they failed to detect because the power level was too low?"

"Yes, my Lord. The red female was almost near death when my unit found her... she was breathing but our scouters didn't detect her. The trackers were made identically, perhaps they have the same flaw." Bowing ever so lightly to appease Kakarotto. He hoped this would be enough to calm his anger and in doing so, stay his hand...

"What of the other females" he phrased his question with a statement.

"My Lord?" Realisation dawned on him, immediately he switched his communication channel via his scouter. "This is the captain. Med team are you there? I need a second update on the other seven women. Med team? Come in." He tapped on his scouter, eventually removing it. It was offline.

"Lord Kakarotto! We have lost all communication systems!" A lizard humanoid soldier reported.

Most unfortunate. Kakarotto was already up to his neck with anger.

Blasting the soldier who dared barge his way in, he turned to the captain. "Go see to it. Now!"

"Immediately, Lord Kakarotto!" Utilising every available soldier in the audience room, they immediately began their investigation.

Kakarotto was so furious, the walls could melt from his rage. Fools, the lot of them. He had to do everything himself. Exiting the room, he headed to the Medical Wards.

 

* * *

  

The Medical Wards were a mess. Instruments, fluids, bottles of medicines littered the floor, as did the doctors and the guards stationed at this post.

Kakarotto was beside himself, how could so many things go wrong today!? Stepping over the downed doctors, he made his way towards the morgue.

He began throwing the blankets off the corpses one by one; finally throwing off the last blanket... but there wasn't a body.

"Where is she?" He asked no one in particular as the wheels in his head started to turn.

Kakarotto immediately activated a communication network in the Medical Ward, but it was dead as well. Slamming his fist down; shattering the device beyond repair; he turned to his remaining soldiers. "Find her and bring her to me!"

...

Taking advantage of the chaos he created, Vegeta was quick to exit to the docks. He had to work fast, it wouldn't be long before Kakarotto figured out what was wrong. He chose a scout's ship, a fast but smaller ship; capable of long distance and it's large capacity for fuel. Hacking into it's system had been child's play. Nothing had changed, not even the passwords they used.

A good thing too. He had taken a gamble on his first guess about the tracker and the scouters as well as Kakarotto's ability to sense ki. It would appear he was right, they couldn't sense him if he suppressed his ki to near non-existence and Kakarotto was still reliant on the scouters. Now with the tracker removed and the scouters down, it was impossible for anyone to find him.

Quickly he hacked into the ship's system, granting himself access to all station network and programs. It was now or never, he had to get away. He pushed the button for the countdown... he was ready, the window was now wide opened to him.

Stepping out into the chaos, Kakarotto was further aggravated when he received word of a ship evidently stolen. He had a good guess who did it and it frustrated him to no end. That bitch had made a fool out of him and his whole army, in his own territory.

This insult would be answered.

 

* * *

  

It was another 45 hours before all systems were back online.

It was enough time to give Vegeta a good head start. Finally he could relax a little... for a while and nurse his wounds; maybe an hour in the ship's rejuvenation tank. A good nap sounded good as well...

A siren to his right startled him from his thoughts in the form of a fist sized red button... a communication network... so the systems were back online already. Vegeta had no doubt Kakarotto would do his worse to find him, perhaps make it his priority mission. Maybe they've already started tracking him down, a scout's ship always had trackers... a good thing he removed it.

Eyeing the red button, he started debating if he should consider answering it... hn, why not? Bulma would have, Kakarotto would have as well, under normal circumstances, so would he. He pushed the button.

What a surprise... Kakarotto.

"So it is you" Kakarotto snarled. "You've got some galls, did you think you could escape? I told you before, you do not get to decide your fate. I hope you make good use of your head start, woman. You will need it. You've won this round, you won't be this lucky the next. I will not make the same mistake twice".

It was a challenge, one Vegeta would never back down from. It didn't matter if this Kakarotto was the one back home or not... a challenge was still a challenge and a Saiyan never backs down from one. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Returning a confident smirk as he crossed his arms, he stared down at Kakarotto as he spoke these words.

" _ **Yatte miro**_ ".

A challenge has been issued. There will be only one outcome.

 

To be continued~

 

* * *

 

_**Yatte miro** = I dare you to try / I'd like to see you try (this is in Japanese, the rude form)_

(やってみろ)

 


	5. Thoughts of you

**Thoughts of you**

 

The gall of her!

It had been two hours since that exchange and Kakarotto was still boiling from the inside. Why wouldn't he be? His army had been crippled for a good majority of two days. His best technicians had been hard at work, rebooting, reprogramming and setting up stronger security for their 'advanced' technology. And despite that, it still took that long period of time to get everything back up and going. He was beginning to think they were all nothing but wet jobs if a female whore could break into their system and by that he meant all systems.

And where did that categorized him?

She had tricked him as well, escaped under his very nose in fact. He was still flabbergasted, how the hell did she even managed to pull that off. What sort of unusual method did she use; she wasn't placed in the rejuvenation tank when his men brought her out from the arena. It was impossible for her to have made a speedy, sudden recovery in a short matter of time, yet her power level had to be near death as his captain had suggested, if both the tracker and scouter failed to detect her. It was bizarre!

It was a pity he wasn't able to install any visual networks in his arena. He would have liked to witness the events that took place there, it might have given him a better insight... maybe.

He wasn't getting anywhere fast with this mystery, it only frustrated him more. At least he knew what he could do about that frustration; Ayla, he remembered was alive as well. Having earned the right to become a companion, it was time to find a use for her.

 

* * *

 

Calling over one of his guards, he instructed him to have her brought to him.

She was how he had expected her to be, slightly shaken by recent events but at least she knew better. She still remembered who was in charge; before her was a man who could kill her without any hesitation, a man who held her life in the palm of his hand.

She was still a beauty despite the new scars to the side of her face and body. Kakarotto took in her new appearance as she serviced him. He could see they were caused by blasts, likely from the rifles. How predicable, backstabbers among their own.

He sighed, seated comfortably in his cushioned chair as Ayla got onto her knees; took his swollen member into her mouth, moving at a steady speed he approved of. She had a talented mouth; her people had chosen her well. Kakarotto watched as she moved... mesmerized by the sight of her lips around his member, the pleasure he felt when she ran her tongue lightly along his shaft.

He reached over, held her head with both hands as he pulled her closer; making her take in more than she was comfortable with. Kakarotto was so hot, it was unbearable. Too long had he gone without sex and now he was like a beast, wanting more; demanding more.

He opened his eyes slowly... the sight before him was starting to change. Ayla was slowly morphing into her... Her red hair was turning into a lighter shade of orange; her blue eyes were now a set of deep pool. He imagined Ayla's silent plead for him to release her switch to a light purr, her pained expression changing to a smirk. Kakarotto felt his loins heat up even more at the sight. With renewed vigor, he kept at it, barely allowing his partner the time to adjust or keep up with him.

Just as quickly, Kakarotto felt his loins tightened. He couldn't hold out as long as he had wanted to, too eager and too soon. He blamed it on the fact he had deprived himself of physical pleasures for too long. He shot his load deep into Ayla's mouth, forcing her to swallow all of it.

Sated, his vision focused back to normal... He was almost disappointed. His fantasy had returned to reality, a sharp reminder what happened two days back. He dismissed her almost immediately, wanting time to himself.

Replaying the events up to now, he renewed his observations... the bitch wasn't just a simple whore at all... likely she wasn't one to begin with. All her reactions suggested that much to him, yet she was a fragile wreck during her 'escort' to his ship. She had pushed his buttons, bravely or foolishly and yet she survived long enough to be brought to his territory. She had passed his arena with flying colors, she had not only stayed alive; she had managed to escape. She was an enigma, this one. He could not figure her out, not yet, but he promised himself he would.

And he would enjoy every moment of it.

Replaying the video feed of her two hours ago, he paused at exactly 2:54 minutes. Right there... he felt a sense of deja vu as he saw her cross her arms and that smirk... it made him purr... his tail swaying lightly as if it were excited.

He resumed the video feed.

" _ **Yatte miro**_ ".

A shiver ran down his spine... sending light tingling sensations downwards towards his member. He knew before he saw it; he pressed a hand to his member. It was semi hard again, he kept his hand there as if willing it to calm. Smirking to himself, he looked at the screen as if looking at her; face to face.

" _ **Yorokonde**_ _ **、**_ _ **tanoshimi da**_ ".

She had challenged him; baited him, dangled a carrot in front of him and he's biting. All these years of schooling himself, reminding himself he didn't need sex and she had ruined it all. She had poked his fire and she will have to answer for that.

She had made a mockery of Kakarotto's forces and stolen from him. But most of all, she had escaped from him.

It was personal now.

He ordered a ship to be readied, his mind already made up. She already had a good head start, now it was time to reclaim what was his. He hadn't enjoyed a mission in such a long time, and this was one he intended to savor; if its a chase she wanted, a chase she'll get.

Kakarotto almost pitied her. Foolish woman, if only she knew the consequences of baiting a Saiyan. A pure blooded, male Saiyan.

He dressed in his best battle armor as he started planning his course of action and his routes. It would be futile to blindly follow her, he would have to cut or at least block her potential routes of escape. The galaxy was vast, with possibilities but it shouldn't be hard to spot a scout's ship. He would send word to the other planets, she would have to dock sooner or later.

Busy with his thoughts, Kakarotto hadn't noticed something odd in the video feed. Even as he answered it with his own answer earlier. He failed to realize, they had both spoken in Saiya-go.

 

To be continued~

 

* * *

 

_Yatte miro = I dare you to try / I'd like to see you try (this is in Japanese, the rude form)_

( _やってみろ)_

_Yorokonde、tanoshimi da= With pleasure, I look forward to it_

_(喜んで、楽しみだ)_


	6. Thinking of you

**Thinking of you **

 

_**Vegeta** _

_..._

The peace was disturbed, somewhere in the distance of barren land; among its tall landscapes. The impact was so immense; the ground shook, trembled for a few seconds before it stopped.

Vegeta looked downwards, locating the slightest movement from the crater below. Damn it, Kakarotto!

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarotto! You call this your best!?" Vegeta was enraged; did Goku take him for a fool.

"Fight me seriously, damn it!" Rushing forward, their fists clashed. Both held the other in a tight arm lock as they regarded each other.

Both had ascended to Super Saiyan 2, but it wasn't enough.

They were evenly matched; Vegeta wasn't convinced. Goku was holding back, just like he did when they fought during his brief Majin transformation. Goku had deceived him then; he had hidden his Super Saiyan 3 form from him, while he himself? He had fought with everything he had and more. Damn the bastard! He was doing it again!

"Vegeta! This was supposed to be a spar! Come on!" Goku was busy blocking and dodging the smaller Saiyan's attacks, occasionally returning some of his own. Why did he want an all-out, bloody battle today? Seriously… the guy was in a bad mood… and he was taking it out on him.

While they had both enjoyed their occasional spars, today's match was anything but normal; he could feel it in his bones. Vegeta was more brutal, more focus; he wanted to make every blow count and it had. Goku had been on the receiving end of his assaults all day today, refusing to return any until he knew what was up with Vegeta. But Vegeta had other plans.

"You call yourself a Saiyan!? Where's your Saiyan pride! Can you call yourself a warrior, Kakarotto! You have no respect for me or any of your opponents! You will not insult me further today!"

"Vegeta! I have done nothing to you!" He slammed his fist at Vegeta's face, knocking him some distance from him.

"Exactly that!" He wiped the blood off his lips as he glared at Goku. "I am giving my all into our spar, Kakarotto! I expect the same of you! Your refusal to take this seriously would only serve to insult me! I will not have you throw me a bone! You either fight me seriously or not at all!" He powered to the max, demonstrating the weight of his words.

Vegeta was serious. This was bad… if this went on, both of them could be seriously battered.

Goku powered down first. "Vegeta, it's enough. Talk to me"

"Ch! Power up, damn you!" Vegeta demanded; he didn't want to talk.

"We're not going to continue until you tell me what's wrong, Vegeta. Please… talk to me". Goku tried to reason with him.

Vegeta wasn't one to share his problems, not with his family or anyone; he'd rather bottle everything, ignore it or deal with it himself. He wouldn't have asked anyone for anything if he could help it, he didn't think he'd ever warrant anyone's concern. He wasn't going to start now either.

Vegeta started to power down, but Goku would be disappointed if he thought he'd share his burdens with him. He sneered at him, the workout wasn't enough; he still had too much pent up frustrations inside him.

Fine, if Goku wasn't going to fight him; then there was no point of him staying.

"You're a disappointment, Kakarotto. A disgrace to the Saiyan race, your human side has made you soft!" Vegeta turned his back. "I don't ever want to see your face again" He started gathering a small amount of ki, his mind set on flying away from this place. Then he felt it… finally…

Super Saiyan 3…

Vegeta could barely contain his excitement; finally, this was what he wanted to see. Glorious… this was a Saiyan at his best.

"You wanted this, Vegeta. Don't you regret it" Goku took his usual battle pose. Why couldn't things ever be simple with Vegeta.

"Give me all you've got, Kakarotto!" Vegeta matched his battle pose.

 

* * *

 

Once again, the landscape had changed its geographical structure from their battle.

30 minutes into their battle and both warriors were winded, Goku from the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and Vegeta from Goku's assaults. Both were nearing their last leg, it was time a winner surfaced.

Goku started pulling both hands to his side.

"KA… ME…HA… ME…"

Not to be outdone, Vegeta had positioned both hands in front of him.

"FINAL …"

Both men readied themselves, one in the air and the other on the ground… then…

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

The force from their energy beam was enormous, mountains and rocks crumbled into debris and flat surface dented into craters. Both of them were throwing everything they had into this last attack, it was a matter of time before one or both of them had to give up.

None of them were given that option, just like their first battle on Earth; Vegeta's energy gave way before Goku's.

"VEGETA! GET OUT OF THE WAY! DON'T TAKE IT!"

Vegeta could barely register Goku's words as his energy finally gave up on him and he took the full impact of Goku's Kamehameha.

The pain… he was falling… his eyes wouldn't open… he heard a faint voice calling him and a pair of arms around him… everything was drifting away from him...

Kakarotto…

 

* * *

 

"KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta reached out with his hand, but there was nothing, no one… he was alone. That's right... he wasn't back home anymore.

Shaking sleep aside, he sat up from the bed… It had been a dream… a recent memory of an event before he was brought here. He got up, his body strained from his previous escape and the workout before he slept some hours back.

Upon checking the galaxy map on the monitor, he discovered he was three days away from the nearest planet and eight days from another… if he has to take a guess, he would assume everyone would be on a lookout for an orange haired Neko-jin and a stolen scout ship.

The ship had two escape pods; one less problem to crack his head over… next however… was his appearance.

It was time for a little makeover. It had been a good thing Bulma had bored him half to death with her cosmetic 'advice' before… he never knew he would come to need it.

Finding a sharp instrument, a set of clean bed linens, and some hair dye coloring mix… he began his transformation.

 

* * *

 

_**Goku** _

_..._

Goku was frustrated. He had been pushed from one person to the next in his quest for information. He felt like a parcel, and everyone was playing 'pass the parcel' with him.

He had gone over to King Kai first, but as expected, King Kai had only speculations. He wasn't ready to share any information unless they held some grain of truth in them. He had then directed Goku to King Yenma.

Fearing the worse, Goku had asked King Yenma if he had in fact, killed Vegeta. Thank Dende, that wasn't the case… King Yenma had assured him; Vegeta was still alive.

"But his soul however, it's missing".

That phrased had stopped Goku's heart for a moment. 'Missing'? Is that even possible!?

King Yenma didn't have an answer to that and he was quick to lose his temper with Goku's endless questions. Again, Goku was directed to someone else… this time to Fortuneteller Baba.

Baba had attempted to find Vegeta's soul for Goku but all that came up on her crystal ball was a vast area of black with white dots on it… and she had tried it five times already.

The sky and its stars… what does that even mean… ?

Once again Goku was directed to someone else… back to King Kai… Argh!

Upon arrival, Goku realized King Kai had visitors. Old Kai and Kibito Kai.

"? Old Kai? What are you doing here? And Kibito Kai?" Goku switched his gaze from King Kai to everyone in general.

"It's about Vegeta, Goku. We heard from King Kai… and Old Kai has some theory that might be helpful". Kibito Kai supplied.

"Really? That's great!" Finally some answers. "So what is it, Old Kai?" Goku was already in the elder kai's face.

"I suggest we all take a seat, it might be a long story." King Kai had started walking.

_~GROWL~_

"Ah… say King Kai, could we have some lunch too? I haven't eaten yet". Goku patted his empty stomach.

_~CRASH!~_

Everyone but Goku had collapsed onto the ground; face first, feet in the air.

"Was it something I said?" Goku was confused.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes and 87 plates of food later…

Goku was all ready to hear what Old Kai had to say.

"Now then Goku, before I begin. I would like you to tell me a few things. First thing's first. Do you recall what happened? Don't leave any details out, think carefully".

Scratching his head, his index finger to his lips. Goku started replaying everything that happened that day in his mind, from the time Vegeta had called him out from his home in Mount Paozu to the taunts Vegeta had thrown in his face and the energy beam they executed.

"Well… Vegeta called me out around … after lunch time. He wanted a spar, so we flew over to Gizard Wasteland. He started powering up to Super Saiyan 2… then he… oh yeah he gave me a head butt first, after that he charged towards me… I powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and held my arms up like this…"

"Ah… Goku. I don't think Old Kai meant to relate every detail as clearly as that. It'll take us literally the whole seven hours you guys sparred to finish your story otherwise" King Kai quickly stopped Goku.

"Oh… alright, so… what should I tell then?" Honestly, first they said not to skip one detail and now they want a summary?

"Just tell us what happened before he became that way, Goku".

"Oh ok… I was using Kamehameha and he was using Final Flash. Oh and I was Super Saiyan 3".

He recalled the insults and the taunts Vegeta threw in his face..

" _You're a disappointment, Kakarotto. A disgrace to the Saiyan race, your human side has made you soft!"_ Vegeta had said these words before turning his back to him _. "I don't ever want to see your face again"._

He was going to take off... Vegeta knew exactly what to do, what to say... that extra push... what was needed to make him give in, and it irritated Goku to no end that it was going to work. And it did. Goku had given in to his demands.

 _'Please talk to me Vegeta... don't just leave like that, don't turn your back to me. Why won't you let me in...'_ Goku recalled what was last on his mind just as they took up their fighting poses again

"Go on". All three encouraged.

"My Kamehameha swallowed his Final Flash. I tried to tell him to get away. I tried to change the beam's direction but…" Goku stared at his hands. "It hit him… I rushed over to get him before he fell but he… he wasn't breathing… his heart stopped. I started hitting… pushing at his ribs… I kept on pushing…"

Goku didn't stop as he related how desperately he had tried to get Vegeta's heart to beat again. He was reliving that horrifying scene all over again; his hands moved, as if he was doing it all over again.

"I gave him that mouth to mouth thing too… then he started breathing… his heartbeat was back again…" Goku started to relax before his shoulders sulked again. "But he wouldn't wake up… I brought him back to Capsule Corp... then I went to see Korin and got him a senzu bean. His wounds healed but... he's still..."

Bubbles started patting Goku's back.

Old Kai considered Goku's story… He was silent for a few minutes.

"Goku, correct me if I'm wrong but King Yenma said he's alive, but his soul's missing? And Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball showed the sky and stars?"

"Yeah…that's right". Goku nodded his head.

Old Kai turned to King Kai, both of them nodded.

"Goku" Old Kai started first. "I think Vegeta's soul might have crossed into another universe or dimension".

"EH!?" That was both Goku and Kobito Kai.

"It's not impossible. Gotenks managed this in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. But that's not what I was talking about. Goku, how well do you know about outer body experiences?"

"What?" Goku was a little behind on the conversation now.

"It's when a soul leaves the physical body, Goku. Most times, this happens when a person dies but for some strange unknown reasons, sometimes the soul wanders around while the person's alive; even when they're asleep." King Kai tried to explain.

"Huh?" Still behind the conversation...

"Just try to catch up, Goku. As I was saying… Sometimes when these souls wander, they don't necessarily return back to their bodies. This puts the physical body into a coma or in most cases, death. The body can't survive long periods of time without a soul. King Kai and I suspect the impact which caused Vegeta's heart to stop beating for those brief moments might have triggered the soul to leave the body. And since you were at your strongest then, you might have accidentally opened another dimension or something. I can only suspect that would explain Baba's sky vision."

"EH! You mean Vegeta's out there in space!? Or maybe even further!? I got to go get him!" Finally someone was back in the conversation.

"It's not going to be easy. There are 12 universes remember? That means he could be in one of the other 11. He's definitely not on Earth or in this Universe. King Kai had already searched while you were hopping from one place to another."

"I was trying to figure out things" Goku attempted to explain his actions.

"I know Goku. This is beyond your abilities. You can't go hopping from one universe to the next to find him. We cannot interfere in another world's business. If you go there, you'll have to go as a spirit too. And that has its dangers"

"Vegeta's out there somewhere, alone and also a spirit, Old Kai! And it's because of me! Please tell me what to do. I'll go get him back".

All three turned to look at Goku. There would be no changing his mind. Goku was just as stubborn.

"Very well Goku. First thing we have to do is locate him. I'm leaving that to you, King Kai. Second, once we locate him, we must find a way to allow you to travel as a spirit freely or it'll be useless. Leave that one to me. I'm sure there's a ritual for it"

"? Can't I just float around like a spirit or fly to him?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!" Old Kai screamed in Goku's face. The impact of his yell sent the 87 polished plates, flying off the table; had Bubbles not been quick enough to collect them. The old guy sure had a healthy set of lungs...

"You see Goku… When a spirit leaves the body, most times they do not have any idea where they end up in, but the soul does have some bit of influence. There are three possibilities that can happen. (1) They may return to a place they are most happy, (2) They may be bound to the place of their death, (3) They may return to a place they are familiar with. So if your soul left your body; and you cross over to the universe Vegeta is in, you may not necessary be able to reach him. You might just stay on earth in that universe. I assume that is the place you would likely end up in". Kibito Kai tried his best to explain it to Goku.

"Oh… so it's possible Vegeta could be on Planet Vegeta and I would be stuck on Planet Earth…"

"That's right Goku. There's nothing much we can do until we locate him and find that ritual for you. Vegeta's still alive, that means his soul is fine as well. Give me time, I'll find him".

"Thanks guys..." Goku was starting to feel the strain, exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him… he hadn't had a proper rest for a while now.

"Go take your rest, Goku. We need you at your best if you're going to do this. King Kai will contact you and we will meet up here again".

Goku nodded. It was a lot of information for him to take in and quite honestly he wasn't sure if he thought any of it was even possible. But weirder things had happened before and quite frankly, he wasn't surprised at all.

Goku clenched his fists as he relived the moment he held Vegeta in his arms, when he had held him close enough to realise he wasn't breathing; that his heart had stopped. His blood had ran cold at the realisation, he thought his own heart had stopped as well.

He wouldn't have been able forgive himself if Vegeta died. But now he had the information he needed; and he'd do anything to get him back.

Anything.

 

To be continued~

 

* * *

 

  _I've written a separate fic "Focus on me" which tells what happened between Goku and Vegeta before "Saiyan Enough". Please check it out for more details._


	7. Too close for comfort

**Too close for comfort**

 

Vegeta groaned at the sight.

He could not recognise the person he saw in the mirror. Granted, this wasn't his body to begin with; he was born a man, not a woman.

Having trimmed his hair and dyed it black. He looked more like an innocent black female feline than a feisty orange. That and the fact he had to dye the rest of his fur black with a mixture of various hair dye in order to get the darkest colour possible. It had been a chore and it had itched; not to mention the stench of the dye.

It was a good thing he required colouring solely to his hair, ears and tail. Anywhere else and he would have been ready to tear his skin off just to look different.

Looking into the mirror as he rinsed off the colour residue from his hair, Vegeta swore he looked weaker than before; by that he meant feminine. Now that he had the chance to have a proper look at himself, he could make some comparisons.

The body was slim, the skin smooth, the ass firm, the tail… he could feel sensations almost identical to his saiyan tail, interesting. The breasts were of an idle size, the nipples were sensitive… and the lower regions… oh god… maybe he didn't really want to know… While he could appreciate feminine beauty, he would rather appreciate it on someone else and not on his own person.

Towelling himself dry quickly as he exited the bathroom, he began his next task.

The bed linen had been an easier task. He had folded, cut and somewhat stitched it together into a presentable hoodie. He wasn't a seamstress but it would have to do, it held together just fine; enough for it to be worn as a disguise.

He discarded the saiyan armour, gloves and boots in the trash bin. He wore the hoodie over a fresh set of black spandex and a pair of light boots; they weren't as hardy as the saiyan combat boots, offering the minimum basic protection from the elements. That would be all he needed if he was to keep up the façade of a helpless female; not that he wanted to.

Taking a second overall view of himself… hmm… he definitely looked different. Good. Hopefully the disguise would hold up until he could figure out his next course of action. For now, putting the distance between himself and Kakarotto took top priority.

After setting the scout ship on auto pilot towards Planet 183; the planet that was now two days and 13 hours away, Vegeta headed to the escape pods. He set them both to two different destination routes. One would head to Planet 204; seven days and 14 hours away; the other would head to Planet 183 as well via another route. The question was; which pod should he travel in…

Vegeta had a brief moment to consider the irony of his situation. Him running away from Kakarotto, unimaginable and yet here he was doing exactly that. At any other point of his life, he would have stayed and fought; but this wasn't that time. The odds were clearly against him, it was absolutely pathetic.

A few more seconds and he had made up his mind; he stepped into the escape pod. It was another gamble, one he wasn't sure he'd win. It was a 50 - 50 chance of success or failure. The winner takes all, or the loser loses all. In this case, if he had lost; it may well be his life or worse.

Immediately he perished the thought before it had a chance to surface; he didn't want to go there. He had a home, a life and family… and maybe friends to return to. He would do whatever was necessary to survive and in turn, return home.

Hitting the eject button, both pods detached themselves from the main ship; heading in the direction of their assigned destinations.

Seated in the pod, Vegeta drifted into an uneasy sleep under the influence of the induce sleep mechanism. Only upon his arrival would he discover if he had made the right choice or not.

 

* * *

 

Three days and still there had not been a sighting or a word of the ship. Its tracker had been recovered a day ago drifting in space; the sly female must have removed it. He had indeed underestimated her many times over. He had to admit to himself she had impressed him, not an easy feat; but she had done so.

Everything about her seemed to intrigue him… it was strange. Still, he could not deny his curiosity and interest in her. He felt himself drawn to her, she infuriated him but in an unusual way, he seemed to enjoy it. She was arrogant for someone of her status and her confidence unwavering despite her lack of power. Perhaps he felt it was refreshing, perhaps he was bored and had finally met someone different; someone who wasn't submissive to power. It would make his life more interesting, but for now he knew he had not felt this excited and alive for a long time. And he was eager to enjoy this 'chase'.

A distant rush of emotions flooded him… When or where had he felt this before…? It felt like an echo of a memory… a dance he had lost touched with, but his body remembered the steps.

Kakarotto smiled fondly. Of course he remembered. There was only one other person who could make him react the same way. No one would mock him for it; save for his brother probably, but even then his brother had understood.

Returning to his earlier review, it was nearly unheard of for a female to be this skilled. Especially one from that species, they were flighty and would avoid conflict whenever possible. Its males were decent warriors at least, just about above average.

It was hard to imagine they had given him and his fellow Saiyans such a hard time five years ago; them and the other seven planets. The memories were still fresh in his mind; they haunted him still, to this day. He could not forget, he would never allow himself to forget. And he would never forgive.

" _ **Kakarotto... kono chi... wasurenai...** " _

The siren from his communication network snapped him out of his trance. He sighed as he looked downwards to his hand… he had cracked another glass and wasted a good amount of expensive alcohol. After he had casually wiped the liquid off his hand with a towel provided by his guard, he hit the red button.

"Raditz". Kakarotto acknowledged his brother.

"Where the hell are you? I got the word that you wanted me at the base, I got here and you didn't even have your ass to show for it. What the hell?" Raditz was irritated.

"You mean to tell me it took that long for you to get back? I was expecting you back at least a day ago".

"Well screw you too. I would have gotten back sooner but the damn power supply just went off. I was left drifting in space for at least two days before the power got back on. What the fuck is so funny!?" Raditz did not appreciate that laughter. He growled when it became apparent Kakarotto wasn't about to cease that irritating snicker.

"So you got affected too" Kakarotto allowed himself a few more seconds of laughter before he stopped.

"What the hell happened while I was away? Everyone's talking about some female escaping and you went up and after her? What gives?"

"Exactly how it sound. She passed the arena and escaped. I will tell you the details later, you're in charge until I return. Where's Nappa?"

"Skin head's just about leaving Planet 142, he should be back in a week. Unless his power supply got cut too, you know he'll be late if he's been in the ladies room". Raditz snorted.

Kakarotto rolled his eyes. "Tell him to stay at the base, when he gets back. And while you're both at it; there is another female who passed, ask the informer if you're interested. I'll leave it to you two to decide her role".

"Sounds like she's going to be a disappointment already, so where are you off to?" Raditz crossed his arms as he spoke through the channel.

"She's an escape artist, we'll see. You'll see what I mean when I bring her back"

"Sounds like she's going to be worth it" Raditz gave a predatory grin, his interest peaked.

Kakarotto returned it with one of his. " And she bites" He purred.

Raditz returned a purr as well. "See you when you get back".

"And take a shower Raditz, you look like someone had chewed you up and spat you out again". Kakarotto then promptly switched off the channel, before Raditz could retaliate.

"FUCK YOU!"

But kakarotto had already disconnected their channel. Damn that brother of his! He always had to have the last say.

...

"Lord Kakarotto, we have a report from Planet 183, they have located the scout ship heading towards their direction.

Kakarotto looked up immediately. "And what of the escape pods?"

"No word has been heard, my lord" the soldier bowed as he awaited further instructions.

"No need. She's not going there, it's too close. We'll go to Planet 204. Set up the galaxy live broadcast technology".

Truth be told, if she was an average woman, he would have placed his bet on the closest planet; but she was anything but average. Still, Kakarotto wasn't entirely confident about his choice. However, if his guess was wrong; he had an idea to cripple her a little.

 

* * *

 

Exiting the pod, Vegeta breathed a little easier. He had made it to Planet 183 without incident so far, now to stay low and scout around for information, gather some funds before he can make further plans.

Heading towards the credit disposal machine, he tested his theory. About Freeza.

He was stunned further when he had attempted a withdrawal of space credits using his ID during his time with Freeza... not only had it worked, it was active... so there was another Vegeta in this Universe. That and Freeza was or had been present in this universe as well, but what happened? He had some speculation but nothing to back anything up, if he was lucky; he'd be able to discover enough to aid his escape further or he'd be able to return home without the need for information.

He wasn't too concerned about anyone tracking him down via his withdrawal, his hood was up and he wasn't going to stick around long enough to be found.

His relief was temporary. Upon entering the heart of the city; its market street, he became aware there were searches conducted on everyone, even it's citizens. Houses were checked and anyone who looked suspicious was detained and questioned.

Anyone that resembled a Neko-jin was viewed with more suspicion and it wasn't a hush operation.

Looking up as a large video screen, broadcasting a repeat live feed report came on, Vegeta understood why. Kakarotto's face came up on the screen.

" _My people, hear me. A prisoner of war has escaped justice, a Neko-jin female. She is skilled and dangerous, armed or not. It is of great importance that she be found and brought back to face sentence._

_We do not have a visual of her, but she can be identified by her ID number. Her number is 35. Be on a look out for her._

_Let it also be known. If anyone is able to bring her in, a reward of 50,000 credits will be awarded. There is one condition though, she must be delivered alive, no reward would be given for a corpse. Further more, anyone found guilty of sheltering her will be severally punished"_

Damn it, Kakarotto worked fast and far, that broadcast was transmitted across the whole galaxy, it was the same technology Freeza had used before. Vegeta had his suspicions that Kakarotto held some influence over the galaxy, but he never thought he'd have such reach. He was far too close for comfort, and his disguise might not be enough.

He brought a hand up, towards the back of his head; rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, his fingers came into contact with a slightly rough surface of skin. He realised to his horror... there was a deep tissue scar... tracing it with his finger... it read... 35.

 

To be continued~

 

* * *

 

_kono chi、wasurenai = do not forget this blood_

_(この血、忘れない)_


	8. Lessons to remember

**Lessons to remember**

 

His situation was becoming grim fast. There were too many pairs of eyes, and the promise of a reward would make anyone all the more determined to find him.

Damn it. He wore the hood back on, if he had known he had an ID scar there; he would not have cut his hair. He could fool anyone with his change of looks but Kakarotto had seen through his plan… he didn't give anyone a visual picture for identification; he gave an identification number.

If there was a difference in this universe, one that Vegeta wasn't expecting; this was it. Kakarotto was smarter here than the fool back home; apparently the blow to the human Saiyan's head must have been more serious than he had assumed. It had dealt far more damage than mere amnesia.

He couldn't afford to stay here.

He attempted to slip back, away from the market place. His attempts had not gone unnoticed…

Vegeta was aware he was being followed; by four men judging by the sound of their boots. Their kis just about average, were they soldiers, mercenaries or just random thugs… crap… he had to lose them or risk engaging them in battle.

"Hold it right there, sweetheart".

Fuck. That was the sound of a weapon, no doubt aiming towards him. He stopped in his tracks; it would seem he would have to engage them after all.

"What's your hurry?"

Surrounded, Vegeta could finally have a good look at them. Thugs who did not know better, this would be easier than he thought. He resisted the urge to sock the nearest thug as he pulled his hood off.

"A Neko-jin, boss" He stepped back as his 'boss' came over for an inspection. Vegeta almost gagged… it was a disgusting, slimy lizard humanoid and his stench was worse than his looks.

Why did it always have to be something that crawled!?

"Hmm, another one of those cat people eh? And a female" His fingers held Vegeta's jaw as he took a closer look. "Pretty"

Vegeta was on the verge of decking the lizard with the intent of turning him from a long snout to a no snout.

"Think she's the one Kakarotto wants, boss?" That was the thug closest to him.

"She doesn't look like much for a dangerous female. Hmm… check her for the ID".

Immediately Vegeta held his clothes tighter to himself. Those bastards, he could smell the pheromones coming from them. They had no intentions of merely conducting an ID inspection. This universe was littered with hormone driven wankers!

"Co-operate or don't. Either way is fine with us, we'll still gain if you're not the one we want" The lizard wasn't attempting to disguise his intentions. "But I suggest you co-operate, pussy cat, or my men might get trigger happy. I personally think either would be fine, a dead girl might be an interesting lay".

They watched as Vegeta clutched his fists and held onto his clothes… then slowly he released them; allowing them to return to either side, almost in a relaxed or resigned manner.

"That's a good girl" The lizard face came forward, excited over the possibility of sex.

Vegeta tolerated the advance, if he played his cards right; he could still be able to get out of this mess without drawing too much attention. But boy was he ticked, seriously do all females out there have to go through such trouble; he missed being a man already.

Just a little closer… He waited till all four men were close enough, close enough that he could feel their breath on him; their pheromones heavy in the air. He reached carefully, with a sleight of hand; he had managed to take the lizard's dagger that was fastened to his belt.

"Boss… it's her…" the thug behind Vegeta had seen his ID scar. Fuck. No need to hide any further then.

He reached backwards, dagger firmly in hand and stabbed the guy behind him in the throat. He then ducked as he swept his foot under the other three in front and beside him, tripping them off balance. He quickly followed up with a neck lock, snapping the 2nd thug's neck from its spine.

The 3rd thug and the lizard boss had gotten to their feet by then. "Get her!"

The 3rd thug had started firing his rifle. Vegeta leaped out of the way, he was faster now thanks to what little training he had managed to squeeze in during his flight in the scout ship.

"No! We need her alive, you fool! She's worth 50,000 credits, don't let her get away!"

Vegeta snorted at those two fools. They wouldn't live long enough to take him in, let alone collect or spend those credits. He wasn't sure if he was going to cause a problem with his interference in this universe; but he would be doing this universe a small favour by removing such trash.

Rushing forward, he slammed the dagger into the 3rd thug's temple. Just like the other three, he had dropped dead instantly. A quick death was more than what they deserved in Vegeta's opinion, still he would grant some small mercy. He would grant them a swift death, something he wouldn't have given otherwise had he still remained in Freeza's employment.

The thug boss did not dare take his eyes off her; she was a double edge sword… Kakarotto wasn't kidding when he said she was deadly… well balls… his nuts and the rest of him were in hot water. He knew that look; it was the look of a predator with its sight on its prey. She was going to kill him, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He wasn't a strong opponent; Vegeta had fought stronger lowlifes before him. Still he was a bit of trouble if one took into consideration, the body he was occupying at the moment. He fell eventually; Vegeta's agility was still a notch or two higher on the scale. It left him with mild scratch wounds, flesh wounds which could be healed easily.

The problem was the attention the fight had attracted. He could sense more kis heading his direction, far too many for him to take on. Immediately, he turned tail and fled the scene.

 

* * *

 

Despite the distance, he was far from safe. Every planet in the galaxy would be on the lookout for him, thanks to Kakarotto's broadcast. It didn't matter where he went now, Kakarotto had made sure to block his routes and he had done a good job at it. Fuck it, he wasn't going to give up either. He had come too far to surrender, he didn't survive the arena and steal a ship just so he could throw in the white flag.

He felt the sting from his fresh wounds... the ones the lizard face had inflicted on him... damn it, it was slowly showing signs of an infection setting in. Like some species of reptiles, such as a Komodo Dragon; these creatures relied on bacteria to bring down their prey, no matter its size. The bacteria would slowly set in, and the victim would eventually succumb, allowing the predator the time to track it down and devour its prey when it's dead. Vegeta was starting to run a fever and the wound was starting to redden and swell.

Pressing on, he monitored the situation in the city from his hiding place; behind a barrel… no luck, searches were still in progress. The dock was heavily guarded. Damn it. All this trouble just to find one person, Kakarotto must really want his hide.

And everyone else must really want that 50,000 space credit. He reasoned the fact that the broadcast was announced through the galaxy. At least 10 planets or more would have gotten the transmission, yet the citizens; he dare say, from the way they were searching; they seemed rather hopeful they'd be able to find him here on their planet.

He was about to proceed further when he heard footsteps coming his way. Opening the side door, leading into a house he had no business being in; he entered. It was occupied, of course it would be. He came face to face with a family of Kobolds; jackal-like humanoid creatures consisting of a young male, a child and an elder male.

Vegeta cursed his luck. He had no room to escape, outside wasn't an option and the Kobolds might tell on him. His fever was making his world spin, he was out of options. Fuck... wass he already done...

To his surprise, he felt a pair of arms support him, bringing him in, away from the door. He was quickly brought into a room and unceremoniously shoved into a huge basket and covered with laundry; unwashed, smelly laundry. Just in time, he heard heavy knocks on the door and voices demanding entry.

He heard them as they marched in, their heavy boots stomping about as they searched the house, every inch and corner was overturned. He held his breath as they approached closer, to his hiding place. He wasn't sure why they skipped him, perhaps the sight of the dirty laundries did the trick or the smell... but thankfully, he heard them leave.

"They're gone now... it's safe" The young Kobold male removed the laundry, scooping Vegeta out of the basket.

"You can put me down now" Vegeta didn't want to be carried like a woman. Thankfully, the young male complied.

"They were looking for a fugitive, they've taken it too far. Are you alright?" He reached forward and touched Vegeta's face; feeling the warm skin against his palm.

"Don't touch me" He slapped the hand away, his reactions slower now due to his lack of focus.

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean anything by that..." then he noticed her wounds. "You need medical aid. Darling, would you be a dear and bring papa the first aid kit?"

"Ok papa" the little Kobold girl immediately went to get the kit.

"I don't need any help" stubbornly he tried to stand. His legs wobbled under him; sending him crashing onto the floor.

"Hey easy there... no one's going to hurt you... relax" the young male attempted to aid Vegeta again.

"It's alright, you are safe here. Rest..." Vegeta hadn't noticed the elder Kobold until he spoke, he felt the elder stroke his hair, soothing him as he unwillingly closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He felt much better when he woke up. His fever was almost gone, his wounds cleaned and dressed. Turning his face, he noticed the little kobold girl beside him; watching him curiously.

"Morning" she smiled.

Vegeta replayed last night's events. Shit... how long had he been here. He got up immediately.

"You shouldn't get up too suddenly, please wait here. I'll get grandpa and papa" the little girl left the room.

Vegeta quickly snatched up his white hoodie and boots, intending to leave immediately. He didn't get as far as the door, the Kobold male had entered along with the young girl, carrying a tray of food.

"You shouldn't be up so quickly, you have just barely recovered... please stay and have something to eat, at least until the search dies down. You wouldn't want to be caught" He set the tray down on the table.

That caught Vegeta's attention.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't turn you in" the young male reassured him.

"Why?" Vegeta was sceptical.

"I would no sooner sell myself than allow them to murder another innocent woman. You managed to escape from Kakarotto, I say you deserve a chance at freedom". Seeing that she was still standing, he patted the space on the bed. "Please sit down, have some food"

Vegeta remained standing, sitting down would prolong his stay and he didn't want that.

"You're risking death to yourself and your family if you are caught sheltering me". Vegeta crossed his arms as he weighed his decisions and options.

"I know, but my father support my decision and my little girl seems to like you. Would you come over and eat".

_~GROWL~_

"Ch!" His stomach voiced its agreement with the male's suggestion. Arguing with either of the two would result in nothing. He sat down again and dug into the meal. It was a simple meal of soup and a loaf of bread, the soup was bland, the loaf tough and chewy. He ate without complains, he's had worse slop in his younger days. Judging by the physical condition of his hosts, it's likely they hadn't had a decent meal either; yet they willingly shared what little they had. The least he could do was to accept with gratitude.

"Is there another way to the dock?" Vegeta asked as soon as he was done, he didn't want to dally any further.

"You're thinking of leaving already? The dock's full of men watching out for you"

"You think I don't know that!? Didn't you hear what the bastard said, I'm a danger to you and your family if I stay" Did the Kobold have a death wish; he still had an elder father and daughter to care for, the idiot.

"At least wait till evening, when the guards change shift. You should be able to get past them then" He reasoned.

"Why the hell do you care? I am a stranger to you" He couldn't understand why this family would want to aid him, what would they stand to gain if not the 50,000 credits.

"Your planet isn't the only one Kakarotto demanded a yearly tribute..." He replied bitterly.

Vegeta pieced another piece of the puzzle… there had been 7 other women with him, and one of them did resemble a Kobold… then it's true. "Explain"

The male looked up, surprised that this Neko-jin didn't seem to understand. "Explain? You don't know?"

Highly irritated enough at his own lack of knowledge, he growled. "Will you just tell me already" It was hardly his place to make demands, but he has had quite enough already. He didn't want to be in the dark any longer.

"Alright…" The young male quickly complied. "It started 5 years ago, after the Liberation War. The battle was led by a Saiyan, Prince Vegeta. He and his three comrades founded the Liberation Army, it consist of the four Saiyans and some other planets inhabitants, mostly those who hated Freeza as well. I don't really have all the details, but from what I know the Liberation Army won the battle and Freeza was killed, freeing the galaxy from that tyrant."

Vegeta considered the story; there were still many missing pieces. "This still doesn't explain the yearly tributes".

"That would be because, these same planets served Freeza during the war" The elder Kobold supplied as he entered the room.

"Father, what are you doing up… shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see to our guest" the elder gently waved his hand. "Would you please leave us for a while? I would like to speak to her in private"

"Of course" the kobold male picked up the tray and closed the door behind him.

"Please excuse this old man…" he felt around for a seat, sitting down as he did. Though he turned in Vegeta's direction, it was obvious he wasn't focusing on anyone or anything in particular.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice. "You can't see".

"Ah yes… that is true. Still this old man can see what others can't… your highness" He bowed lightly.

That made Vegeta sit up straight. "What".

"These eyes of mine cannot see a physical body… they see the inside of a person, your highness… I recognised you the moment you entered. But your aura has changed… you might not remember this old fool… but we met 8 years ago… back then you had taken pity on this old one and given me a bag of food… I saw your aura then… blue with an angry shade of red… now I see the same tower of blue with a tint of gold… but it is you… I can never forget"

The elder had made a mistake, Vegeta was certain. He wasn't talking about him; but another Vegeta, the one that belonged in this universe. Still he was impressed, this elder could see ki, just as he could recognise a person's ki.

"I need information, in depth information" Vegeta changed the subject.

"Of course. You have been gone for such a long time; it's not surprising you do not know… what would you like to know?"

"Start after the war, as detailed as you can recall" Vegeta felt the need to know.

"It was a hard battle won, Freeza was defeated by your army. I do not know the inside details, forgive this old one; I was not present. But I know there were heavy losses of life, many planets were freed from her control…"

"Wait… her?" Did he hear that right?

"Your highness didn't realise? Freeza was a female Tokage-jin" Vegeta almost flipped, a female!? Last he remembered, the Ice-jin was definitely male. He noted; this was different.

"Continue" Vegeta urged.

"After the war, the Saiyans established themselves as rulers and Kakarotto was left in charge of the galaxy… but because of the war, he also demanded; the eight planets which fought alongside Freeza against them; give him a yearly tribute of a virgin female… this year is the 5th year…"

"Wait, what of me? Why wasn't I in charge?" He was curious but he had his suspicions.

"I'm not sure, your highness. Kakarotto claimed you have gone further into the galaxy, with soldiers; uniting the rest of the galaxy and left him in charge. Others claimed… there was a rumour that you have deceased… but it isn't true… your highness? What has happened to you? And what happened to have you become… like this?"

"Drop the formality. I do not want anyone questioning this, and you will not speak of this to anyone, not even your family". Vegeta ignored the question; he didn't have the answer either.

"Understood. What would you do now?"

"… I'll leave tonight; I won't burden your family further"

 

* * *

 

Vegeta replayed every event from the beginning till now. Parts of his suspicions were right… Kakarotto had every intention to kill them; he had likely killed the girls from the previous years as well; perhaps even his own counterpart in this universe. Kakarotto was twisted, likely from his time in servitude and hadn't recovered.

It was haunting to realise the alternative his life could have spiralled into. How he could have followed the same path had he not found serenity on Earth; how he and Goku could have turned out, he dreaded to think of it.

Deciding it was time, he placed a few credits on the table as he got up to leave. He found his way blocked by the Kobold male.

"So you're leaving…"

"I said I would, move out of the way" Instead Vegeta found himself blocked by the male. He had both hands on either side of him, facing him as he cut his exit. "What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta's tail started to bristle.

"Stay. You don't have to leave".

The hell!? Why the fuck does every male want in his pants! This female body was nothing but trouble! But something was off… Vegeta couldn't smell a hint of pheromone from him, there wasn't a hint of any attraction… He wasn't trying to proposition him… he was attempting to detain him.

"MOVE!" He didn't want to resort to violence, not towards this male and his family. If push came to shove however, he would have no choice.

His hesitant to act on his instincts would be his downfall.

He felt a tinge of pain to his right thigh, looking down he saw the face of the little girl… holding an odd looking syringe in her hands, tearing as she trembled in fear.

"Fuck… what are you…" he collapsed against the male as his muscles gave way, the drugs working fast and hard as they entered his blood stream. He felt himself being scoop up against the male's chest; he felt him caress his face as he spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't let you leave, it wasn't the money… it never was… but my daughter… if they have you, they would spare her. Forgive me…"

Vegeta couldn't respond, not under the heavy influence of the drugs they gave him. He wasn't angry at the Kobold, no; he was angrier at himself. The male was doing whatever it took to protect his daughter; he couldn't fault him for that.

He blamed himself. After so many years under the Ice-jin, after everything he had gone through to survive. All the harsh lessons, both taught, self-taught or learned throughout his life. An important lesson he had told himself many times over never to forget; and yet he had.

Never trust anyone.

 

To be continued ~

 


	9. A promise to keep

**A promise to keep**

 

He felt himself drifting again, in and out of consciousness. He could hear voices; make out a number of kis as he struggled for consciousness. Fuck, when had he become so careless? To think he had actually fallen for such a simple trap, had someone else been with him; he would have been ashamed. It was all that damn human saiyan's influence.

He could not allow any further mistakes… the galaxy was full of dangers, dangers he was aware of. It would do him a world of good to remember that he wasn't in the same universe and should view everything with extra caution.

Forcing himself to wake, he opened an eye but only slightly… he could make out shadows… outlines of people… he was still in the kobold's household… time must have not passed that far… he could make out some disagreement. He could hear the young male and the elder arguing, the little girl was nowhere in sight though. Where was she?

He focused downwards when he felt a slight movement… and there she was, sitting by his feet at the bed. Ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer. Fuck… but at least she didn't seem to realise he was awake.

He tried moving his hand, good it's responding to his command… he would need every muscle at his back and call if he was to get out of here. But what of this family… if he managed to escape, what would become of them. Anger filled him instantly, he didn't want to bother. They had deceived him, sold him; their earlier compassions nothing but lies.

"You cannot do this! What were you thinking!? How could you trade a life for another, even if she's your daughter?! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"It's done! The soldiers are coming… we're done discussing this" the male Kobold sat heavily on the chair, obviously tormented about his choices as well. "I have no choice…" he kept repeating that phrase, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"Papa… she's going to stay with us from now on... right?" She had gone over to him and tugged at his pants.

"Sweetie, go to your room. Papa and Grandpa need to talk" He barely managed a smile.

"Papa? ... I'll be good so... please don't be sad ok?" The little one scurried back to her room, looking back as she did.

"My son, I beg you to think this over. Murder cannot justify the preservation of another life. Please".

"You would rather save a stranger's life than your own granddaughter? In a few years' time, she would be the next tribute to that saiyan fiend. This is the only way we can save her, can't you see that!?" The young male was going ballistic "If I'm wrong then I will answer for it before the pantheon of our gods; not you! All your talks of righteousness couldn't help us, open your eyes! None of that had helped us then, it won't help us now. I cannot lose her... she's all I have left, father... please don't make this any worse." He covered his face with both hands as he slouched into the chair.

Vegeta sighed, things are never that simple. The idiot. You don't get to make bargains with Kakarotto, even he knew that. "You're an idiot and a fool".

"You're awake; you're stronger than I thought…" the Kobold male remained seated.

"And you're a bigger fool than I initially thought" Vegeta snorted.

The elder immediately made his way to Vegeta. "I'm sorry for my son's behaviour… can you stand?"

"No" It was a lie, but one he would have to maintain if he was to avoid another dosage of the same drug.

"I won't ask you to forgive me… nor will I expect you to understand… but I'm sorry… I had to do this for my little girl… I've already informed the soldiers, they're on their way to this planet as we speak" He spoke from where he sat, refusing to meet Vegeta's eyes if they were on him. They weren't.

"Hn, you're an idiot for making this arrangement and an even bigger fool for believing you would succeed". Vegeta spoke, his eyes closed; playing the part of a helpless, paralysed victim. He focused, sensing if there were kis heading their direction… not yet. But it would not be long. "Such a simpleton; had you been a soldier, you would not have lasted a day".

"I guess not… I never was soldier material… I just wanted a simple life… my wife… she was the muscle of this family… bless her soul. She was a good woman… never was one to give in despite her smaller size… you remind me of her. A strong willed woman… I can see why my little girl takes to you."

"Spare me your sentiments. None of your sob stories would save you when the soldiers come knocking. You fool." He growled; he would need to paint a clearer picture for the fool.

"Look, there's a 50,000 credit reward on my head, the reward isn't subject to occupants of a planet solely. That means anyone can turn me in for the reward. You said you informed the soldiers so that would mean Kakarotto doesn't know you're the one who found me. Do the math, Kobold. If Kakarotto doesn't know the truth, then it doesn't matter who gets to collect the bounty, now does it?" How dense could this male be?

"Shit…" Vegeta could feel numerous kis heading in their direction already. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a day…" the elder Kobold supported Vegeta's head as he fed him a cup of water.

"Fuckingtastic…" A day was wasted. Vegeta pulled the elder closer to him as he whispered in his ear. "The soldiers are here and they're reaching… just act normal and do not resist… I will handle the rest. Got it?" He released his hold.

"Understood… I hope you know what you're doing, your…"

"Not a word of that" he reminded the elder.

"Of course" the elder nodded. He had no other choice but to put his trust in the saiyan prince.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough" he directed that statement to the young male. Vegeta could sense his fear now, so he finally understood what he meant. It was far too late for that now; they would have to play by the ear and hope it would be enough.

Everyone but Vegeta jumped at the sound of the loud banging on the door. Daring a peek, the little girl opened a tiny space at the door of her room and watched as her father answered it.

Four soldiers and a ship captain entered just as the male kobold opened the door.

"You're the one who called? Where's the female?" The captain addressed him.

"She's… over there…" he pointed to the cot with Vegeta still lying in it.

"Check her for the ID" A random soldier was instructed and immediately he had gone to investigate.

Still playing the part of the immobile victim, Vegeta tolerated the manhandling but he hadn't liked the touches to his face and neck.

"It's here, captain. ID no. 35. It's her" he saluted.

The captain moved forward as he took a glance. "What's wrong with her? Her eyes are glassy and she's hardly responsive… so this is the 'dangerous' female?"

"She's drugged for your convenience… sirs…" the elder quickly answered before the young male could.

"Very clever for a couple of dogs. So, no one else knows of her being here except you?" Vegeta stopped a growl that was threatening to surface; the blood sucker of a captain was already scheming.

"No one else sir"

"Very good. You've done the right thing, now it's only fair for me to put an end to your worry about your future. You were expecting a reward, yes?" he turned around to face the two Kobold males.

"No reward is necessary sir, we merely wanted the danger out of our home" the elder had spoken, prolonging their conversation as soon as he 'saw' Vegeta's aura spring into action as he took down the nearest soldier who was examining him moments earlier.

Silently, Vegeta snapped the soldier's neck. Using the cloth from the cot, he coiled it around the next closest soldier's neck; pulling it as tightly as he could. The soldier wasn't able to utter a word before his windpipe was crushed from the brutal impact. Two down, three to go.

"I insist" the captain hadn't realised a thing as he kept on talking. "Leave no survivors".

Shit. Vegeta had to move fast. He pulled the next soldier down, just as he was about carry out the captain's orders.

"What the fuck!?" both captain and the last remaining soldier turned to find the female feline, up and had one of their soldiers in an arm lock, before she twisted the sod's neck in their presence. Looking from her to the back where his two other now dead soldiers laid, his panic meter went up a few more notches.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" he ordered the last remaining soldier, the coward wouldn't even do it himself.

"You big bully~ you leave her alone~!" A loud little voice screamed out before she rammed into the soldier's thigh.

"Fuck! What the hell is this!?" the soldier shoved the little girl away from his thigh. "She stabbed me! The bloody bitch!" he aimed his rifle at the girl.

"NO!" three voices shouted out while, she in turn screamed in fear.

A loud thump followed. The same soldier had collapsed onto the floor… Vegeta turned his attention to the little girl… more accurately to the object in her hands. It was that familiar syringe. Vegeta smirked, silently praising her.

"I need backup, send more men. Send every soldier on board on the double!" Shit… the captain was still up. He pulled out his rifle. "Don't you fuck with me bitch, I won't be ruined by a woman!" He took aimed at Vegeta.

There hadn't been a need for Vegeta to do anything. Someone else had beaten him to it.

The young Kobold male had rammed himself into the captain's side, using his weight he had knocked him off balance and send them both crashing onto the floor. Vegeta kicked the rifle out of his reach before he could grab it.

"You picked the wrong person and family to mess with… Close your eyes, girl" Vegeta called out to the Kobold girl, he would spare her the sight. She obeyed, covering her eyes with her hands as her grandfather held her.

"Wa… Wait!" He didn't have the chance to complete his sentence if he had one. Vegeta had slammed his fist down into the front frame of his face, shattering the face structural bone of his skull. His face caved in from the impact, the blood gashed out from all possible exits of his face, bones shattered in fragments under face tissue. The only thing on the guy's face that was still intact was his scouter.

An awkward silence followed when it all finally quieted down, the dangers had passed for now. Vegeta had nothing to say, he was always a man of few words. He had instead opted to analyse their situation. They were far from being safe. More soldiers were coming, likely the whole unit… he won't be able to hold them off and if he left, the family here would be in danger… well fuck.

"You should go, you're not safe here" the male broke the silence.

"Papa… no… please"

"I agree… your… you're not safe here… you should leave" the elder corrected himself in time.

"No, I don't want her to go… please papa… make her stay… grandpa…?" She immediately ran towards Vegeta, hugging him by his thighs; startling him.

"What the… let go, kid" he was half-tempted to shake her off his thigh. Oh kami, she just turned on the waterworks too… wonderful...

"She can't stay, honey…" the male kobold gently pried her off. "If she stays, more bad people will come and hurt her… you don't want that to happen… right?" he tried to explain gently to the crying girl.

"We'll be fine, we survived the war. We can survive this" the elder Kobold assured Vegeta, sensing his unease.

He was growing too attached to this family; he had known them for how long, a few hours at most. Damn, he has grown soft… this must be that baka's fault again. He reached out and lightly patted the girl's head. "When is she to be given?"

"In 10 years, she's eight years old now" the elder answered.

"She doesn't have the scar yet" Vegeta noted.

"They're given the brand once they reach puberty, once that day comes; they'll come for my little girl… they'll take her from us…" the male was trying his best not to break down in front of her.

"That day won't come" he spoke before he could think. "I will stop him myself if I have to" The room was shifting back to the audience hall, back at Vegeta-sei. The events replaying itself, it was the day he was gifted to Freeza. The years of humiliation and pain he had endured. No more! It won't happen again.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt her lean her head against his arm. "You'll live to see her grow…" it was a promise he made to himself as well as them. A promise he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep, but one he wasn't looking forward to break. Another darn influence from that baka, he reasoned. "You have to take care of your father and grandfather, and you take care of her. He spoke to both father and daughter.

"What would you do now?" the elder took hold of Vegeta's hands in his, a small gesture of comfort; accepted with much gratitude. "Lord Kakarotto wouldn't stop searching for you… He wasn't like this, years ago… I don't know what could have happened… but maybe you could stop this madness" It was hard to keep anyone's hopes up in these dire times. Vegeta didn't attempt to answer.

Instead, he turned back to the unconscious soldier. "I have an idea…" It was an extremely far-stretched plan, and honestly he did not like it one bit. He hadn't the slightest confidence of winning the odds. He didn't have the choice to choose now, did he?

The soldiers were coming.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the location as directed by their captain's scouter, the backup force were stunned. Five bodies littered the ground some distance away from the city, their four comrades as well as their captain. Immediately they checked for any sign of life via their scouters.

"We have one here… he's barely alive" it was hard to see the face; it was battered and bloody, and the voice… the survivor could barely make a decent sound, let alone form a sentence. He did however, point to a direction with a shaky finger.

"She went that way!? You and you, bring him to the med bay. The rest of you, follow me".

Having given his instructions, the leader of the backup unit led his remaining 12 men towards the direction pointed out by the downed soldier, while two others brought him to the med bay on their ship.

They scouted the area close to an hour; their scouters were of no help. There were too many life forms here, it was impossible to differentiate the kis of the animals from a person.

There. They spotted something white, a white hoodie covering a body that was lying on the ground. They moved cautiously towards it. As they came closer, a few feet within reach, the leader started spreading the men out. Surrounding the white figure as they moved in closer, there hadn't been a response.

Perhaps she was injured. He gestured to one of the men closest to it; the guy cautiously removed the hood from the head.

He gasped and fell butt first onto the ground. It was a bloody head, without its facial skin from the temple down to the neck. Its eyes staring straight at him without its eye lids, it was enough to make a person's guts turn inside out and the smell... The soldier turned and threw up whatever contents he had in his stomach.

"What in the galaxies is this!?" the leader had stepped up to the sight, gagging as he made an inspection. It was a male body with his face flayed from the body.

"It's Zormon. I recognise that tattoo on his arm" Another soldier came forward within range and had taken notice of the man's tattoo. "He was with the captain". The leader wasn't listening by then… he was busy doing a head count of the men in his head.

There were 21 men on the ship. One was the paramedic, their captain, himself and 18 soldiers. Five guys, including the captain went on shore first… then he himself led 14 men on shore, including himself that would be 15. The paramedic is always on the ship so that's 16. But earlier at the location, there were five men and now here's another one … that would make it 22 men.

There was an extra person!

"SHIT!" He immediately attempted to make a call to the ship, but no one answered. He screamed out in frustration as he looked up into a distant where the ship had been docked and spotted a familiar aircraft as it took off, disappearing from his sight.

"SIR! Our ship's stolen! That soldier stole it!" And more frustration when he saw the paramedic and the two soldiers he had send off with that injured soldier; running towards his direction.

"That soldier was that cat-whore! She stole our ship!" he practically roared.

 

* * *

 

Kakarotto hadn't been surprised at the reports; he had come to expect such surprises from her. Again she has outwitted his soldiers and him. He had waited on a planet he had assumed she'd land on; only to realise she hadn't. His soldiers had lost their ship on the other planet she had apparently taken refuge in. Well played and well done for her. If she had been in his presence now, he would have applauded her. He had four dead soldiers, a dead captain and a prized ship gone; he would have to read the report in more details later.

A siren broke the silence. It was the communication system. Kakarotto wasn't expecting a call, so who could this be? He switched it on. It was a face he didn't recognise, it was hard to tell with all that blood on his face, but the combat suit indicated he was one of his soldiers.

"Speak up, soldier" he was expecting a report at most. But he wasn't expecting the soldier to reach up to his face and start peeling his own face off. Then he realised there was another face under the first.

He watched, mesmerised by the sight. It was her, he was sure of it. He could tell despite the blood covering most of her features. He waited patiently as she brushed off bits of dried, coagulated blood off her face; revealing a face he had longed to see. Ah, so that was how she fooled them.

She had the same look about her, that confident glare he had expected. He had to admit she looked good, covered in blood. He smirked despite himself, his tail swaying; hinting of his excitement. She spoke then, waking him from his thoughts.

"Not saiyan enough to do your own dirty work, Kakarotto? Or do you prefer giving orders behind your men, from your throne? Just like Freeza?" She was taunting him, just like she did back on the mother ship. He should have taken offense at that tone and accusation, a part of him did; the other however, noted the challenge she had issued him.

He grinned. "You won't be able to handle me if I showed you how Saiyan I can be" his eyes roamed her body as he allowed the words to sink in. She got the message; he heard her growl as she promptly turned off the communication channel.

So she wanted him to find her on his own strength, did she? Part of the thrill was the chase after all. He was sure she would have a trap for him, and he was looking forward to it. Two can play this game, after all he had the best teacher years back and he had done it before.

Opening the galaxy map on his monitor, he quickly traced the whereabouts of the ship. Except it wasn't the ship's coordinate signals, it was from a scouter. His scouter, the same one he had instructed the captain to place in the controller compartment before sending him to Planet 183.

He was confused… she was heading in the direction of the Milky Way… there weren't many planets in that galaxy, but there were many dead planets. They had been unsuitable, unable to support any life for years. Except for one, could it be… was she heading there?

He laughed. He knew what he had to do now. Picking up a new scouter, he gave instructions to his soldiers as he made his way to the space pods. Seated comfortably inside the improved pod that was now larger with sufficient room to stretch one's legs, he keyed in his desired destination.

Earth.

 

* * *

 

Soldiers were mere cannon fodders; no one would recognise or miss them. Harsh but true. It had been the case when he had been in Freeza's employment. It was evident; it remained the same now. That was the reason Vegeta was able to fool them, he couldn't use the Captain; the soldiers would have recognised him. It had been a gruesome chore to have to kill the soldier and more so when he had to flay his skin. It irked him to the core of his being to have to wear that same skin on his face after for a few hours. But it had worked.

He managed to steal the ship and now he's safely in space again. He couldn't run like this forever, he had to stop Kakarotto from chasing him somehow. He had a rough idea but he had to draw the man out; alone. Pushing that red button had been the last thing he wanted to do, he had poked at the man's pride and challenged him to get to him alone. But that wasn't what ticked him the most.

It was the look Kakarotto gave him after. The bastard was stripping him with his eyes, that bloody bastard! After he had disconnected the communication channel, Vegeta wondered if he indeed knew what the heck he was doing. Probably not. Truth be told, he wasn't sure.

He had been running from Kakarotto for two weeks now, his next destination would make it close to a month. He was still trapped in this universe, in this body no matter where he went… the dragon balls… if they were still on Earth, he would chance it when Kakarotto was off his back. And if that didn't work, would his family or friends… Would the Kakarotto of his universe find a way to help him? Did they know or realised anything? Suddenly he felt utterly alone.

Just as quickly, he perished that thought. He cursed, shaking his personal feelings aside. He loathed self-pity and he wasn't one to wallow in it like a pig in mud. Fuck it, he's gone through worse shit and been through hell; and each time, he had survived and became stronger for it.

He set the course towards the galaxy he had lived in for the good majority of half his life, before heading for the showers.

Safely hidden within the controller compartment beneath the controls, the scouter had already given away his location. The noises from the ship's bridge were enough to mute out its sounds, indicating its presence.

 

To be continued ~

 


	10. Hope silenced

**Hope silenced**

 

It had taken a whole week to cross the Milky Way, into the galaxy he desired. Now, he would have to find a planet suitable enough to plan his trap. Preferably a planet with vast vegetation; plentiful of wildlife game, but void of human civilization.

Reaching into the front of his saiyan suit, he pulled out a small syringe that was filled with the same knock-out drug used by the Kobolds a week ago. It was a cheap shot by a long stretch; one, his honour and pride wouldn't have allowed under normal circumstances.

He wasn't sure how long the effects would last against a Saiyan, but it should give him sufficient time to do the necessary. And by necessary, he would have to destroy all possible means of escape. He would have to trap Kakarotto on a planet, deprive him of transportation and communication; indirectly crippling him for a time.

The hardest part however, was to get close enough to administer the drugs into him… that and the fact that Kakarotto could easily ground him into paste if he wanted to. If he failed, he would rather die fighting; he would rather die a warrior than live as a slave.

If he did succeed however, then he would journey to Earth and gather the dragon balls. Again, it came down to the dragon balls. The easiest and quickest solution to problems, a convenient way to avoid responsibilities no one wanted to take. He sighed at the irony. Once he had wanted the convenience of its magical powers, the wish for immortality. A wish for unlimited time for him to obtain the super saiyan transformation and take his revenge. A wish he was glad he never made.

Now, it would be for a different reason. It would be for himself yes, but also for the inhabitants of this universe. For those whom he had met and those whom would come to suffer the same if nothing was done. He never asked to be a hero; it came with too much responsibility. It was terrifying to have even one life that depended on you, and your actions; let alone the lives of many; all the more so if he failed. A hero could not be selfish, a trait he wasn't sure he had, or qualified.

Back in his universe, there was Son Goku; he was the hero everyone had wanted and loved; Vegeta had been fine with that. Let him take that role, he was more suitable for it. But in this universe, there was no Son Goku. There was Kakarotto. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew better than to meddle in another universe's affairs. But some things deserved to be changed. His son from the future had done so, and he dare say it had been a good change. Vegeta made up his mind, with renewed determination he turned back to his task.

Looking through the galaxy map, he couldn't help but notice the names were different, not only that; but some planets were gone as well. Was this another difference between their universes? He quickly located a greenish brown planet that was suitable to support life, he keyed in its co-ordinations.

 

* * *

 

He touched ground 20 hours later. He stepped out, taking in the sights; it was practically a desert in most areas whereas there were also wild vegetation. There was nothing for miles, no signs of life other than the small insects and animals. This planet was suitable enough.

He walked further; he would have to familiarize himself with the place if he was to have an advantage. It was odd, while he was walking on sand; the ground felt hard under his boots. Like a flat, hard surface of stone.

A gust of wind forced him to close his eyes as it passed. Opening his eyes again, he saw a layer of black on the ground he was on. Kneeling, he brushed the sand off the ground with his fingers… it was a road… a familiar black, tar road for vehicles. Then he heard something to his left and turned to its source. It was a bended over signboard. He walked over, his hands shook as he reached for it; slowly turning it around.

His heart sank as he read the words. 'Welcome to West City'.

NO! Impossible! He dropped the sign onto the ground. He run further beyond the sign, it had to be a mistake.

It wasn't…

His heart sank deeper with each step he took; his suspicions confirmed as he went in further. The park with the playground he had gone with Bulma and Trunks was in ruins, the structure barely holding together. The street department stores that stretched from the corner to the other side of the road were barely able to retain half its walls; with a torn poster of a woman's lower half, left hanging onto it. Scrapes of metal from vehicles littered everywhere. It was a scene of silent chaos.

Walking deeper in, he came to a big piece of land with its circular shape… he could recognise it. It was where Capsule Corp would have been. There were broken building structures everywhere, it wasn't recent… he could tell from the damages and the colouring of the remains of the buildings, it had happened more than a decade ago.

It was a scene from a nightmare; one he, himself had been responsible for; many years ago. It was the tell-tale sign of a purge.

Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. This had been Earth, destroyed a long time ago.

Vegeta let out an anguish cry to the heavens.

 

* * *

 

Kakarotto touched ground five hours before Vegeta; his improved space pod, built for speed as well as distance in addition to comfort. Its capability to minimise the use of fuel as well as its inbuilt reserve fuel tank made it the most favoured transportation for Saiyans; despite its restriction for room space. While it was possible for a smaller individual to hitch a ride on another's lap or between the legs in the pod, it wasn't a comfortable fit. So its availability and usage was restricted solely to the Saiyan rulers.

He took in the overall view of his surroundings, appreciating the fresh air that filled his lungs. Taking a slow flight, he scouted the area. What used to be buildings now served as shelters for wildlife; and vegetation had flourished. The animals looked up curiously rather than fear; they were now the inhabitants of this planet with little predators or interference. It was a wilderness in its own right, the sights, sounds and the smell. Everything was wild and free, just the way a Saiyan liked.

Kakarotto landed on a branch before diving into the river below, sighing in content as he savoured the cooling water on his skin. How he missed this. Being in charge of a galaxy, he had little time for himself. It felt good to finally let himself be free, for a short while.

Walking back to shore, he removed his armour and hung his spandex onto a branch to dry. Dressed in his black underwear, he sat on the grass. So he had five hours to kill, what should he do.

_~GROWL~_

He rubbed his stomach. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten anything for the past few hours. Alright. He got up, time to do a little hunting. A loud splash caught his attention, he grinned. Or maybe a little fishing. He dived back into the river.

Licking his fingers clean after a meal of two giant fishes, Kakarotto relaxed on the field of grass. She should be touching down soon; he checked her co-ordinations via his scouter. Another 30 minutes at most, he could barely contain his excitement. His tail started swaying from side to side, he was never one to control it properly. He would have to remedy that sooner or later, he wrapped his tail around his waist; counting down the time when she would arrive.

 

* * *

 

He didn't have to wait long.

His scouter picked up the ship's arrival just as it entered Earth's atmosphere, some distance from where he was. Standing up, he walked towards the tree where his dried spandex and armour were. Casually, he put them on before taking flight, towards the ship's direction and to her. He purred with anticipation.

The chase was nearing its end. She had managed to stay clear of him for a month and now that freedom was expiring. He would have her submit, one way or another. And he hoped she would put up a good fight.

...

Kakarotto caught sight of her upon reaching his destination. She had changed her appearance, just as he had expected. She now had shorter, dark hair with some small traces of orange. He could see she had developed some muscles around her arms and thighs during her escape as well. Dressed in the Saiyan armour, she was impressive. She seemed more a warrior than a whore and this pleased him, it would make things all the more interesting.

Vegeta felt him coming towards him before he arrived. He was too numb to care at this moment. His rage overpowered his fear, this wasn't his universe but its loss hadn't sat well with him. It wasn't due to the lack of the dragon balls; it was the loss of everything he had held dear. The planet that took him in, his family, the people he knew as allies and the other inhabitants he had come to cherish and sworn to protect.

It was Vegeta-sei all over again.

Kakarotto landed some distance from him. Casting his head down slightly, without turning his head, Vegeta asked one thing. He had to know.

"Did you do this?"

Kakarotto was surprised by the question. He had expected a number of reactions from her, but for her to ask him this and rather calmly… that wasn't in his list of expectations.

"A month of running, and this is all you could come up with?"

"Just answer the fucking question!" Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists.

He would have to teach her some manners when this was over; crossing his arms he allowed a smirk. "Yes, I did it. All in a days' work, or should I say nights' work. They were so weak it was easy and pathetic."

His scouter started flashing numbers. His eyes widened as the numbers soared higher and kept on going. Impossible! He reset the numbers, but there it was again and still climbing. How could she have such power!?

Unprepared, a sudden impact had send him flying some feet away from his original position. Stunned, he turned to the source of impact. It was her. Impossible! How could she manage that!? He took a second look at her, she mirrored the look of an angry beast. Her tail had bristled to three times its normal size as it wrapped around her waist. She was growling low, sizing him up like an opponent would.

Kakarotto attempted to check her power level again, but the scouter had been damaged from the impact. Cursing, he pulled it off and crashed it under his feet.

Focusing his attention back at her, he noticed she had taken a fighting stance. The pose of a seasoned fighter, one he thought was familiar. Narrowing his eyes, he followed suit; taking up his usual fighting pose as well.

Neither of them made a move, both sizing the other up as they watched for any signs of weakness. Both waiting for an opening, something that might work towards their own advantage.

Kakarotto reminded himself to calm down. No matter how strong or skilled the female was, she would not survive against a Saiyan's full strength. He didn't want to kill her after all; that would defeat the purpose of the chase and his intention.

He dashed forward, intending to knock her out but she was faster and had delivered a hard kick to his belly instead. He cursed, rubbing his belly as he crouched into another stance. She was fast, and that kick had stung a little. So much for taking it easy on her. He grinned, he wasn't mistaken after all, this female was a fighter. He would have to fight seriously and he intended to, the adrenaline rush fuelling him. He had not felt such rush for a long time and he was starting to enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

It was a battle based on raw strength, skills and agility.

Kakarotto had clearly underestimated her; she was able to hold her own against him. Rather well in fact, it was as if she could read his moves. Her moves were smoothly executed despite the lack of strength. Her strikes were brutal and precise, not bad for a female feline. He had to admit she was beginning to wear him down a tiny bit; she had anticipated all his moves and had counter attacked them all.

It was as if she had sparred with him before, her body moved so fluently like she had done this many times before. Truly, this woman was a mystery; she was the first and would likely be the last he would have the chance to spar with at this level. It was a pity he couldn't use any ki blast, he would have damaged her otherwise.

Kakarotto caught both Vegeta's wrists in a tight hold.

"Ch!" Vegeta mentally cursed.

Kakarotto grinned, his face dangerously close. "Give up?" He purred.

Kakarotto barely caught the sight of Vegeta's grin before he was head-butted right in the face. He staggered a little, losing his grip on Vegeta when he instinctively brought a hand to his nose, Vegeta followed up with his signature 'Amazing Impact' a counter attack move which he had to improvise due to his inability to fly. He jumped up high enough above Kakarotto before executing his 'Double Axe Handle' sending him crashing back to the ground. It wasn't as strong as it normally would be in his normal body, but it had dealt some damage. Shit… Vegeta had forgotten what he was supposed to do. His earlier rage had clouded his reasoning, now that some bit of that rage was sated; he was able to think straight again. Reaching into his suit, he searched for the syringe.

He didn't get the chance to reach it, he froze when he felt a familiar ki; some distance away from the small crater Kakarotto had landed in from his earlier attack. He gasped. He didn't have to look to know, he felt a familiar heat behind him.

"You're good, woman. Apart from Freeza, you're the second person to force me into this transformation" Kakarotto reappeared in his super saiyan transformation. He grinned as he took in her shocked expression; he took up his battle pose again. His opponent locked in his sight.

Well fuck. Vegeta had hoped… so this was how he defeated Freeza, it wasn't surprising. The first transformation was necessary in order to defeat Freeza, it was the case in his universe, so it stood to reason that it could be the same here. Fool, he should have anticipated that possibility.

Faced with little to no choice, he took up his battle pose again. He would have to fight; his life would depend on it.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes into the second round had Vegeta confused. Why was Kakarotto holding back; he could have easily ended this fight. He wasn't using any ki blast, just his skills but his super saiyan transformation had made him stronger, faster.

Kakarotto was having a fine time actually; she was still able to both counter and dodge him despite his transformation. But this fight had gone on long enough; it was time to end it. Moving fast, creating an illusion of disappearance; he had moved behind her and with one hand he had taken hold of her wrist and the other on her waist. Using his ankle he had successfully tilted her balance and brought her down, taking extra caution not to slam her too hard.

Vegeta turned the moment he sensed Kakarotto behind him, but it was too late. Kakarotto had captured him by his wrist and waist. He felt resistant around his boot before he was brought down onto the ground. He struggled to get up, but Kakarotto had moved quickly.

Both Vegeta's wrists were brought above his head, securely trapped in the super saiyan's hold. He looked up at Kakarotto, glaring at him as he panted. His chest moving upwards and down again as he did.

Kakarotto was in a better state, he was a little winded but not as winded as Vegeta.

With one hand, he pinned both her wrists above her head. Positioning himself above her; face to face, he took in the sight of her. He smirked; she was glaring at him again. She was tired, yet still she would fight him to the end. Such an enigma, and she was his. He had chased her and won their battle, he had rights to her. Rights, he intended to claim.

"Looks like I win, woman." Kakarotto bend over, his face just inches away from her. "The chase is over, and the hunt is done". He moved his head back a little as she spoke.

"There was never a hunt to begin with!" Vegeta attempted to break the hold on his wrists.

"I see you know what a hunt is. Let me refresh your memory. You initiated a chase; I accepted and followed you through the galaxy and here. Then again, you initiated a fight; I won. You wanted my attention, well you have it. But what are you going to do now, woman? I have won and so have rights. And I remember saying, if you survive my arena; you would become a companion, didn't I?" He watched as she paled at the realisation of his words.

Vegeta renewed his struggles; doubled it.

Kakarotto licked his lips, this was better than he thought. Using his other hand and his tail, he pushed both her legs apart, making sure to press his groin against her. He was sure she felt him, hard and eager for her attention; he was enjoying her panicked gasps as he settled himself between her legs. Using his weight to pin her down, he was now free to use his hand again. He turned her face towards him; he found he rather liked doing that to her.

"Give yourself to me, woman" Kakarotto forced a kiss on Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta gasped as he struggled for freedom.

"GET OFF ME!"

 

To be continued ~

 


	11. Fate worse than death

**Fate worse than death**

 

She resisted, of course she would. Kakarotto did not think she would give in, not without a fight and perhaps not after. That was what made it all the sweeter.

Kakarotto's attempt to remove the armour had been a disaster; it would have in fact, been comical under different circumstances. The material had stretched as he attempted to yank it off; it stretched as far as he pulled and he couldn't pull it over her head without releasing his hold on her.

Growling with impatience, he had proceeded to cut the armour off with ki; throwing the ruined chest plate far somewhere in the distance as he did. She had fought harder then, indirectly rubbing herself against him.

Kakarotto closed his eyes slightly, fighting back a moan at that delicious friction as she pressed against his flesh that was so hard now, it was almost unbearable. It was a feat itself that Kakarotto still retained any slight conscious of mind when all he wanted to do right now was to tear off the barrier of clothes that were in his way and plunge into her warmth.

No, he wanted all of this to last, to savour what he had worked so hard; travelled so far for. He didn't want to have it end this quickly. Taking a good look at the female beneath him without the saiyan armour, he couldn't have been more pleased. She was proportionate in all the right areas, without the frail physical frame most females had. He was confident she was hardy and would be able to accommodate him and withstand his strength.

A sharp kick to his side stunned him from his observations. Damn female.

"GET THE HELL OFF, KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta brought his leg closer, and aimed a well-placed kick at Kakarotto's head.

That had stung, the impact to the side of his head; so close to his ear that it rang for a few seconds. Kakarotto was finding it harder to keep his cool. Instinctively, he reached over and grabbed Vegeta's tail; pulling it as if it were a Saiyan's tail.

The results were instant, Vegeta had screamed out in agony, throwing his head back, exposing his neck in the process; his body going into a state of uncontrollable shiver fits. The pain was evident to both Vegeta and Kakarotto. Kakarotto wasn't sure if it was due to the genes of the species or a possibility he had been too rough, but he now had the upper hand; he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

With her tail still firmly in hand, he reached down; nuzzling her neck as he did, taking in her scent deeply. He continued downwards till he reached the neckline of the spandex suit. He hooked his teeth onto the material, with a quick jerk of his head and a sharp rip; he had torn off the front of the suit, exposing a pair of firm breasts.

Releasing the tail, Kakarotto ran a hand over her toned stomach; feeling her tense as he did. His hand reached upwards, he could hear the female breathe; her heart rate quickened as his hand progress further, before it came to rest on a breast. Just like Vegeta, he came to the same conclusion; they were of the ideal size. He ran a finger over a nipple; delighted at the reaction he got in return.

"Ah..." Vegeta stopped himself right there, he was never sensitive in that area before, not once had anyone touched him there, as a man; being in a female's body had changed that. Blushing crimson at his own reaction, he started a low growl instead.

Kakarotto almost shook his head in amusement at the growl. Ignoring it, he ran his tongue along her skin. Not surprisingly, she started with the struggles again. He knew how to stop that; he focused his attention on her other breast.

Vegeta gasped at the sensation. Damn it! That horny bastard! Assaulted with sensations in areas he had never experienced before, he was butter in Kakarotto's skilled hands. He mewled as he felt a wet tongue tease a nipple; while the other was caressed by Kakarotto's index finger and thumb. He squirmed, unsure if it's to escape these alien signals brought about by Kakarotto's touch or to reach closer for more.

Kakarotto smirked. She's sensitive, obviously all this was new and she had no idea what to do. He lowered his hand from her breast downwards, slowly so as to not break the trance. Reaching into the spandex, he moved his hand downwards.

"?" Kakarotto momentarily stopped when he felt moisture at his fingertips. Could it be? He crooked a finger inwards, lightly brushing her opening as he did.

Vegeta felt a rush of pleasure threatening to overflow his brain signals. He voiced out a moan, purring as he did. Kakarotto took that as a sign to continue; relentlessly he teased her, slowly but surely he felt her start to relax.

She was ready.

He released his hold on her wrists as he began undressing himself; relieved, he was free from all that restricting spandex. He reached downwards removing the rest of her spandex as well. Finally, he drank in the sight of her and what a sight she was. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her now.

Using both hands, he spread her legs open; bringing her closer to him, he began by rubbing his glans along her inner labia. It brought him slight relief but it wasn't enough. He positioned himself against her opening, took in a deep breath and began to push.

Vegeta was starting to regain control of himself again, opening an eye; he was stunned, he felt a sense of déjà vu again… he was naked and under Kakarotto, a super saiyan, but this wasn't his mind nor was this saiyan, his Kakarotto. He was jointed back further into reality by the pressure against his lower region.

"STOP IT, KAKAROTTO!" he began another round of struggling, except this time it was out of sheer panic.

Kakarotto had just about enough, he was done with foreplay; he was going to have her now. He gripped her waist firmly with both hands and pushed hard, his back moved with the effort; his eyes shut in concentration from the tight squeeze. He heard her scream; her body arched for that brief moment, a whine then a sharp hiss followed. Not wanting another struggle, Kakarotto quickly locked her wrists above her head again with a single ki ring. He had hoped to avoid using it, but it seemed he had no choice.

Kakarotto savoured his triumph as he started pushing himself further in; kami, she was tight. Vegeta panted, taking in heavy breaths of air as he felt Kakarotto push in deeper. He whined almost pitifully as he was forced to take in more; the earlier lubrication helping little to ease his discomfort. Kakarotto was too big, he was hurting him.

Finally fully sheathed inside her; Kakarotto had a chance to look at her. She was facing away from him, shivering slightly from pain no doubt; she looked miserable. It was to be expected, she was a virgin after all.

Kakarotto began to move, panting in small gasps of pleasure as her tight walls squeezed and massaged him. She, on the other hand, did not seem to enjoy it as he did. She had trashed against the ki ring, trying to free herself; glaring at him even as tears ran down her face, whining in agony.

He grinned; he understood her reaction very well. It had been a nightmare to have his member inside her, but it was hell of another depth to feel that member moving in and out of her; the knowledge that she was being fucked. That, the man she loathed, was fucking her and she was powerless to stop it. It made this conquest, all the more... delicious.

The pain was excruciating, Vegeta had never felt such intense pain. The heat, as it steadily built up in his lower abdomen; Vegeta compared it to the possibility of having a hot iron rod forced into him. He was convinced, Kakarotto had intended for it to hurt; he was punishing him, making sure he never forgot who owned him. The bastard!

Kakarotto wasn't sure how long it lasted; longer than he had with Ayla, that was for sure. He would have been disappointed if this didn't last. It was bliss to finally be deep in her heat, it had taken a month to finally catch her and it had been worth it. Her whimpers had started to change as well, as he felt her tension ease as he kept at it. For all her resistance, she was still a woman; touched in the right places and she would melt.

Kakarotto moved faster now, changing his pace as she finally opened up to him; she was no longer in agony, she was starting to enjoy it. He hooked an arm under her thigh, giving himself better access; deeper still. He watched her breasts bounce as he pounded into her; again and again. He was too hot; shit… he couldn't hold it any longer.

Vegeta felt Kakarotto quicken his pace, his grip tightening around his waist. Kakarotto had a look of intense concentration, he know what that look was. He had seen it on his Kakarotto before.

"No! Kakarotto! Uhhhhh!" Vegeta's body tensed as he felt another wave of heat inside him; it was nothing compared to the pain he felt on his neck, or the rush of emotions that flowed into him. It was too much for his mind to take; it had taken every bit of will power to shut Kakarotto out. Exhausted from everything that took place, he fell into unconsciousness.

Spent after having cum inside her; Kakarotto slowly withdrew himself. Panting heavy as he dropped his super saiyan transformation, he realised two things. One, he had somehow screwed her unconscious and second, her neck was bleeding. He licked his lips; he must have bitten her in the heat of the moment.

Instincts.

 

* * *

 

He sat in his pod with her, wrapped in a cloth; on his lap, against his chest. Kakarotto could afford the time to relax, frustration finally sated; he now had to decide what to do with her. Sniffing her blood, he reached over and licked it; it should heal quickly enough. Looking at her now, she was still the fiery female he met at the mother ship, he was confident she would remain so. She would become a favourite among the Saiyans; no doubt his brother and Nappa would like her too. He stopped a growl that was about to surface.

He was kidding himself, he already knew from the time he decided to chase her across the galaxy; he knew what role he had wanted her to play. So she will. A companion as promised, but she deserved a little more for having accomplished what she did. She would be a companion, solely for him.

Initiating the sleep mechanism; Kakarotto wrapped his arms around her. Even this felt so familiar; someone… very familiar. Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to wander… he could have been wrong, but he could have sworn back on Earth when he had touched her. He was almost certain, for just a brief moment; it felt as if he could just barely, maybe he might have touched her mind… but it was impossible.

She wasn't a Saiyan.

 

* * *

 

It had been a month or so since his last conversation with Kakarotto and finally his brother was coming home. Reports from his pod's signals indicated he was an hour away from arrival. Good, that was enough time.

It was ridiculous having to go get that stupid skin head every time he was needed, but both his brother and he knew where he'd be... the horny fool would hardly ever be far from the ladies' room, which in Raditz's opinion, should have it's name changed from the ladies' to Nappa and ladies' room. And it was the same for every base they visited. It was always his favourite stop, he just didn't seem to get enough. Raditz could have sworn, the selection of females existed solely for Nappa, both Kakarotto and himself hardly visited. It's a wonder that old geezer's plumbing was still working.

Opening the communication channel via his scouter, Raditz was about to speak when...

"OHHH baby, that's it. Show me those goods, come on sweet tits, shake them. Wo ho ho~"

Raditz smacked his hand against his head. That, he didn't need to hear... it was disturbing enough to hear Nappa's dirty talk but to be able to recognise his groans and moans... Argh!

"Nappa! You better finish up fast! Kakarotto's coming back!" Raditz roared into the scouter.

"Oh Raditz? I hear you, give me ten minutes. Ooohh! Yeah just like that".

"FIVE MINUTES and hurry up! He's going to reach in 45 minutes" Raditz promptly switched off the channel.

...

Stirring awake inside the pod, Vegeta didn't need to see, to know what had taken place, he had failed; and he had failed miserably. Kakarotto had not only retrieved him, he had dishonoured and humiliated him. He had not only raped him, he had forced a link between them.

It had shocked him to discover it had been possible... he wasn't in a Saiyan body; apparently the body hadn't mattered, but what was inside... he was a Saiyan. His mind and soul still were, the 'mating' ritual was done and a link had been established between them. FUCK! He wanted to scream, it was bad enough to have the Kakarotto of his universe do this to him. Now here as well!?

He was beginning to feel fear, this Kakarotto wasn't ignorant of the Saiyan's teachings. With a link, he could and may just pry any information out of him. He could do the same of course, but the danger of the other knowing was present as well. This wasn't the Kakarotto of his time, he had to be very careful and block himself off as much as he could.

They landed at the 'Arena base' again, Vegeta noted. Great... so was he to be prey again? He saw two familiar faces, the moment the pod opened it's hatch. Raditz and Nappa... so they were alive here too. He had wanted to get up but Kakarotto had a firm grip on him, he growled but damn the guy; Kakarotto had smirked instead.

Ordering a soldier to fetch him a robe, he couldn't help but smirk at the growl directed at him. She was still as feisty as before, good; it wouldn't have been fun otherwise. And there his brother was, with Nappa. He smirked at them.

Raditz came forward first. As his brother, he had the first privilege to stand on par with him. "So this is she? She doesn't appear to be much" Having said so, he tilted Vegeta's face upwards to face him as he leaned closer.

"I don't think..." Kakarotto was too late with his warning.

"OWW, FUCK!" Raditz hadn't expected that. She got him good there, he glared at her as he got up from the ground, rubbing his temple. Vegeta returned his glare, accompanied with a growl.

"That's one for her! HAHAHA" Nappa was laughing so loudly it was starting to hurt his ears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Raditz was indignant. "You could have warned me"

"Too late" Kakarotto smirked. "I told you she bites"

"No kidding" Raditz looked at her again, true she was a rare one; but still a Neko-jin whatever the case.

"So? Is she for the ladies' room?"

Both brothers immediately turned to face Nappa.

Kakarotto was first to speak. "I haven't decided, but she would be a companion. For now, I suppose she'll have her own room before I decide her role."

"Right" Raditz wasn't convinced. He knew that look too well. If she was to be a companion, then it's likely she'd be kept for himself. He would have assigned her to the ladies' room also known as the harem room for their 'comfort' woman or the mass room where other less attractive women were assigned as servants otherwise. It was a loose job term, most of these women were expected to service the soldiers as well, it was the lowest level the women could fall into; and a fate, the females in their harem would eventually be subjected to sooner or later.

Raditz hadn't been surprised when Kakarotto planned this arrangement amongst others during their rule, he had agreed to it himself; felt it justified in fact. It wasn't going to bring anything back but it made his brother feel somewhat better; eventually he hoped he would heal altogether.

"Don't speak of me as if I'm not here" Vegeta hissed at Kakarotto, Kakarotto answered with a firm grip on his tail, earning him a hiss and a bristled tail.

"Well she is quite a spitfire, fancy she'd be your type eh, Kakarotto?" Nappa could see why he wanted her, she was stubborn; she'd likely be spicy in bed as well. He was ogling at her already.

Vegeta held the cloth tighter to himself, damn it. Couldn't they go elsewhere to talk? He was still naked underneath. Finally, as if some higher being had taken some bit of pity on him, someone had finally come forward with the robe Kakarotto had ordered. Taking the robe from the girl, Kakarotto donned it over Vegeta.

"We will discuss this further, later" It was obvious Kakarotto had some plans for himself and his latest addition. He held a firm grip on Vegeta's arm as he started to walk away from the pod, with the intention to lead Vegeta wherever he wanted. Vegeta had resisted his hold, then he stopped.

"Ayla?"

Facing the girl who brought the robe, Vegeta was shocked... He thought everyone had died... he hadn't felt anyone else's ki before his escape. How did she... So En' shar was wrong, she hadn't managed to kill her. He wasn't given the chance to finish his sentence before both he and she were forcefully yanked away by Kakarotto and another servant respectively.

The same door that had shut behind him during his first visit, once again closed him off from the outside world.

 

To be continued ~

 


	12. Danger and trouble

**Danger and trouble**

 

Left alone in a room, Vegeta had the time to think as he stood under the shower; water ran down his head, face, down his back. He had lost his gamble with Earth and the dragon balls; as well as his freedom. Worse. He rested his hand on the bite wound, along the edge of his collar bone. Kakarotto had collared him, locked a permanent tracker with a 'playback video camera' on him. The mere thought left a bitter twist in his stomach, he doubted Kakarotto had intended to do that. He couldn't have known he was Saiyan, but it was done anyway. It was a matter of time before either he slipped up or Kakarotto managed to get in, and he would know… he would discover; realise who he was and the events of his universe. Then what? What would Kakarotto do with the information?

Shit… that hurt. He removed his hand from his collarbone, raising it to his face… fresh blood. He had unintentionally sunk his nails into his flesh, breaking the barely healed skin from the wound. Like ribbons, blood trickled down before they detoured; washed away by the running waters from the shower.

The warm water stung as it touched opened wounds, washing away blood but not what they represented; what had taken place or how they got there. He ached, all over his body and he was sore in his lower regions; his legs wobbly as well.

He blushed as visions, sounds came to his mind; he could see Kakarotto bending over him. His face as he shut his eyes in concentration, his hoarse intake of breath as he voiced out his pleasure. How his own body shook uncontrollably as Kakarotto vigorously rode him like a woman; how he had rammed into him and Vegeta had felt every inch of him.

Vegeta screamed out in frustration as he let loose a single punch against the tiled wall, cracking a white tile; the pain bringing him back to reality. So what if he was a woman now, he was still a man. He wasn't weak, he wasn't done yet. He was still alive, it was enough; he still had a chance to try again. A chance he would make use of; how many had died, would have die for the same chance he had.

He wasn't able to retrieve the syringe, its likely back on Earth or destroyed in the process. Namek was out of the question; the planet surprisingly had not shown up on the galaxy map. That meant it had not been discovered yet. He wasn't foolish enough to lead Kakarotto to its location. So what if there weren't dragon balls, there are other paths to take. A tree didn't just have a single trunk, it had multiple branches and each branch was capable of producing fruit. If he couldn't do it one way, then he'll detour and try another; as long as he still drew breath, only death will stop him.

A familiar ki interrupted his thoughts as it made its way into the room, outside the bathroom. Snarling, he turned to the door; he didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Get out, Kakarotto" he spoke with a familiarity, reserved for the Kakarotto of his universe. How else would he address him, he wasn't about to be a slave to his mastery; no matter what.

Kakarotto stopped his hand, just as he was about ready to rest it on the knob of the bathroom door, separating her from him. He had been quiet to the point of stealth, yet she knew he was in; he had many questions to ask her. From the skills she had, to the tactics she used and who knew what other secrets she kept. He turned the door knob, amused at her attempts to cover herself. Her efforts to look intimidating hardly impressive due to her wet look, but her growl and snarl... He smirked. She was still the same.

"You would do well to remember who you're speaking to. I'm Lord Kakarotto, and you will address me properly" her snarls told him, she would not. Amusing as it was, the woman would learn her place. He would allow and tolerate her pride to a point.

Kakarotto cast his eyes all over her, noticing the bruises and cuts on her; the smell of blood present in the bathroom, the wound on her neck had opened again. He was debating if he should send her to the rejuvenation chamber. Vegeta crossed an arm across his chest and another hand over his lower region. He didn't like the way Kakarotto was looking at him. Damn it. Get lost already!

Kakarotto started his advance towards Vegeta. Instinctively, Vegeta held an open hand out as if he was about to fire a ki blast at him. Kakarotto snorted at that.

"You don't have enough energy to do that, do you?"

Vegeta refused to lower his hand. Kakarotto narrowed his eyes. Insufficient energy or not, no one threatens him and gets away with it. Kakarotto grabbed Vegeta's hand, pushing him back against the tile wall towards the back of the shower; blocking any means of escape. He twisted Vegeta's wrist lightly, pushing it down to his side as he leaned over and licked the small trace of blood on Vegeta's neck.

"Don't push your luck, woman. You've used quite a lot of it already" Kakarotto purred in her ear. Immediately, the ears flapped downwards with a hiss. Kakarotto slowly released her hand, and cupped her face instead; turning her face towards him.

"I have questions for you, but first, what's your name?"

Vegeta glared hard. Kakarotto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you? I was going to let you recover first, but it seems you would rather have pain. So be it, I'll get my answers from you later. Slowly" He promised.

Vegeta was about to lash out, when he felt a sharp burst of pain course through him. The pain almost blinded him as he struggled to stand, forcing him to lean against Kakarotto as he held him.

"You… bastard… let go… ARRGHH!" Kakarotto had once again squeezed his tail, sending thousands of agonising, piercing signals to his brain. The pain so severe, his body shook uncontrollably, making it almost impossible to stand; he held onto Kakarotto almost desperately in an effort to keep himself upright.

Kakarotto had other plans. Almost gently, he lowered Vegeta down onto the bathroom floor without releasing his hold on the tail. Hooking his free arm under Vegeta's waist, gently, he pulled his hip upwards towards him; bringing Vegeta into a prostration position. Vegeta could not summon the strength to stop him; his muscles would not stop shaking.

Satisfied, Kakarotto pulled the front of his pants downwards; releasing his already hard member. He had not met another woman like her, a brave, smart, attractive but foolish woman. He could not recall one who could make him react this way; and it was not for a lack of women, he had harems of them after all. However, none of them could stir his loins like she did, she was a drug; one he did not think he would be tired of soon.

Going down behind her, he positioned his member at her still sore opening. It was easier this time as he slide his glans in, releasing her tail before grabbing her by the waist and pulled her back towards him.

Vegeta breathed out a sigh of relief when Kakarotto finally released his tail, one less agony to deal with. It didn't however, make the penetration he had to endure any less torturous. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he was once again impaled; his already sore opening wrenched open in order to accommodate the bastard's organ.

Kakarotto took his time as he held Vegeta down much like an alpha Saiyan would his chosen beta during their first mating ritual, making slow but deep, experimental thrusts; searching... Kakarotto hadn't wanted a quick fuck; he had wanted his victim to enjoy his touches as well. Maybe welcome it, yearn for it even; someday.

"If you're going to do it... just do it. You won't... make me like this" Vegeta made his stand. Kakarotto was up to that challenge.

"We shall see" having said so, he angled his thrust and sure enough; he felt her tense. "Did you like that" he grinned.

What was that... Vegeta thought he was going to have an organism from that. No... it was that g-spot, pleasure thing Bulma mentioned before...

"Found you" he teased as he targeted that spot again, driving Vegeta near insane from that pleasure rush. He heard her groans change to moans and he knew he had her where he wanted her. He stopped his thrusts, his member still deep inside that warm passage. He held her waist still before she could move, keeping her there in that position. He waited.

Vegeta mewled from the loss of stimulation, bothered with unsated need. He turned slightly, making minimum eye contact with Kakarotto as he did... he wouldn't beg for it... he'd die first. Gritting his teeth as he fought his instincts to submit and beg the alpha for release. He turned away. "I won't... like this. You won't … make me"

Kakarotto growled before he turned his snarl into a grin. Of course. She wouldn't be easy; he'll have plenty of time to teach her. "You will. Not now, but one day... you will" He swore to himself, wrapping his tail around her waist as he pressed himself against her back; pulling her back towards him. He brought them both to an upright; kneeling position, with both her hands against the tile wall as he thrust upwards into her, working them both towards completion.

He caressed her flesh as he seek his pleasure from her, tracing her skin as he had done so before. He paused momentarily when he felt something around his thigh and grinned when he saw a black appendage wrapped itself around it. He turned her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, surprised when she had returned it with equal passion.

"Kakarotto..."

He was right; she was an enigma and a drug.

 

* * *

 

He never got her name. She wasn't telling and he had side-tracked... not that he would admit it. He had promised himself if he didn't get it soon, he would give her one himself; not that he was ever good at such a task. His lastest pet, a cockatrice, he had in his playground was named Karaage after one of his favourite chicken dishes. The other female, Ayla wasn't of any help in that department; it appeared she hadn't given her name to any of the other females either.

It had been a week since he brought her back and still she was holding back all her secrets. Kakarotto had suspicions of his own but they were almost ridiculous to even suggest. They were speculations and that's all they would be unless proven otherwise. Both he and Raditz had come to an agreeable conclusion that she might be holding them back in an attempt to use them to escape again. They just might be right.

Kakarotto had placed guards to watch her at all times as well as video cams at various angles but enough to give her some bit of privacy, he had also placed an improved tracker around her wrist. He didn't think it would be enough, he still didn't know how she managed to evade the previous model.

He was contemplating testing her skills himself, she had dealt him some damage during their fight on Earth. Her power level was above 8000 before his scouter was damaged, who knew how high it would have been. It was bizarre, none of her species had demonstrated such potential before. And her ability to sense him, if that was what happened; how else had she managed to anticipate his moves, forcing him to go super saiyan. Kakarotto was certain he had never fought her before, and her battle style... he was sure he had seen it before.

A name and a face immediately came to mind. No, unlikely...

Enough of her, he had duties to see to first. Looking at the video cam one more time before he left, he couldn't help but notice she had started doing push ups in her room...

 

* * *

 

Once again left to his own devices and not allowed elsewhere. Vegeta was getting restless. The freaking room wasn't big enough for him to get a proper workout, there were just too many items in the way. He couldn't even attempt to fly with such low ceiling. Fuckingtastic, did Kakarotto plan on keeping him here as a pleasure slave. Shit. Over his dead corpse, he wasn't going to play bed-warmer for him or anyone.

A horrifying image came to him. Kakarotto, Raditz and Nappa having an orgy, with him in the center of it all. His tail bristled, his skin crawled, every hair on him threatened to stand on end. Kami, please no...

He turned at the sound of the door opening. It was Ayla, pushing in a cart with a tray of food. Instantly, Vegeta saw the differences; she had scars, her injures had healed but some things you just couldn't mend. You either become stronger for it, or you break; she was clearly in between, which side of the fence was unclear.

"You managed to escape that time" she phrased her question with a statement.

"I did, somehow. You are alive but you're not well" he returned a question of his own.

"I thought I would die. Instead, here I am... made a companion" she snort. "What a title, what he meant was a whore. Ironic isn't it? Eight of us went in, six of us died. We survived only to become whores. It was all a game to him. If he wanted to kill us, he should have done it, why subject us to this. We didn't even do anything..."

Anger coursed through her like blood, Vegeta could sense it clearly.

"Did you know? He had a harem here? He had five beautiful women... he hadn't wanted another whore... if we died in his game, fine... if we survived... we get thrown to the dogs. That's where I am now... a mere servant and a communal comfort ride for his army. But what about you? He isn't done playing with you yet... is he? He hasn't put you in with the other five whores nor has he sent you to the lower floors. Is that why he kept you here... like a pet?"

Vegeta growled. "I'm no one's pet. I'm a slave here, just like you are"

"A slave who's allowed a room like this? Who gets to eat better food. Someone who doesn't need to serve hordes of men on hand and foot. Who doesn't have to spread her legs for men other than Saiyans, like Kakarotto? You don't know how lucky you are, sweetheart."

"I'm warning you. You better shut up right now" Vegeta's anger was rising as he kept his clenched hands to his side, restraining himself from striking out at Ayla.

Just as things were about to get out of hand. A soldier came in, it was one of the guards posted outside the room.

"What's taking so long in there. If you're done with your duties, leave" the soldier nodded to the exit with his head, instructing Ayla to leave.

Ayla snorted as she gave Vegeta her back. "I survived the place too, so why just you? What have you got that I don't? Why did it have to be you! You should have died twice and you survived them both, why the hell are you so special!?"

"Fuck you too. I don't want to be here any more than you do. Take it up with the bastard if you want, wasn't he the who put you there" Vegeta had just about enough of her accusation, he hadn't wanted this. None of it.

"Back to the lower floors now with you, before I report you to Lord Kakarotto" the soldier stood between Vegeta and her, blocking off the confrontation that was about to take place.

"You better hope you stay in his favour, or you would be next to fall" she left the room; leaving Vegeta alone again.

It was a threat, Vegeta could see the daggers in her eyes, he heard the venom in her words. Ayla was always the one with the sharp tongue and she was right. It was a miserable existence, he would know. He was a slave to a tyrant before, as a soldier and a front line fighter, he had two choices then. Serve or die. He had chosen to serve, buy his time for revenge. He had both exploited weaknesses and had been exploited before. A woman in an army of men, Freeza's or not would no doubt be subjected to a fate similar to hers. Especially one who was powerless to fight back, the men were taught to exploit every weakness to their advantage. They had come to expect and to demand whatever they wanted from anyone weaker than themselves.

She had every right to be bitter. They had both survived Kakarotto's arena but from there their paths had diverted. Since when was anything ever fair, he hadn't asked for this either. Nor had he wished this fate on anyone.

This wasn't the reunion he had anticipated, he had been glad for a brief moment when he discovered she lived. But what now? She wasn't the same woman he met a month back anymore. He had enough experience and knowledge, living in a world of chaos to tell when someone was dangerous or going to be trouble for him.

She was definitely trouble; and he was the one in danger.

 

To be continued ~

 


	13. Danger in our midst

**Danger in our midst**

 

Vegeta was making some bit of progress; already he could feel a small but steady flow of ki within him. It was enough for him to put up a decent fight if the need to defend himself ever presented itself, it was definitely enough for him to fly as well; though not at a speed he would have preferred. The problem was the lack of space to try anything out.

He was about done with his usual routine of push-ups when he felt another ki approaching the room.

Ch! Raditz.

Stepping into the room, Raditz closed the door shut behind him. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of her; this wasn't a sight he was expecting. He had not seen a female train since Vegeta-sei, most women would rather doll themselves up with powder and whatnots. "What are you doing, push-ups?"

"No, I'm trying to kiss the goddamn floor, but my arms kept pushing me back up. Of course I'm doing push-ups, baka." Vegeta hissed his answer, as he resumed. 53, 54... 55..

That made Raditz hiss as well, growling as his tail bristle. "Watch your words, woman. You still owe me one for that head-butt stunt you pulled, you're lucky I didn't collect on that" his tail swayed agitatedly by his side as he glared at the female in front of him. She's got some gall, Kakarotto wasn't kidding.

Vegeta got to his feet, irritated that his training was interrupted. Crossing his arms, he glared at Raditz before he finally smirked. "What are you waiting for, I'm standing right here" he wrapped his tail around his waist as he tilted his head slightly to the side, watching Raditz from the corner of his eye.

Why that… Raditz was beside himself, barely five minutes in this room and this female was already getting on his nerve and under his skin. No wonder Kakarotto went hunting across the galaxy after her, he would have too.

Raditz snickered. "You lack a sense for danger, don't you, woman? No wonder you needed baby-sitting from the big, strong guys".

Kakarotto had given him a summary of the fight between himself and her on Earth. A woman who could match Kakarotto in a fight? Impossible. Had Kakarotto not told him himself, Raditz would not have believed it. Looking at her now, Raditz still found it difficult to believe someone like her was capable of giving Kakarotto, a Saiyan no less, a hard time. It was more believable if someone had told him, she could win a fight against a soldier, but a Saiyan?

Vegeta's tail bristled. Baby-sit!? As if he needed Raditz of all people to look out for him, the mere thought of it was sufficient enough to make even his toes laugh. "Why would I need someone with the strength of a Saibaman to take care of me?"

Raditz was growling, his breathing quickened as he tried his darnest to calm himself. "Watch it, female". He spoke slowly, like a pressure cooker slowly releasing steam. "You're stepping on thin ice. I'll have you know I can easily have you kiss the floor" It was embarrassing to be this riled, but damn the female, she was not only getting under his skin; she was ruffling his fur.

"Hn. I'm still waiting" Vegeta still had that confident smirk on his face.

That did it. Raditz growled low as he crouched, his tail swaying behind him slowly as he set his eyes on the woman in front of him. Vegeta mirrored the same posture as he growled low as well, his own tail swaying behind him. It was a display of strength and dominance between two powers, a fight that did not usually result in an all-out attack.

Back on Vegeta-sei, it was common for a number of conflicts to be resolved with such 'fights'. Most commonly in a disagreement, a dispute between two of the same or opposite gender and sometimes between mates. If both parties refused to back down however, a brawl or an actual battle could take place. As was the case between Raditz and Vegeta, both males stubbornly held their ground.

A brawl quickly followed.

Hearing the commotion from outside; one of the guards immediately tapped onto his scouter, asking for assistance.

 

* * *

 

The hell!

Nappa rushed towards the room as quickly as he could, slamming the door wide open. He could not believe his eyes, the room was a mess! It was in a horrible state in fact, the bed was torn and shred; cotton and feather were scattered all over the room. Furniture and fixtures were either broken or overturned, some parts of the wall was missing its paint job. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

Still, nothing was nearly as messed up as the two figures he found on the floor.

Both Raditz and that neko girl had scratches and bite marks on them, puffed up tails, messy hair and light bruises. The part that had blown Nappa away however, was Raditz lying face down; flat on the floor with the neko girl sitting on his back, on top of him.

Nappa could not hold it in any longer, he burst out in laughter. "That's twice she got you!"

"Shut the fuck up! And get the hell off me!" Radtiz pushed himself up. Raditz growled as he stood upright again, indignantly he wrapped his tail around his waist. How the hell did that female… Fuck, Kakarotto wasn't kidding after all.

Vegeta smirked. The universe hadn't mattered, Raditz was always the same; predicable.

"You were supposed to escort her to the training hall, what the hell were you doing engaging her in a brawl?" Nappa turned over a chair, sitting heavily into it. "And losing too" Nappa started another round of snickering fits.

"Shut the hell up, Nappa!" Raditz kicked the chair off the ground; sending Nappa tumbling backwards, onto the floor. Nappa jumped back up immediately, glaring at Radiz as he did. Raditz returned the glare. Vegeta went in between them before another round of brawl could take place, giving them both a view of his side as he crossed his arms again.

"If you're both going to fight, then do it in the training hall. I'm not about to wait for you both" Having said so, Vegeta began walking towards the opened door. Relieved and grateful for the opportunity to train and leave the room.

He glared at the two soldiers posted outside his door, daring them to stop him as he casually walked out. They wisely kept their distance.

"Ah… Lord Raditz? Lord Nappa?" Both soldiers peeked in, unsure if they should stop her or sound the alarm.

"Back to your post, we got this. And get someone to clean up this mess"

"Yes sir" both soldiers immediately returned to their duties, with one of them tapping onto his scouter; requesting the clean up service.

Exiting the room, both Nappa and Raditz followed closely behind; watching her. Both men turned in sync, confusion dancing in their eyes when they realised she was leading them to the training hall. Not only that, she was heading in the right direction.

"Hey Raditz, what do you think?"

Raditz allowed a hint of a grin. "She's really something. Different"

"No, I mean… look. Don't you have this feeling, you seen that before?" Nappa was watching her with great interest.

"Keep your junk in your pants, Nappa"

"No, I get this feeling, like we've done this before. Seriously".

Giving in, Raditz finally took a serious look. "? Now that you mentioned it." Raditz fell back into a memory, walking down the same walkway. Nappa beside him, Kakarotto in front of him and beside his brother was… Immediately he shook it off. "Enough of that, she's just a neko female even if she's a capable one"

"Right. So... you think Kakarotto would ever share?" Nappa swiftly changed the subject.

"There's already a ladies room. Use that"

"Aww, but none of them have an ass and tail like that"

"That's true" Raditz started snickering along with Nappa.

Vegeta turned around immediately, shielding his back from their eyes; his tail bristled to three time its normal size. "Do not involve me in your tasteless chatters and keep your eyes to yourself!" he snarled at them, looking very harassed.

Both Nappa and Raditz laughed even harder.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't fair, it was freaking unfair: the injustice of it all! Why did she get all that special treatment!? Even the five whores in the harem weren't allowed this many privileges. Ayla scrubbed her already abused skin till her blood ran; it wasn't ever going to be enough to wash away everything that had happened. It would continue again tomorrow and many more until the day she died. Maybe it would have been better if she had died that day, maybe... looking at the razor as she picked it up... just let it end now.

"Leave it" a voice interrupted her thoughts. A soldier had made his presence known behind her.

"If you're here for a fuck, it's late already" A hand reached over hers, making her drop the razor back in its place. His hand rested over hers, a gentle touch; something she hadn't felt in awhile.

"Your death would accomplish nothing"

"What do you know, it's hell here already. I rather die than live another day like this" she snatched her hand back from him.

"Then live, so you can get out of here" She snorted at that. "Not all of us here are your enemies. Ayla, that's your name, isn't it?"

"You're not a friend either, what do you want?" she was sceptical, but had not quite dismissed his words as yet.

He reached closer to her. "Some of us want a change of power, Kakarotto and the other Saiyans had their share of power long enough". Ayla shivered. Was he suggesting treachery? He must be either brave, stupid or he had a death wish. "Think about it, Ayla. It's been five years now, do you want to see more of your friends become tributes to Kakarotto? Do you want them to share your fate? It's gone on long enough, your people have paid enough, don't you think? How much longer should this go on? And how many more must die until Kakarotto is satisfied?"

"Didn't your people fight alongside the Saiyans during the war? Why would you turn against them now?" It was too good to be true, she was almost afraid to believe it.

The soldier turned her around to face him. "Once we all had a common goal and dream, a world where none of us would be slaves to a tyrant. We may be free from Freeza's tyranny, but Kakarotto... he became the monster we fought" Ayla noticed the change in his expression. "He wasn't like this before... I thought... we thought he would be the ruler we could look up to... He has to be stopped"

"Give me one reason to trust you any more than I should trust Kakarotto..." steadfastly, she challenged his words; watching him for any signs of hesitation.

"My sister is here as well, she's part of his harem... I'm here for her as well as you. There's a group of us... and we want you in it as well" He hinted of more traitors in Kakarotto's army.

"I see... I want to believe you. Anything has to be better than this. But how will you fight, how will you win against them?"

"The other female that came with you, managed it. She was only one person then, and she managed to cripple Kakarotto. I'm sure we can as well with some careful planning. I intend to ask her, but I need your help" That made Ayla narrow her eyes; again it was about that woman.

"She managed it and got caught after a month anyway. Now she's living way better than your sister or any of us. You should know. But did you know she would do anything to secure her own freedom? She told us herself on our way here, she won't help us and she would expect us to do the same. You will not receive any help from her. She might endanger your plan instead. She's Kakarotto's pet right now after all". The soldier considered her words.

"That may or may not be true. We don't know for sure. She's also a prisoner, she might be on our side" He pointed out his reasons.

"And if your guess is wrong, you risk losing everything. All of you, maybe your sister as well might be sentenced to a traitor's death or worse"

"We all have to make sacrifices. Many warriors died during the war too, the fight for freedom won't be without bloodshed. I don't expect all of us to make it, but none of us want to live like this either. I don't think you want to either, tell me I'm wrong." He challenged her.

"Hn, you know you're not. Screw it. Fine, you've made your point. I still don't think you should involve her but I'll check which side of the fence she stands on. I'll need more time in the room with her; the guards at the door would be a problem and the cameras in there too"

He nodded. "I'll see what can be done. Thank you, Ayla. I better get back to the bunks, I'll see you again." He took her hand in his, touched his lips against her palm before he finally took his leave.

She watched him leave, if they succeed… would she dare hope they could, still it was nice to believe. It was something to live for, to look forward to. His plan however included that other woman, and that did not sit well with her.

It was unclear how or where her hatred came about, it made little sense to her as well. That woman wasn't to blame for her predicament, yet she hated her with a passion reserved for Kakarotto. Her life was ruined and she had lost everything. Someone had to take the blame and which better head to put the blame on than the woman who held Kakarotto's attention.

 

To be continued ~

 


	14. Two universes, same pain

**Two universes, same pain**

 

Gohan was worried about his father. He hasn't been eating or sleeping well; his skin was starting to take on an unhealthy colour, as well as the presence of dark circles around his eyes. His mother had called him, informed him of the events that had taken place. He hadn't realised how serious it was then, until he visited Capsule Corp. His father proceeded to explain what Old Kai and King Kai had said, to both Bulma and himself. Anyone would have been sceptical of such a tale, but his father was serious and it showed; they had to believe it. So now there was nothing any of them could do but wait for news from King Kai.

And that wait was wearing everyone down, especially his father.

Today was going to be a long day again. Gohan sighed as he helped his mother clear the plates; his father had not touched most of his food again. His mother had tried coaxing him to eat, ranging from nagging, scolding, to threats of throwing everything out the window and pleading as a last resort. None of it had worked. His mother was getting concerned as well.

His father's sleep had recently been haunted by nightmares that had him jump out of bed, breaking into cold sweat. He barely got six hours of sleep a day and whenever he managed to close his eyes, he would sometimes wake up shouting as he did. By then, his father had almost given up on sleep altogether. Gohan had a strange suspicion his father was afraid to sleep.

With Videl's support, he came back to stay at Mount Paozu; to help out his parents whatever he could. Krillin helped out as well, taking care of both Goten and Trunks as much as possible. It helped take some stress off both Bulma and Chichi from having to watch over the young children.

Their biggest worry however, was Goku and his health. It was obvious to everyone, all of this was starting to take a huge toll on him.

Bulma found him at Vegeta's bedside again, watching him; shut out from the rest of the world, just like her husband. She knew Goku blamed himself, but it was silly; he couldn't have known this would happen. If he did, he would have done everything in his power to stop it; that was the kind of guy Goku was.

Still, the slow deterioration of her friend's health was very real. Chichi had told her over the phone about him, but even she didn't think it would be this bad. She offered Goku a plate of finger morsels to eat and a glass of water, but Goku barely touched a few pieces before he gave up in frustration. No coaxing could get him to take more. Everyone feared he was going to get worse.

He did however; accept her offer to rest at her home. Exhaustion took him as he slept, if he had any nightmares he would likely be too tired to wake from them.

Bulma looked at her sleeping husband, wondering; if he knew what was happening back home, wherever he was right now, if he knew, how much he was missed. Gently, she stroked his face as she watched him; he looked so peaceful and yet he was so far away.

She missed him so much.

 

* * *

 

Goku opened his eyes.

"Eh?" he was outside Capsule Corp… wasn't he inside a moment ago? He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Maybe Bulma's asleep. He let himself in…

Why was everything so dark, where did everyone go…?

"Bulma!? Trunks!?" Goku searched every room before coming to the last room. The infirmary. They must be in there, with Vegeta. He opened the door.

Trunks stood in front of the cubicle curtain, looking down as he held a pair of saiyan gloves. Bulma was seated on a chair beside him, looking down at her hands which held a plug Goku recognised from the life support machine Vegeta was on.

"Bulma…? What did you…" Goku ran towards the cubicle curtain and drew it open with one hand. The hospital cot was empty, cleaned out as if a patient had left or deceased…

"Vegeta? …" Goku immediately turned back to Bulma, kneeling in front of her. "Bulma... where's Vegeta?" She said nothing, as though she didn't hear him. He tried again.

"Bulma" he attempted to grab her shoulders but his hands ran through her. He stared wide eyed at his own hands, he tried grabbing her again. Again it was the same results. "BULMA~! WHERE'S VEGETA!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

Goku turned his attention to Trunks, going down on his knees to meet the boy's eyes. "Trunks, where's your father!? He couldn't grab hold of the boy either. Nor did it seem Trunks had heard him.

"VEGETA!" Like a mad man, Goku ran around the building searching for him. His footsteps and screams echoed through the halls.

No one answered him.

 

* * *

 

"Son-kun! Wake up!" Bulma shook him, falling backwards when he suddenly sat right up. "You were having a nightmare… here have some water".

Goku stared at her… a nightmare…

Goku got up immediately causing her to spill the liquid, without a word he rushed towards the infirmary.

"Ah! Son-kun!?" she chased after him, just in time to see him pull the curtain open.

Goku let out a sigh of relief… he's still here…

"Son-kun…"

Goku watched Vegeta a little longer. "I'm fine… just a nightmare"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. Everyone's worried about you as well as Vegeta now. You have to take care of yourself… how are you going to do anything with the condition you are in now. Please Son-kun…"

"I know. I'm sorry… I'm going to King Kai's ok…? Check on progress. Don't worry… I'll be fine" he gave a small smile, before he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

They still hadn't made any new progress. For all his ability and reach, King Kai could not locate Vegeta's soul; not even with Old Kai's aid.

"Try not to disturb King Kai, Goku. It's hard work to have to source through the whole galaxy and he's got 11 universes to search."

"But it's already been a few weeks" Goku protested.

"I don't understand either, I'm usually very good at this. But this time, I just can't find him" King Kai took a break.

"Hu hu"

"What was that, Bubbles?" Everyone turned to Bubbles.

"Hu Hu, hah, hu" Bubbles gestured.

"Hmm… that could be a possibility" King Kai nodded as he considered Bubble's theory.

"What did he say?" Goku asked as he watched Bubbles leave.

"He said maybe Vegeta's soul entered an empty vessel"

"WHAT!? You mean he boarded a ship!?"

"Not quite. It means he could have entered another body" Old Kai explained. "That would make things more difficult…"

"I'm afraid so… I can't find a soul if it's inside a body. I won't be able to tell if it's him or not, the body won't have the same look" he quickly explained before Goku had a chance to ask. "And I can't go around, making an announcement in every universe asking every being if they're Vegeta. We're supposed to keep this quiet."

"Then unless we have a way to locate or contact him… the Kais of the other universes would not allow us to cross into their universe." Old Kai sighed, he had found the ritual for Goku, but it would still be useless if they couldn't locate Vegeta.

"So nothing could be done…?" Goku hung his head low as he held his cup tightly.

King Kai sighed, sympathising with Goku. "I'm sorry Goku, I don't know what else to do"

The cup cracked in Goku's hand as his ki soared. "Damn it!" Goku screamed in his frustration, his ki pushing everything around him; including King Kai and Old Kai several feet away.

"GOKU, CALM DOWN~!" Both King Kai and Old Kai were barely able to keep their feet on the ground.

"I AM CALM!" his eyes said otherwise, his face full of rage as well as despair. It had taken everything in his willpower to stop himself; even then his grief was bare, laid opened for anyone to see.

"I'm not going to give up Goku, we'll get him home. You'll see" King Kai promised, determination evident on his face.

"That's right, Goku. You're not giving up on him either, are you?" Old Kai questioned the human saiyan.

"Never! I know he's out there, he's waiting for me! I know he's there somewhere!" Goku clenched his fists as he bared his teeth. "I'll get him back, even if I have to tear the universe open to find him".

"That would not be necessary" Old Kai quickly perished that thought from Goku's head. "But I want you to go back and rest up first. I need to do a little research. Come back in a week's time, Goku and you better be at your best. I mean it. If you want to bring him home, you will need all the strength you have. Do you hear me!?"

Reasonably calm, Goku turned to Old Kai and nodded. "Ok... I'll be back in a week". He IT'ed out of existence.

King Kai turned to Old kai.

"You suspect something?"

"I do. Did you see his reaction? That's unlike Goku. But if I am right, then we may have a chance to find Vegeta after all. I need help in my research though. I will need information, everything there is to have about Saiyans"

"There's me, Bubbles and Gregory" King Kai volunteered the whole lot of them.

"And me" Kibito Kai made his entrance.

"Then let's get started."

 

* * *

 

Despite the intense workout he had earlier in the day, Vegeta was unable to go to sleep. His muscles were sore from the harsh training he put himself through, but his mind however was still racing. He understood even far less now.

He was still a prisoner by all account, a kept prisoner. He wasn't allowed to do anything other than train for most of the day, not that he was complaining; but he couldn't figure out what Kakarotto's intentions were. He had expected a life of slavery, hard labour or sexual favours; perhaps even both. So far, he wasn't made to perform any task or service anyone; the last time being in the showers with Kakarotto.

He sourced out his ki, good… he's some distance far away and judging by the location; he must be in the audience hall.

He also realised to his surprise, there were no kis outside his room. Where were the guards? He walked towards the door and pushed; it opened… another surprise. He stepped outside, this wasn't the norm.

Unknown to him, someone was supposed to have come see him a few minutes ago. Hence, the reason for the lack of guards and the door being unlocked. She never turned up. And no one was the wiser.

A few minutes later, he was moving along the walkway; avoiding patrolling soldiers. More were heading in his direction, quickly he changed direction; slowly and quietly he hid around a corner. Fuck, they weren't leaving any time soon; he had no choice but to backtrack; avoiding the use of any ki as that would alert them to him via their scouters.

His decision to do so eventually brought him to a curious room. One that was locked with a level 5 security door lock; usually used for the security of specialized weapons or other items of interest. Quickly, he hacked into the security pad, unlocking it; he went inside, closing it shut behind him.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he took in the surrounding. It wasn't a weaponry room, it was a bedroom. It hadn't been used in a while it would seem, the air was stagnant and stale; it was as if no one had ever opened its doors for a long time, if at all.

He was stuck here for a while. There were soldiers about.

Switching on the lights, he noticed the big bed was made. No one had slept in it for a long time. There were two wardrobes, two pairs of boots and two pairs of gloves on the side table. The interior of the room suggested two people shared this room, so he was intruding on an unused couple suite.

He turned his attention to another room, adjacent to the first; opposite the attached bathroom and his blood turned to ice. At the end of that room, on top of a tall, wide table, was a saiyan armour resting on a familiar red material...

He entered the room.

Reaching forward, he took hold of the armour; lightly tracing his fingers over it's broken edges. He turned it over and there it was... a hole where the heart region was, and below it; was a symbol he knew. The mark of royalty; the crest of the royal family of Vegeta. He reached for the red material... which he now knew was a cape, and sure enough... it was stained with coagulated blood.

His blood.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Raditz looked over his brother. "Gyoza, Kekki, Meron? You're writing what you want for supper?"

"No! I'm trying to think of a name" Kakarotto shoved Raditz's face away from his list.

"Name?" Raditz was confused for a while until his eyes grew wide. "You got her pregnant!?"

"No! She's not giving me her name, so I'm going to name her"

Raditz sighed in relief.

"These are not suitable names. If you haven't noticed, these are food you like." Raditz looked over the list again. "None of them. Just give her a Saiyan name, like Zuchii or Serori or something. It sounds better, personally I like Serori."

"Serori... I like that" Kakarotto switched on the cam; almost immediately, he got up.

"Kakarotto?"

"She's not in her room" he growled as he started honing onto her location via her tracker. What the hell!? "She's in that room".

"What room?" Raditz started up his scouter.

"That. Room" Kakarotto stressed out each word. Raditz gasped. Immediately both brothers rushed to Vegeta's location, Raditz calling Nappa in for backup.

 

* * *

 

Kakarotto was the first to reach, enraged at what he saw. "What are you doing here" he kept his voice low, his anger barely in check. "Put that back, right now". Raditz and Nappa soon joined him; behind him as they peeked in curiously.

Vegeta held the armour in his hands, Kakarotto's anger wasn't enough to intimidate him. Frowning, he turned to face the three Saiyans. "So he's dead."

It was enough. Kakarotto's ki had sky-rocketed.

Raditz and Nappa watched as Kakarotto stepped forward, took the armour from her hands; placed it back in its original place, his back facing them. They didn't need their scouters to tell, Kakarotto was barely containing his anger; as well as his power.

"Get out"

It was a dangerously soft command. One that both Raditz and Nappa heard, quickly Raditz grabbed her by the arm as both he and Nappa escorted her out; or there would soon be blood in this room.

For once, Vegeta did not resist. Allowing the escort as they exited the room, both Saiyan walking on either sides of him.

Kakarotto remained. Standing in the same position moments after they've left. He reached out, caressing the broken armour as his other hand brought the red cape closer to him. His hands shook, trembled as he held it close. His breathing ragged as he choked on his rage and tears.

Finally alone, he poured out his sorrow to no one.

"Vegeta..."

...

Vegeta fell over, breaking into cold sweat as he gasped for air. He was barely able to breathe, his chest felt tight. It was agonising.

"Oi! What's wrong!?" He could barely register the voices or the hands that held him steady. He held a hand to his chest, realising his heart region was in pain. Not physically... it wasn't his pain.

It was Kakarotto's.

He had felt Kakarotto's anguish through the link. Kakarotto had not attempted to hide any of it, Vegeta felt every emotion pour into him. Emotions so raw that they cut into him, as though they were his as well.

"It's painful... to be the one... left behind..." he said to no one.

He had felt the same pain when Goku died after the Cell games and he had died for nothing. He was then the last pure blooded Saiyan, a prince who had failed the last of his subjects.

It didn't take his heart to stop beating for him to die, he had died along with Goku that day.

 

To be continued ~

 


	15. Questions unanswered

**Questions unanswered**

 

Kakarotto was angry with him. He could not find another, more appropriate reason why he had not made any appearances for the last two days. In all due honesty, Vegeta had not missed his company; he was however, concerned what he could have been up to for the duration of his absence. By that he could foresee more trouble heading his way, if the events from two days back were any indication. Kakarotto had 'permanently removed' the employment of the two soldiers who were supposed to be watching him that night. That was Nappa's explanation, an interesting choice of words; Vegeta already knew the fate of those two pitiful sods.

Two days was a lot of time for anyone to come up with some new death or torture methods; which, Vegeta had no doubt, could be reserved for him. Kakarotto had been unmerciful with his guards; it would be a matter of time before it was his turn.

Still, he didn't think it was for nothing. He now knew his counterpart had indeed deceased, judging by the armour's state and the small hole to the heart region; he must have died as a result of Freeza's Death Beam and there weren't any dragon balls to bring him back, unlike himself.

Something else was different here as well.

It was a difference that left him bitter, if not a little envious; another part of him however, was in conflict.

The Kakarotto of this universe was definitely very Saiyan in characteristics, but he was also all Saiyan for the wrong reasons. He was brutal, sadistic and unnecessarily cruel; had he not felt what he did from the link two days back, he would have thought he had ice instead of blood. He was everything; he himself, had once been before. He had the basic characteristics of a bloodthirsty Saiyan. He was capable of accepting his instincts; whatever made him what he was, it made him Saiyan. Vegeta wasn't sure if he had mated his counterpart, but he was certain he had loved him. That part still made him somewhat a human and it was strangely, a comfort to him.

His Kakarotto was too human in characteristics, especially the way he viewed the world. Some he had agreed with, and many he hadn't. He was a kind Saiyan, too naïve, too eager to please and would more often than not, try too hard. He was also, like a human; incapable of accepting his differences and would more often than not try his darnest to fit into someone else's preference but not his own. He was too kind, too giving to a fault. Vegeta had no doubt he would have given up his own heritage if he thought it would make everyone happy. It left a sickening feeling in his guts. His Kakarotto had indeed given up a part of himself to be human.

He would have accepted it had Kakarotto not felt the same way; he would have understood had Kakarotto loved just that Harpy of his, but it had not been the case. Vegeta had felt the deepest core of the human Saiyan's being and knew his Kakarotto felt the same way he did. Their instincts to bond with others besides their human mates turned them towards each other. But Kakarotto's refusal to accept, due to his teachings in a society with limited tolerance and acceptance had them destroy something before it had a chance to develop. So it was done. Vegeta would let him be the human he wanted; even if it meant removing himself from the picture.

It sickened him to realise he had judged his own worth based on Kakarotto's acceptance; his pain when they had last spoken in Kakarotto's mind. Shit… even he was somewhat human now it seemed.

He stopped.

His training hadn't helped in ridding him of his frustrations; he would need a stronger fix. He turned to face the person behind him.

 

* * *

 

Raditz watched her as she threw a series of punches and kicks, it being his turn to 'babysit' her as she trained. Raditz thought it strange when his brother arranged this, yet seeing her now and having had a first-hand 'introduction' with her with both the head-butt and the brawl, he could see why. She was a work of art. A battle gem that was still in-progress, but she was getting there. It was a pleasure to watch her train.

His brother must have plans for her, all this wasn't going to be for show; that he was certain. Still, she was already a handful; what could Kakarotto possibly want out of this. His brother had been silent for awhile since the incident at that room; he was surprised she was still alive after all that. He had seen his brother's temper from previous similar cases, none of them pleasant. The lock was their solution, to prevent any unfortunate or curious beings from entering. So far it had worked, until she came along.

Raditz had seen the look on Kakarotto's face; he wasn't going to let it go easily. Five years and he was still hurting. Her nine lives might not be enough. And that would be a pity, they had not met another woman or at least another individual like her and it would be a shame if she died. A very big shame. He scanned his eyes over her frame, Nappa was right. She had a nice ass and tail, she was almost Saiyan; she would bear strong children.

Her sudden outburst snapped him from his trance and observation.

"Are you paying attention!? I said I needed a sparring partner!" Vegeta's tail bristled in his irritation.

Raditz blinked. A what? Was she serious?

"Don't be ridiculous, you may have won our brawl but a spar is different" Raditz crossed his arms.

"Goddammit! I've had enough of punching and kicking the air. I need something more solid and you're standing there! Get over here!"

Raditz was speechless at her antics.

"Don't tell me you're afraid I'd beat you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms as well.

Raditz's eyebrows were twitching, not this tactic again. His blood was boiling again; she was baiting him, just like she did two days ago in her room. "It's not going to work, woman" Raditz stood his ground.

"Fine, then get me a decent enough Saibaman. One that's above your power level"

If Raditz was capable of being angrier, his blood would have spurted through his arteries; starting with the small vein he had on his temple.

"Fine! You goddamn female! If you want to be manhandled this badly, I'll oblige you!" Raditz started cracking his knuckles.

"Prepare to have your ass served back to you, Raditz" Vegeta was eager and ready for a good workout.

"I'll pound you so hard; you won't be able to get up for days!" Raditz threw down his scouter as he took up his fighting pose.

He smirked in anticipation as she did the same. He could see why Kakarotto was infatuated with her; she was the closest thing to a female Saiyan. As they clashed fist against fist, kicks met with kicks; Raditz couldn't help but realise she knew his moves perfectly. She was also faster than him; he had no choice but to step it up.

Ten minutes later had both of them in mid-air, some distance from each other. So she had learned to fly, Raditz was starting to get high on battle lust. Forgetting himself, he let fly a single ki-blast when she came too close.

"Shit!" He wasn't sure if she could take that direct hit; it was too close to avoid and he could not redirect it. She had sent it back towards him with a 'Double Axe Handle' tactic, shocking him.

Raditz immediately knocked it aside with a flick of his hand. That tactic… was familiar… he didn't have enough time to analyse, she was in his face a fraction of a second later; aiming a well-placed ki-blast at his belly. It wasn't strong enough to cause damage but it had stung nevertheless.

Raditz growled as he picked himself up, readied himself for her next attack and accurately so; she hadn't waited and had attempted to follow up with an attack he knew too well was coming. He caught hold of her arms, turning her around, back towards him; pressing himself against her back, efficiently disrupting the 'Brave Punisher' tactic.

Using his left arm, he snaked it around her waist; grabbing her right elbow as well as trapping her left arm as he did. With his right arm, he had mirrored the same action around both her shoulders; efficiently locking her upper body in place. He held her close tightly with her back pressed against him.

Vegeta cursed as he struggled, he kicked backwards; striking Raditz's thigh but it hadn't helped much. He was about to ram his head backwards when Raditz bend over from behind him; so close to his ear that his breath tickled him.

"Who are you?"

Raditz asked as he brought his face closer to her, his mouth so close to her ear that it folded downwards from his breath. He heard her hiss as his breath tickled her, felt her slender back as he pressed her closer to him. Unconsciously, his instincts had him inhale her scent... intoxicating. He was starting to feel light-headed as he pressed his nose closer against her neck, taking in more of her scent.

 

* * *

 

All this time, Kakarotto's eyes had not left the video feeds as he watched his brother and that woman spar. His eyes focused with concentration as he viewed every move they made, she knew his brother's moves as well. Not surprising. Raditz had trained him during his younger days, many of which he still used today in addition to his own as well as others he had picked up during his years of training.

She could fly now as well, astounding. She had a gift. It would be a pity to have all that battle talent go to waste. Shit! Kakarotto held his breath as a ki-blast rushed towards her.

Raditz! That fool of a brother!

Wait. What? Kakarotto stood up, sighing in relief as she redirected that blast; with the same tactic she had used on him back on Earth. And now it was becoming clear… her fighting style was somewhat similar to Vegeta. Kakarotto growled, pushing back the purr that was about to surface instead. Now wasn't time for his instincts to get the better of him. He wanted answers first, answers she had kept to herself long enough.

He snorted as the victor emerged, Raditz. She was good but against a Saiyan, she would need more than her current skills. Raditz however, was still holding her close.

He narrowed his eyes as Raditz remained in close proximity; holding her securely against him. He quickly made his way to the training hall.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta shivered as he felt Raditz's lips on his skin and caught a whiff of his pheromone. Shit. Not him too.

"Raditz, let go!"

Raditz barely registered anything that was said. Instead he busied himself, nuzzling Vegeta's neck; purring as he did. Until he came to the old scar of a bite, left by his brother more than a week ago.

Raditz's tail bristled, he growled as he sniffed it. The instinct to bite, to cancel out the other male's scent was strong; the urge to replace it with his own was even stronger.

Vegeta knew what he was thinking.

Vegeta renewed his struggles, barely able to get any leverage. In comparison, his current build and strength was that of kitten against a medium sized dog. Using his legs, he pushed himself backwards, forcefully against Raditz; sending them both staggering backwards. Him, against Raditz and Raditz smacked against the wall. Raditz groaned. His hold loosened a slight bit at the sudden impact; it was enough.

Vegeta broke free from Raditz's hold, leaped some distance from him before he turned; keeping him in his sight in case.

The impact snapped Raditz out of his trance. Shit. He was as bad as Nappa. Embarrassment took over quickly as he became aware of a tent he sported, thank goodness for his crotch plate. "You're good, woman. You got me good there" It was a compliment, a small one to downplay his actions and mask an apology he would not give.

"Raditz"

Both heads turned to the newcomer. Kakarotto.

For once, Vegeta was glad he came. It would save them both from this awkward situation. For Raditz, the feeling had been mutual. Until both of them noticed something off, Kakarotto looked extremely pissed off. Vegeta felt his ki in tangles, it wasn't a good sign.

"I need to speak to her. In private" Kakarotto turned to Raditz. It was a tone, cold enough to freeze the room; which individual had he directed it to however, was not specified. Raditz took a final look at Kakarotto before he nodded, relenting to his brother's request; shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

There was danger in the air; Vegeta could smell it heavily on Kakarotto.

Refusing to take his eyes off the Saiyan, he waited. He had an idea what he wanted, but he would let Kakarotto start the ball rolling first; it would make things easier, in the event he misunderstood and screwed up.

"So how was training?" a harmless enough question. Kakarotto wasn't fooling Vegeta, he could hear the indirect question directed at him.

"I would say it was decent" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Cut the bullshit. You're here for a reason and this isn't it".

"About the business, are you? Good" Kakarotto closed the distance between them. Vegeta stood his ground.

"I watched your spar with my brother, you're pretty good. For a woman" Kakarotto started walking in a circle around Vegeta, sizing him up as he did. "Who taught you?"

"Who wants to know" Vegeta refused to show weakness as he was sized up like a predator sizing up its prey.

"I do" Kakarotto whispered in her ear as he leaned forward behind her. "But more accurately. Why do you have the same tactics Vegeta had?" He noticed a slight pause from her. Ah… so he was right. "A pause that tells me I am right, aren't I?"

Vegeta refused to answer or meet his gaze.

Kakarotto frowned. "Enough with your secrecy" Kakarotto turned her around to face him. "Tell me now. Who taught you those moves, how did you avoid the scouters? Damn it woman! How did you make your way to that room, it had a freaking high security lock! Tell me how you managed to escape!"

Kakarotto barely gave Vegeta a chance to speak as he kept throwing questions at him. Kakarotto tightened his grip on Vegeta's shoulders, making him hiss in pain. He shoved him against the wall, trapping him; forcing him to focus solely on him. Vegeta growled as he stared Kakarotto down, Kakarotto matched his stare with his own. He would have his answers today, there will be no side-tracking.

"Who the hell are you, woman?" he growled in Vegeta's face.

"A sacrifice" Vegeta sneered. "To the lord of the universe" he answered mockingly. Immediately, Vegeta's cheek stung; the force of the impact broke their eye contact as Kakarotto slapped him. Vegeta took a moment to regain himself, Kakarotto had strucked him hard enough to have him see stars.

Vegeta snickered bitterly as he turned to face Kakarotto again, challenging him to deny his accusation.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Kakarotto grabbed onto Vegeta's jaw. "Or perhaps, you would prefer working on the lower floors? Like your friend?" It was a threat, and one that would have most women cave in almost immediately. On Vegeta however, it was redundant; It was obvious that would not be happening anytime soon.

"Perhaps you should. I'm sure the soldiers would be more merciful than the Saiyan Freeza in front of me" Vegeta called his bluff.

Kakarotto smiled then, a smile that was familiar; the difference was it lacked any warmth or sincerity. He moved his hand from Vegeta's jaw, back to his left arm again. Vegeta heard the joint supporting his shoulder crack before he felt the pain.

"ARRRGHH!" Vegeta screamed in agony as Kakarotto let him fall to the ground, clutching his left shoulder with his other hand. FUCK!

"Oh... was I too rough? I'm so... sorry" Kakarotto smirked. "Next time you better show more respect, woman or it will be your neck. Now answer my questions, and I'll see to it you get sent to the rejuvenation chamber".

Vegeta bit down on his teeth as he pushed back the pain from his mind. Fuck... he leaned forward using his good arm, glaring at Kakarotto as he did. Angry and in pain, he had one thing to say to him.

"He's lucky... he's dead. I would have wished I'd died too rather then see you as you are now. Kakarotto."

No one anticipated the events that followed after.

Before anyone could blink, Kakarotto had held Vegeta firmly by his neck in one hand and roughly shoved him onto the ground.

"ARGH! HUUU! Vegeta's good hand immediately held onto Kakarotto's wrist as he felt a pair of hands tightened around his throat. "Kaka... ro... tto..." Vegeta tried to speak, his single working hand pulling at Kakarotto's wrist.

"You will not speak of him that way!" Kakarotto tightened his grip, unable to stop himself as rage consumed him. What the fuck did she know!

Kakarotto had gone berserk.

"Kaka... " Vegeta was struggling for air now as it became apparent Kakarotto wasn't about to release him. Vegeta clawed at Kakarotto's arm blindly, his vision quickly blacking out as Kakarotto continued to squeeze the breath and life out of him. He was going to die if this kept up. Desperately, he reached out to Kakarotto's mind; but he wasn't able to hear him, his mind clouded from all the anger building in him.

Vegeta tried one more time.

...

Raditz stood up immediately. That voice... instinctively, his body knew where to go. He rushed to the training hall, the fastest he had ever ran before.

...

Gasping from the lack of air, Vegeta finally went partially limp. His pupils starting to shift backwards as darkness began to claim him. With a final squeeze on Kakarotto's arm. He tried one last time to reach him...

"Kaka... " His eyes closed slowly, he thought he could hear voices... and he thought there was another person... behind Kakarotto. It was distant now...

"Go... ku..." his hand fell from Kakarotto's arm.

 

* * *

 

Amidst the chaos, the panic and the shouting. Two people stood from the 2nd level, watching everything.

"So he attacked her" a soldier spoke behind her.

"Yes... I never got to speak to her... now we'll never know if she would have helped us. If only she hadn't found that room and if only I had gone into her room sooner".

The soldier placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them; soothing her as she brought her hand to her mouth as if in mourning, hiding a smile that surfaced.

 

To be continued ~

 


	16. Decisions and plans

**Decisions and plans**

 

Seated at his desk in the audience hall, Kakarotto ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His frustration at such an intense multitude, anyone would be wise to stay clear of him.

He had lost it again.

It wasn't the first and it would likely not be the last time, Vegeta had always been a touchy, better not talk about, topic. So much so, his brother, Nappa and many others knew not to bring him up in any conversation.

She apparently either had not; or perhaps she had a serious lack for any sense of danger.

Kakarotto rested his face against the palm of his hand as he replayed the afternoon's events. He could still feel her flesh on his hands as if he was still choking her. His hands so tight around her throat, he could have easily burst her air passage. He brought his left arm closer to him, looking at the scratch marks on them. She had fought for her life and she had fought hard. Even the healing solution from the rejuvenation tank could not take away the scars she inflicted on him.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, nor had he intended to kill her; he had wanted answers. Answers he still never got.

 

* * *

 

Both Raditz and Nappa somehow knew and had rushed to the training hall. Raditz was the first to arrive, followed by Nappa. By then she was already limp in Kakarotto's hands. He remembered them prying his hands off her, separating them both before Raditz had checked on her. She wasn't breathing; Kakarotto's mind had gone blank at his statement.

Nappa knew exactly what to do, being the eldest he had more years in training than the brothers. Raditz had noticed the blank look his brother had, he had seen it once before. He brought him out of it, the only way he knew how.

He whacked him hard, yelling at him to snap out of it. It had worked. Kakarotto returned to the current situation, just in time to see Nappa administer CPR on Vegeta.

It had been a close call.

Vegeta jerked awake, gasping desperately for air; coughing as he did. Kakarotto finally slowly released the breath he held in relief.

Disorientated, Vegeta's survival instincts had kicked in; immediately he gave himself wide berth from the other three Saiyans. He kept them in his line of sight, growling when any of them came too close.

Both Raditz and Nappa weren't sure of the events that led to this but it was obvious she was in need of medical aid. She was wheezing, with a nasty bruise surfacing around her throat. Kakarotto was about to move forward when Nappa beat him to it.

"Look I dunno what the hell went down here but you need some time-out in the tanks ok?" without waiting for an answer, he had reached over and grabbed her left shoulder.

"AARRGHHHHHH!" Vegeta gave an ear piercing scream as Nappa unknowingly pressed his hand against his damaged shoulder.

It was a nerve wrecking sound. Nappa immediately removed his hand in shock. Raditz approached this time as Vegeta cradled his own shoulder. Maybe the pain slowed him down, or maybe he knew he needed assistance; Vegeta didn't move away, voice any complain nor had he rejected the approach as Raditz removed his hand so he could have a look at his shoulder.

Having done so, Raditz could see the massive bruise forming on the surface of the skin under her training suit. It was a tell-tale sign that something was either broken or ruptured. And he had a feeling he knew who did it; he hadn't given her this injury during their spar.

He turned to Kakarotto.

"You did this?" Raditz kept his voice even.

"Just take her to the rejuvenation chamber" Kakarotto gave a casual wave as he downplayed whatever concerns he might have.

Raditz snorted at Kakarotto's indifference. He scooped Vegeta up into his arms, careful to avoid the injured arm and not jostle him further. Vegeta hissed and was about to demand he put him down when Radtiz growled low.

"Be quiet" he barked a soft command. Tired and in pain with some difficulty breathing, Vegeta kept silent as Raditz carried him to the rejuvenation chamber. Whereas Nappa had cleared their path, dispersing any curious eyes as they made their way to their destination.

Kakarotto had remained in the training hall, looking at his hands like they were untamed beasts no longer under his control. He had almost killed her… He brought his palm against his temple as images and words kept rushing at him and a name he had not used in a long time and had almost forgotten. Goku.

How did she know that name… his name.

 

* * *

 

That was two hours ago…

She should be released from the tanks soon. Kakarotto considered going there, he wanted to see her; and do what… he wasn't sure.

"Paramedics said she's going to recover" Raditz made his entrance. "Feel better?"

"Like shit…" Kakarotto did not bother to look up.

"What happened back there, you said you wanted to talk"

"Don't start it, Raditz" he was about to get a headache.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm trying to understand. What were you trying to do?"

"You noticed too, didn't you? She was using Vegeta's tactics" Kakarotto raised an eyebrow at Raditz.

"I did. It was very similar. What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know myself, I wanted answers from her, but she's keeping her silence. I swear she's not the least bit afraid at all" Kakarotto fumed. "I meant to ask you… what made you return to the training hall?"

Raditz gave it a brief thought before giving an answer too strange even to himself. "A voice"

"? What?"

"I heard a voice, calling me… it was telepathy" Raditz shrugged.

"I didn't call you"

"I know that! It wasn't your voice" Raditz stopped himself before he started to sound like an idiot.

"Then whose voice was it" Kakarotto pushed for an answer.

"I'm not sure but it was a male's voice" that part wasn't a lie. "I'm not sure what I heard"

Confused, Kakarotto looked at his brother; sensing his brother wasn't lying, he finally relented.

"I'm thinking of two options. The ladies' room or the army… for her I mean. I would need both Nappa and your help in a small test I'm setting up"

"So that's why you allowed her to train. You trust her to be a part of your army? I thought you were going to keep her for yourself"

"She's done nothing but give me a headache and she's getting on my last nerves, I swear I'll blast her to ashes one of these days. Today I almost killed her" Kakarotto growled.

"Does that worry you" Raditz smirked when he saw Kakarotto's tail bristled and his growls became louder.

"Fine, arrange your test then. But if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands". Immediately, he heard Kakarotto snarl. He wondered if his brother was aware of it, he doubted it. Whatever, even if he did, his brother would never admit it, no matter how obvious it was.

"Fine, do what you want then. We'll test her tonight" Kakarotto furiously scribbled on the documents.

"Kakarotto, it's been five years. I'm saying, not every female is Freeza and you've punished yourself enough. I think even an idiot like you could figure this one out" Raditz left Kakarotto alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

One of these days, he was going to smack that bastard's face clean, off his head! Vegeta swore to himself as he forcefully pulled out a fresh suit from the locker. He was about halfway through when Raditz made his entrance.

"Get out!" Don't these idiots knock!?

Raditz's cheeks reddened for a fraction of a second before he recovered himself, giving Vegeta his back. Vegeta took the chance to finish up his personal task.

"There's a test for you tonight. I'll get you later so I suggest you get some rest"

"What test, another adventure and discovery in that bastard's 'playground'?" He snorted.

"Unlikely, I don't have the answer. Only thing I know is, it will determine your job assignment. Follow me".

Vegeta did not like the sound of that.

They stopped outside a room Vegeta had not seen before. There were six kis in there, fluctuating irregularly. One of which he recognized as Nappa's … oh god… was this room what he thought it was…

"Wait here" Raditz opened the door.

Vegeta gagged at the heavy stench of perfume and sex lingering in the air. And god, the interior… it was the most disturbing and the most disgusting display of crap he had ever seen in his entire life. To top it off, the furniture had numerous selections of undergarments hanging off them much like a clothes hanger.

Raditz gagged as well, not at the room but its occupants going around topless and the bald Saiyan dressed in nothing but his skimpy underwear. Raditz cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"Hey Raditz! Come on in!" Nappa waved as two women kissed him on either sides of his cheeks, pressing themselves against his hard body. "The ladies have been asking about you". Both Vegeta and Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"Come out a moment. It's important" Raditz wasn't about to step inside.

"Awww… I'll be right back my beauties" Nappa got dressed quickly, giving them winks at their pouts as he closed the door behind him. "Ah, those ladies… you gotta love them"

"You loved too many" Raditz was annoyed. "Kakarotto arranged a test for her tonight, he hasn't told me what kind yet. So you better be ready."

"I'm always ready, don't sweat it. So, you're alright now eh? A tough one. Those types are rare" Nappa raised both eyebrows at Vegeta, causing him to shiver and his tail to bristle.

"Keep your perverted imagination away from me, Nappa" he hissed.

"Quit your leering and close your mouth before you drool, Nappa. We have preparations to make. But first, we take Serori back to her room"

"Serori?" Both Nappa and Vegeta questioned.

"That'll be your name from now on, unless you want to supply your real name?" he turned in Vegeta's direction.

"Hn" Vegeta turned to a side, crossing his arms.

"Serori it is then. Woman"

The rest of the walk back to Vegeta's room had been 'unconversational' as both males once again walked on either side of Vegeta. Vegeta walked on, deep in his own thoughts; unaware the two Saiyans were having a conversation of their own, via telepathy.

" _Nappa, what made you come to the training hall this afternoon?"_

" _Same as you, felt something was wrong. Hey Raditz, did you hear anything before you got there?"_

" _You mean a voice?"_

" _You too? It was his voice, wasn't it? I could have sworn it was"_

" _I would be able to recognize it too. I thought it was him, but how could that be… he's dead"_

" _Still, if we hadn't come. She would have died"_ Nappa watched Vegeta. _"_ _Think we should tell Kakarotto?"_

" _Tell him what? That we suspect Vegeta contacted us from the grave? It's crazy and he's got a lot on his plate already. Just leave it for now. We can tell him if the need ever showed itself"_ Raditz watched Vegeta from the corner of his eye. _"_ _Somehow, it does feel as if he's back with us, doesn't it?"_

" _It does."_ Nappa nodded, agreeing with Raditz as they smirked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as both Raditz and Nappa overshot their destination. "What are you both doing or rather where are you going?"

Both males stopped. Turning back as soon as they realized the mistake; spotting a light shade of pink each.

Vegeta smirked as he regarded them from the corner of his eye. "Too busy staring at my ass to realize?" Vegeta didn't think he would actually miss these two idiots.

Nappa was quick to turn the tables. "And what a great ass that is, not to mention the rest of you. I mean wow, you're gorgeous. Right Raditz?"

Raditz blushed, cursing Nappa under his breath. "You're different from the other women… it's a good difference…" It was a compliment and one of the best ones Raditz could give, he was no romancer.

Something Vegeta knew as well.

"Idiots…" Vegeta mentally cursed, realizing he had indeed set himself up for that. "Tonight right? If there's nothing else, I would like to rest. Alone" He stressed the last word in as he shut the door.

 

* * *

 

"She's alive"

The soldier Ayla now knew as Rongan told her.

"She's hardy, just like you. Don't do that again. You have other chances for revenge, why take it out on her? Don't you see? If she has the Saiyans' attention, think of the possibilities our forces can achieve if she would help us. Or if she would not, we could use her for bargaining rights. Be patient. The plans are already in motion as we speak." He placed his hands on Ayla's shoulders.

"They're not joking when they say cats have nine lives. I don't want her in this. Why are you so interested in her? Are you really considering her for your plans or did you want her for other reasons"

"Just on a professional level. She is still a victim like you, no matter how much better off you think she is. Or could it be… are you jealous?" he teased.

"Don't be absurd!"

"I'd be flattered, and I'm not interested in cats. Actually, I was hoping if we are successful in this mission and if we earn our freedom… I was wondering if you would come with me".

"What? You want me to go with you?" She was surprised.

"With my sister and I, we can start a new life elsewhere. You don't have to give me an answer now… but I hope you would say yes when the time comes"

Having said so, he reached forward to plant a kiss on her lips; urging her to lie down as he went under the sheets with her. He moved slowly, tenderly rubbing against her walls as he did; burying his face against the curve of her neck

He smirked as he felt her wrap her arms around him, holding him closer.

He knew he had her now, right where he wanted.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

_Rongan = pun from Longan (a fruit similar to a lychee texture)_

 


	17. Inner turmoil

**Inner turmoil**

 

Vegeta watched as the view from his room window turned to night. It was time.

He dressed in a fresh set of saiyan armour, brought in by the servants. Again he was given armour, with the exception of a weapon; a sign he was going to have to battle with nothing more than his wits and skills.

As promised, Raditz came for him; likely Kakarotto wasn't foolish enough to have regular soldiers come get him.

"Serori. Time to get going" Raditz called from outside the room, in case she wasn't ready, deciding to be somewhat polite after what happened earlier in the rejuvenation chamber. He gave her five minutes; then without a word, he turned the knob.

Raditz took in the sight of her in her saiyan armour. She looked impressive with an air of arrogance about her and a level of confidence he had not seen in most individuals. Hopefully it would be enough for tonight's test. He already had a briefing of what was to come, truth be told; he wasn't in favour of it. Kakarotto had insisted however; he seemed confident she would not only pass, but also any concerns for her would have been unnecessary. No amount of protest could waver his faith, nor would he change his mind. Raditz hoped he was right.

"Are we going or not" Vegeta quickly broke Raditz's trance the moment he felt his eyes lingered a little too long on his person. The last thing he wanted now was to be on the receiving end of Raditz's attention as well. He would not be caught off guard again; once in the training hall was enough. That and there was also Kakarotto to deal with. Vegeta wondered if Raditz had noticed the increased level of testosterone in Kakarotto's scent.

He must have.

Raditz had responded to his challenge for a brief moment before he had relented to the ascended Saiyan. A potential fight of dominance; for a claim over him between the two male Saiyans was another thing he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Follow me" Raditz led the way.

The walk itself was relatively quiet; it would seem even the walls were dreading tonight's events. It had been a fair distance, in a direction he was familiar with; so it was the infamous arena this time...

"So we're going to the arena?" Vegeta almost smirked at the irony. "Am I to entertain 'His Lordship' with a blood bath?"

"If you're careless, you may just well bathe in a pool of your own blood" There wasn't a hint of humour in Raditz's voice. "You'd do well to be careful; any sports in the arena would hardly be fair".

"So I heard"

Raditz watched as she sported a bitter frown on her face as if in concentration. Even this, she mirrored him. "... you'll be fighting three rounds" Raditz found himself giving her valuable information without probe. "Space yourself out. Let's go inside".

 

* * *

 

"You're fucking kidding me" Vegeta growled when he saw the 'handicap tools' as he dubbed, laid out in front of him. He knew it wasn't going to be fair, but this fucking hell took his definition of 'fair play' to a whole new level.

Blindfold, ki-suppressing collar, wrist shackles connected with a short chain… yes, he was going to have a ball of a time. That bloody bastard.

"You will be wearing these for the first two rounds. They will be taken off for the third round." Raditz explained as he picked up the wrist shackles first. "Don't make this harder on yourself". He warned before Vegeta had attempted to resist.

"I find your reluctance to submit refreshing but I think you're smart enough to know which battles to fight and which to avoid". He fastened the shackles on Vegeta's wrists, earning him a growl as well as some level of co-operation.

Raditz worked quickly before Vegeta had a chance to change his mind or resist. The collar was next and Vegeta had cursed, Raditz could sympathise; he did not like the idea of having his ki suppressed either. He took the opportunity to study the back of Vegeta's neck as he locked the ki-supressing collar. The brand was there… no. 35; if he reached further he was certain the bite mark would be there as well…

Reaching for the last item, Raditz went behind her again; tying it securely over her eyes. Stepping back, he took a final overall look at her… the image was staring to carry a very different message. She didn't look like a warrior weighed down with handicap about to demonstrate her worth in a fight… no, more accurately she looked like… damn his brain; it was going into the gutter.

"One last thing, I'll have to remove your chest plate armour"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta's tail bristled. "Why didn't you do that before you put all this shit on me!?"

"It wasn't my idea! Kakarotto gave his instructions in instalments! Raditz's tail bristled as well. It wasn't his idea.

"NO WAY! I put up with you putting all this crap on me. I won't have you remove any garments off me!"

"I'm warning you, Serori. You'll end up wasting precious strength you should keep in reserve" Kakarotto was right… She was going to resist, Raditz hoped she wouldn't resist too much or she would indeed drain out most of her energy.

"Ohhh, I see where this is going" Vegeta snarled, that bastard wanted him to waste precious energy fighting Raditz first. "Fine, remove it then. But if you strip me naked!"

"I won't!" Raditz's face was starting a bright burn, a good thing no one else was here and thank goodness Vegeta could not see. He went up to Vegeta; readied ki in his hand. "Don't move" carefully, he cut the armour plate off; pulling it off Vegeta.

And there it was. The bite mark. He growled; the very sight of it infuriated him.

"Raditz?" Vegeta heard him growled, but there wasn't any sense of danger around them. He could not tell what the problem was.

Raditz stopped himself before it escalated, now wasn't the time for the wrong instincts to surface. He brought her closer to him, into a tight embrace which spoke of volumes Vegeta had not seen in Raditz before.

"Raditz?" it was an odd feeling, being in the embrace of a bigger male Saiyan. Raditz, of all Saiyans no less; he had not expressed any interest in him in his universe. But back then, there was also a matter of class to consider. Raditz was weaker than him, and he wasn't of the same class… if he had any interest, he would not have acted on it. Hell, it was very likely that he would blast Raditz into pieces for even suggesting such a thing, given how he was in his earlier days.

"You better be careful out there" Having said so, Raditz tilted Vegeta's chin up and pressed their lips together. Too stunned to react, Vegeta had not responded; nor did he move away as Raditz continued to ravish his lips.

"Can't you wait until the test is over?" An annoyed voice spoiled the atmosphere.

"Kakarotto" Raditz looked up. Vegeta, after having finally returned to his senses; immediately shoved Raditz away from him.

"Nappa, take her outside".

"Well, yeah alright. Come on, Serori" he guided her out, away from the brothers. Even Nappa could tell those two were acting weird.

Both brothers looked at each other, eyes fixated on one another; both clearly issuing a challenge, but wanted to avoid one as well. Finally they turned their eyes away, both backing down at the same time.

"Do you even want her, Kakarotto. You're contradicting yourself as it is. And that scar, you bit her, didn't you?"

"I don't freaking hell know. It was instincts; I don't know why I bit her. Does it matter? She's not a Saiyan, it wouldn't have meant anything. What about you, were you not thinking of doing the same?" It was an accusation both brothers knew to be true.

"I don't know either. Something about her I suppose. Don't send her to the ladies room, Kakarotto. If you really don't want her, I'll take her."

"And if I want her? Would you submit to my decision?"

"I would have no choice, you have rights. You've bitten her first and you're the strongest. I won't like it, but if she's what you need. As your brother, I'll give her up. I've done it once, I can do it again. You know that."

Kakarotto sighed. His handsome face showing a hint of regret as he placed a hand on Raditz's shoulder.

"Thank you Raditz… and thank you for stopping me today… I have one more favour to ask of you… regardless of the outcome later, would you take her off my hands for today… I need to know, to find out… I could only ask this of you, hell… I'll allow only you"

"You're an idiot…" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I'm as much a fool for agreeing" Raditz removed the hand from his face and patted the hand on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The first round had been a breeze; four elite soldiers hadn't been a match for him. The noises from their boots gave all of them away and he was still able to sense them despite the collar. He quickly made short work of them all, knocking them unconscious.

Round two was a little more challenging. He wasn't made to face any opponents but to dodge danger and by that, Kakarotto had assigned both Nappa and Raditz to the task of throwing numerous ki-blasts and energy waves at him. They had not aimed to miss.

Nappa attempted a silent, sneaky blast at him, Vegeta had felt it coming; jumping out its way, before ducking his head as Nappa directed it back at him. Vegeta found himself testing the limits of his speed and flexible, even his jumping skills. All three male Saiyans, however gained more knowledge from this exercise; they now knew 'Serori' could sense ki just like their scouter. Interesting.

Kakarotto called an end to the second round, allowing Vegeta an hour of rest before the third would commence. Freed from his handicap restrains and the blindfold, Vegeta finally breathed a sigh of temporary relief, stretching his ki as well as his muscles. Nappa's eyes grew wide as his scouter flashed it's final figure.

"The hell. It reads 45,000!? How did she have this kind of power?" Nappa reset his scouter; no change in its reading.

"Kakarotto mentioned she could match his skills, didn't he? That shouldn't be a surprise" Raditz snorted.

"Still… wait its going down… now it's… 1000?" Nappa blinked a few times.

"Get a new scouter, Nappa. It's obviously faulty" Raditz groaned.

"Well news flash, this is a new one"

"Get another one then"

"I'm telling you, its fine and I know how to read my goddamn scouter." Nappa watched the resting neko with renewed scrutiny. "You know Raditz… it's like… she could hide or suppress her powers…"

"Impossible, no one could do that" Raditz waved in disinterest. His face however, was contemplating the possibility.

" _Remember what Kakarotto told us? The one about her escape from the playground?"_ Raditz conversed via telepathy.

" _I remember. The scouters and the trackers didn't pick up her ki or that other female's. So?"_

" _Recall the next part, she was up and about disrupting the communication channels, etc. and she stole a ship into space. She wasn't put in a rejuvenation tank before all that."_

" _Oh… you're thinking what I'm thinking eh? If it's true, then it's something worth looking into."_

Raditz nodded as he watched her as well. _"_ _Kakarotto should know as well, we should tell him when this is over."_

The last round was by far the hardest and one he deemed the most unfair. A fight between himself and Nappa, despite having his handicap removed, Nappa was still stronger than him. Nappa was given a handicap though, he wasn't allowed to use any ki-blast; just his skills much like Kakarotto had done during their fight on Earth.

Vegeta immediately noticed the difference; Nappa was more level-headed, there was an incredible degree of discipline in his focus even as he fought. He was different from the Nappa he knew. Vegeta managed to tilt his balance and have him crash into the floor, but even that couldn't anger him to the point of blind rage. For once, Vegeta could not keep up with Nappa and had lost with cuts and bruises to show for it. The odds weren't in his favour from the beginning; Kakarotto had made sure of that. Vegeta had used up most of his reserves before the match had even begun.

"You did pretty well" Nappa wiped off the blood from his face, but truth be told; Nappa was a little winded himself and his muscles were spotting a few bruises and a dull ache. She was fast even if she couldn't do much damage; she was powerful for her species. He wouldn't admit he had to step up further, she knew his attacks; all of them.

The sound of applause had them both look up. Kakarotto started walking towards them, as did Raditz.

"Not too bad, we know you can hold your own at least. I think we can find other uses for you other than being a whore." Kakarotto smirked as she growled. "So, what do you say if I made you a member of my army, a soldier?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, it couldn't be that simple.

"A personal soldier, however; one that's available at all times." Kakarotto gave the final blow to his pride. So he was to be his slave; a soldier slave and a bed warmer. "Or if you prefer the other option, you could join the ladies room; I think you've been there before?"

Kakarotto had expected her to be angry; honestly, it was fun to see her all riled up; but he did not expect the sudden burst of energy he thought she no longer had.

Before any of the three male Saiyans could blink, she had delivered a flying, inner crescent kick to Kakarotto's face with her right leg; sending him flying some feet away, creating an impression of him on the arena wall. Two soldiers had come forward to offer their assistance. Big mistake, Kakarotto shoved them both aside roughly as he got up; mirroring an angry bull, he stomped back to where the other three were.

"You're really something, woman" Kakarotto breathed slowly, calming himself; barely.

"I do my best" Vegeta sneered at him.

"Really? Then I would expect more from you, I hope you could last" Kakarotto spoke with daggers in his voice despite the calm tone.

"I'll do better than someone sitting his fat ass on his seized throne, giving orders like a particular lizard I remembered." Vegeta spoke with a smile that hid dozen of razors.

"Enough" Raditz and Nappa quickly stopped them before a potential fight could take place.

"It's already late; let's just call it a night." Raditz suggested.

"Fine, I expect an answer tomorrow" Kakarotto was first to exit the arena, anger evident on his face.

"I guess we should go too. Well goodnight" Nappa stretched his muscles as he headed in the direction of the ladies room.

Raditz snorted; figures. "We should go too. This way"

 

* * *

 

Vegeta quickly realised they were not heading in the direction of his room. He stopped.

"Where are we going, Raditz. You're not leading me to my room."

"We're not going to your room." Raditz firmly held Vegeta's arm as he pulled him along. Vegeta refused to co-operate.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" he tried prying Raditz's fingers off him as he was quite literally dragged along. Almost drained of energy, he didn't have enough to fire a small ki-blast.

They stopped outside a room and Raditz keyed in a few numbers before pressing his palm to the pad. It opened.

"My room" he announced as he pushed Vegeta in, closing and locking the door behind him. Vegeta quickly regained balance as he stared back at Raditz, realising he had locked them both in.

"What the hell is this!?" Vegeta demanded as he kept a distance from Raditz, the latter however, came closer; once again Vegeta found himself in his embrace.

"Raditz, get your hands off me" he started to growl before he felt a hand at the base of his tail. Shit! Vegeta shivered as Raditz stroked his tail; he started to purr deeply; he had expected pain, but this... oh god... it felt as though he had his tail back. His body shook in pleasure as Raditz continued stimulating him, taking his time as he worked him into the right mood. Vegeta had not felt such love play from another male in a long time, it was easy to lose himself in it... and why not.

He was caving under the influence of passion, in Raditz's skilled hands; a surprise he never knew. Raditz was an impressive specimen of a male Saiyan, if not a fool like his brother. He never got a chance to know Raditz in his universe, never thought he should. Perhaps now was his chance; after all, Saiyan lived within many bonds...

That was his reasoning as he returned Raditz's kiss, as he allowed himself to be sandwiched between the wall and Raditz while being on the receiving end of Raditz's thrusts; gasping, he gave small sounds of moans as Raditz vigorously moved in and out of him, savouring every thrusts he made.

...

Kakarotto growled in frustration, tossing and turning in his bed as he did. He just couldn't sleep! He sat up, groaning; rubbing his left cheek. It stung; that blasted woman! Damn it! Why did she have to come up in his every thought and conversation. Again, he was thinking of her. ARGH! He slammed his face heavily onto his pillow... that's right, she's with Raditz tonight. The mere thought of it stirred an unpleasant sensation in him, he knew what that was... he felt it once a long time ago when Raditz and him had wanted the same Saiyan... it was happening again.

His prince once told him, Saiyans lived within many bonds; it kept the pack together and helped them stay strong. As the alpha Saiyan, Vegeta had his first pick on his choice of mate and he had chosen him; yet his prince had sought out Raditz's company on some nights. It was one Saiyan instinct Kakarotto could not grasp or understand. He blamed it on his human upbringing and perhaps a part of it was due to his own selfish reasons, he had wanted Vegeta all to himself.

Yet here he was, barely able to get to sleep knowing what was likely happening in Raditz's room. At his request might he add, he needed some time to think. He knew it was selfish of him to have ask his brother of such a favour, but he had meant it. He would not have shared her with anyone else but his closest kin.

Tomorrow... he wasn't sure if he would be as generous.

 

To be continued ~

 


	18. A way to you

**A way to you**

 

"So he's going to make her a soldier" Rongan considered the news, Kakarotto was full of surprises and that cat female; just as much, if not more. Ayla snorted behind him, the deities must favour her if her luck was this good.

"You should have seen her fight. She took down four elites, dodged the Saiyans' energy balls and fought Nappa. But the best one was…" the soldier turned to his comrade and started snickering as if sharing a private joke.

"Well? Come on, out with it" Rongan wanted to know.

"She… she…" more snickering followed, it was hard for them to continue. "She kicked Kakarotto in the face, send him flying into the wall" again they broke into snickering fits. "I swear! Any harder and he would have left a real imprint on the wall" the two soldiers couldn't stop laughing, the shocked expression on Rongan's face only served to encourage them further.

"I see… Report again if there's anything else" he dismissed them. Interesting…

"You're still considering her?" Ayla came up behind him.

"She would be perfect. Kakarotto's infatuation with her aside, she has skills. Skills that can prove valuable to us and from what they said… she doesn't seem to like Kakarotto either."

"And you're not infatuated with her? She's always on your mind and in every conversation lately. I'm not sure I would dare trust her, she can't be this lucky; who knows how many corpses she has stepped on to get to where she's at" she was becoming annoyed.

"Not that way, Ayla. You know how important this mission is, and it's vital to have every available aid. Every help available counts, just like everyone's future depends on our success, even ours. I know you don't like the idea of her being on our side, but you must cast your differences aside and turn your anger away. Think of the bigger picture, once this is over… we can go home; go anywhere we want… The younger generations would no longer live in fear and our children… they wouldn't be subjected to fates similar to ours."

"Just so you know. I hate it when you do that" Ayla relented with a sigh.

Rongan wrapped his arms around her. "I know. But I'm right and I know you still care. Once the last one is in place… we can begin. It wouldn't be long." He brought Ayla deeper into his embrace, holding her tighter.

"Rongan? that hurts..." Ayla protested. She looked up, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his hatred; raw and clear for all to see.

"The Saiyans will know what it's like to lose everything"

This, he swore.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta stirred sometime in the night, his eyes opened as his vision took in the layout of the room he was currently in. Raditz's room. Said Saiyan was asleep; his chest pressed against Vegeta's back, his arm over him. Vegeta removed Raditz's draping arm off him. Raditz had slept peacefully, undisturbed as Vegeta pulled away from his embrace. Despite Vegeta's earlier resistance, he had to admit he was feeling somewhat better… his frustrations calmed reasonably, both men sated; one more than the other, but it had been decent.

Vegeta dressed quickly, feeling Raditz's ki respond to the noise he made in the process. Yet he remained on the floor, pretending to sleep… he was giving him the opportunity to leave. Vegeta took up that offer.

He was about six doors away from his room when the source of his frustration came into view. Vegeta groaned.

Kakarotto.

Vegeta walked around him. Just as he was about to bypass the guy, he felt him move. Vegeta turned immediately, expecting an attack; instead Kakarotto had slammed him against the wall, blocking his escape with his hands on either side of him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want, Kakarotto"

Kakarotto was in no hurry to give his answer. He mirrored Vegeta's expression as he took in her scent, mixed with Raditz's; and the smell of sex that still lingered. A low growl emerged; so strong that Vegeta was able to feel it as it vibrated in his chest.

Finally Kakarotto looked up; spotting a predatory look in his eyes.

"You" Kakarotto seized Vegeta's lips in a hard, demanding kiss, rough enough to cause a bruise. Vegeta had other ideas.

Kakarotto hissed as he pulled his head back; glaring at Vegeta as a trickle of blood started to flow from the small wound on his lips. Damn female.

Vegeta returned his own glare as he watched the blood trickle down Kakarotto's jaw, mesmerised as it made its way down his chin. He smirked further when he heard Kakarotto growl, no doubt angered at his stunt. Vegeta leaned forward, licking the blood from Kakarotto's chin… purring as he continued upwards…

Kakarotto ceased his growls, blinking a few times as he felt Vegeta's tongue on his skin; he began a soft purr, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Once again, their lips met; their tongues battling in a dance for dominance as the metallic taste of blood filled their senses. It was aphrodisiac in its rawest, strongest form; fuelling their lust, the blood rushing in their veins.

Kakarotto stopped with great reluctance; he was already hard. Not wanting to fuck in the open, let alone along the walkway; he hastily grabbed Vegeta's arm, leading him to his own room. It was a challenge to walk with a hard member, it hurt and it was uncomfortable; for a brief moment he had wanted to abandon the idea and use an empty room instead, if not for the fact that his room was just a few more minutes away.

Finally… Kakarotto opened the door to his room, kicking it shut the moment they were both in. He was so hot and bothered, he was about to burst. It reminded him of the time he first came into puberty and had experienced his first 'heat'. It was so strong, it had lasted a week.

He was certain he wasn't going to last a minute! He latched onto Vegeta the moment the door was shut; tearing the barely intact blue spandex off his back as he clumsily yanked his own pants off in his search for relief.

Kakarotto could not recall the last time he had ever wanted sex so badly; nothing else had mattered. Wasting no time, he brought one of Vegeta's thighs around his waist giving him the access he needed. He entered easily, Vegeta was still wet from Raditz's earlier administrations; Kakarotto encountered little resistance as he slammed into Vegeta relentlessly, it wasn't enough!

Vegeta gasped in shock as he was suddenly lifted off the floor; a pair of hands supported him, one under his rear and the other along his waist. Instinctively, he locked his thighs around Kakarotto's waist; unintentionally, impaling himself further onto Kakarotto's shaft. Both men groaned out in pleasure; Kakarotto held on tightly, the pleasure almost turning his legs to jelly. He looked beyond Vegeta, where his bed was…

Unwilling to remove himself from Vegeta, Kakarotto tried moving them to the bed with both of them still joined at the lower regions; indirectly bouncing Vegeta further onto his shaft with every clumsy step he took.

Finally, both of them dropped onto the soft bed. Kakarotto instantly took charge as he knelt in between Vegeta's legs; bringing his waist upwards to meet his own. Vegeta arched, shouting a moan he could not quiet down as Kakarotto plunged deeper than he had before. Vegeta grabbed at the pillow and sheets, his head and shoulders being the only parts of him still on the bed.

Vegeta watched Kakarotto through misty eyes, his face full of pleasure before his eyes opened to do the same. They were not going to last long, being this hot.

True enough. Kakarotto quickened his thrusts, pushing forward one last time before he shot his load inside Vegeta; spilling some as he removed himself. Gently he lowered Vegeta down before lying heavily on his side beside him.

Too breathless to talk, both men panted heavily; Vegeta closed his eyes in his attempt to catch his breath, Kakarotto however, was watching him.

"You called me Goku… How did… you know that name?"

"…" Vegeta refused to answer; he started to get off the bed.

"Don't ignore me" Kakarotto caught hold of him, pushing him back onto the bed; facing him. Vegeta maintained his silence; once again he tried to get up. Kakarotto pushed him back down again; both men started another round of growls and snarls before Kakarotto held Vegeta firmly in place; his hand around his neck.

"Hn. Are you going to kill me for real this time?" Vegeta offered no resistance as he looked at Kakarotto.

"I'm still deciding" truthfully, he had no intentions of doing so. He had merely wanted her to stay. Wordlessly, he removed his hand. "How did you know me?"

"I don't." Vegeta snorted at Kakarotto's confused look, steadfastly he added. "I knew an Earth Saiyan; he was a kind man and a fool. But you, I do not know you".

"Now you're speaking in riddles"

Vegeta would not offer any further explanation. Kakarotto snorted, he had come to expect such behaviour from her.

"Forget it, I want to rest" Kakarotto fell back onto his bed. Vegeta took that as a sign for him to leave, surprised when a hand pulled him back; against Kakarotto.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarotto!"

Kakarotto wrapped his arms around Vegeta as he closed his eyes. "Shut up…"

Held firmly against Kakarotto's chest, Vegeta resisted the urge to drill his fist into Kakarotto's stomach. Sleep did sound rather tempting… after tonight and after all that had taken place, the fight, his injures and two rounds of sex. He was very tired. He closed his eyes, as he surrendered to his body's need for rest. The sound of Kakarotto's heartbeats, soothing him as he slept.

 

* * *

 

Goku arrived as promised, a week had gone by quickly and he was eager, desperate to try anything; any longer and he was going to go insane. His arrival had been expected, and they were waiting for him.

"Good you're here. I hope you've been taking care of yourself, Goku. I can still see dark circles around your eyes" Old Kai noted.

"I'm fine, just the lack of sleep…" Goku sighed. They were not the only ones reminding him of his current 'panda' look as they quoted. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep; the dreams that haunted him were making him jump out of the bed most of the time and had him running to Capsule Corp. "I did manage to eat more at least… that should count as something right? I mean… my family's worried too… so… can we… you know start?"

"Before that Goku" King Kai stepped forward. "There are a few questions we have to ask you. Please be absolutely honest" King Kai was spotting a light shade of red.

"Are you alright, King Kai? You're all red" Goku pointed.

"OF COURSE, I'M ALRIGHT! Anyway… let's begin" King Kai turned his back as he started the ball rolling. "Remember… absolute honesty"

"I got it" Goku waited.

"Goku, are you aware of how… Saiyans mate?"

"Mate? You mean… like sex and make babies? Is there a difference?"

"I'll take that as a no" King Kai nodded to Bubbles.

Bubbles crossed out something on a notepad.

"Have you ah… mated with another Saiyan… never mind I'll rephrase that… Have you slept with a Saiyan before?"

"Well… Gohan and I went camping and we shared a tent, then there's that time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, does that count?"

"Let me re-rephrase that. Did you have sex with another Saiyan before?" King Kai was up to his feelers with embarrassment.

"Eh!? no… only Chichi" Goku frowned.

"Cross that out, Bubbles"

"But I had a dream… just a dream…" Goku was turning red now as he recalled the details of that wet dream.

Old Kai immediately zoomed in.

"Well? What was it about?"

"Ah well…" Goku started fidgeting with his fingers. "I dreamt Vegeta and I… were… ah..."

"Having sex?" Old Kai helpfully filled in the blanks for Goku.

"Yeah… but it was just a dream…"

"Goku, I don't think it's a dream." Old Kai sat on the floor, Goku did the same.

"What do you mean? King Kai? Old Kai? Ah… Kibito Kai?" he turned his focus to King Kai first, making a complete semi-circle as he divided his attention to all three kais.

Bubbles kept the notepad just as King Kai started the conversation again.

"It's like this Goku. When a pair of Saiyans want to… marry, 'mate' in this case. One of them would issue a chase, and if the other chases them and catches them, they would then engage in a fight. Some kind of dominance thing… the one who wins gets to mount the other and give the first bite.

After this is done, the pair would forge a link between them. This means their minds would join, they can share information, feelings and so on… but ah… they can also meet in their minds… well that's what I heard."

"Wait… what? They can meet in their minds?" that sounded very familiar to Goku.

Kibito Kai followed up.

"We're not sure on this part, Goku. That's why we're hoping you could tell us. There's one more thing about this… bond. It lasts a lifetime, beyond death. The link stays on even after one's dead… and some Saiyans hadn't taken it well.

Most managed to move on, but some experienced what they called 'silence'. It's like an endless echo, you're on the line but the person's line is dead silent."

"An endless nightmare, you keep trying to reach them, but you never could reach them… right?" Goku asked.

"… I've been having dreams of Vegeta… before all this I always came to Capsule Corp and he's always around… but lately… whether it was Capsule Corp, Gizard Wasteland… anywhere, I couldn't find him. I couldn't sleep… Whenever I do, I dreamt… that he's gone forever."

"So that was what's keeping you away from sleep…" Old Kai was certain his guess was right. "Goku… you said you've never had sex with another Saiyan… I'm assuming you didn't physically do anything with Vegeta either… did you? Not even a bite?"

"No, we didn't… only in the dream like I said."

"Yet you're showing symptoms of suffering from this 'silence'. This is very strange..." Old Kai started walking around, scratching his chin; deep in thought.

"The fusion" Goku stood up immediately.

All three Kais turned in Goku's direction.

"Vegeta and I fused with the Potara Earrings… right? Our bodies joined… maybe our minds might have as well?"

Old Kai considered Goku's theory; it was possible. No one was supposed to be able to separate from the Potara Fusion; yet Goku and Vegeta had. It was logical to assume something else might have happened in the process, if not some side effects.

"That would be the best bet" King Kai nodded, agreeing with Goku's guess.

"Then, it's possible to find Vegeta. If their minds are joined" Kibito Kai immediately caught onto the possibility.

"This would be the best chance we have in locating him… it'll be up to you Goku" Old Kai turned to Goku. "You'll have to find him."

"So I'll be crossing all 11 universes to find him?" How long was that going to take?

"No. Like I said we have to keep this quiet, you won't be allowed to cross into any of the 11 universes unless we know where Vegeta is and next, you will have to go without your physical body. You'll be helping King Kai locate your friend first."

"Come with me, Goku. We'll have to search through every universe and it'll be up to you to reach him. Focus your thoughts on him, let us hope he can hear you and answer." King Kai stood calmly as he looked straight ahead.

Goku knew what to do.

Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back. Closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts on one person. Again and again, he repeated his name in his mind; like an echo it carried itself from his being across the first universe.

" _Vegeta… Where are you."_

" _Please… answer me."_

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 _Also please read "_ _Focus on me_ _"_ _for more information on the events that took place before this story and on what Goku and the Kais were talking about._


	19. Found you

**Found you**

 

Soldier his ass!

Vegeta felt like a child sent on his first mission in the company of a watchful babysitter. And lucky him, Nappa was his nanny today. Fuckingtastic, send the pervert with him; the only other Saiyan who had not screwed him yet; what lots of fun. He could already tell it was going to be a long journey… he sighed.

Three days on the same spacecraft with Nappa had Vegeta change his opinion and deemed his earlier concerns unnecessary. Nappa had not once tried to proposition him or grope him; that had not stopped him from having an eyeful whenever he thought Vegeta wasn't looking though. As well as his idiotic libido jokes and flirty come ons, if Vegeta had not known better; he would have thought Nappa was attempting to pick him up with promises of pleasure.

Perish the thought. The bald Saiyan was more likely to smother him, crash his bones and flatten his internal organs if he were to ever be under him. It was a terrible way to die. Despite the lack of choice, Vegeta was no whore; he would see to it those idiots remembered that.

No, right now there was just one idiot. Kakarotto.

Something had changed; taken place when Vegeta had least expected. Just two days ago, he thought he would be forced to serve both Kakarotto and Raditz; given he had, had sex with both of them. That wasn't the case. It was obvious, in his opinion at least; Kakarotto had not wanted to share. It was neither a blessing nor a curse; in all honesty, it was nerve-wrecking.

He first noticed when he was given his first assignment by Raditz and the Saiyan had watched him too long for Kakarotto's taste. Kakarotto's ki had spiked despite his seemingly calm outlook. He had not fooled Vegeta or Raditz. Raditz had noticed his brother, very aware of the choking atmosphere the three of them were in. Raditz had relented and left, leaving him with Kakarotto.

Vegeta was absolutely certain; Nappa was chosen to go with him for that same reason. It was becoming dangerous… Dominant male Saiyans were deadly when they started hunting for a mate or when defending one, rivalry a common result with a fight to the death as a high possibility; even among family. Kakarotto was a dominant male and an alpha, the strongest, given his ascension as well as this universe's Vegeta's death; it was a deadly combination. Had Raditz not backed off, Vegeta knew they would have fought.

Damn it! This was what he had wanted to avoid.

None of this was supposed to happen!

 

* * *

 

Three more days of travel and finally they've arrived.

Vegeta had to blink twice as he stepped out of the ship. It was a twilight zone… and Nappa was the king of this strange phenomenon. The inhabitants of this planet welcomed him with open arms… loved him might he add. Vegeta could not detect any hint of fear in them.

And the feast they laid out in front of them, it was more than enough to feed three full grown Saiyans; its people were well-fed and radiant. His thoughts wandered back to the Kobold family. It was a big difference from his meal back on Planet 183, its people were clearly barely able to make ends meet. Many looked and were likely starving, their living conditions unimaginable. The differences were glaring to the eyes.

He was certain Kakarotto was responsible for this.

With his mind miles away, deep in thought he was almost shocked when he had a bunch of flowers shoved within inches of his face.

"What the… hell?" he moved the thing away with his hand, glaring at Nappa with a raised eyebrow; his question obvious.

"It's not from me, I know you rather have a dagger for a gift" Nappa laughed. "It's from the guy over there; he said pretty flowers for a pretty girl. Accept it, it's just a gift. And would you eat up? The food's pretty good. You might not want to touch these though; the taste is kind of strong. Most women I know, hate them" Nappa explained as he pointed to a plate of black hookfish, native to a handful of planets. An oval shape, medium sized, marine species of fish without fins, armour hard to crack into and a tail full of venom that hurt when injected into skin but tasty when eaten; once you get past the nasty initial sting on the tongue.

Vegeta took one from the plate.

"Are you sure you want to try that?" Vegeta had not bothered to answer. Nappa didn't stop her, he was curious to see how well she would do; as did the locals.

Nappa was about to offer to crack it when Vegeta startled him by biting off the poison tail end first; spitting out the tip of the stinger. He then pulled the tail outwards; this action tore the top outer armour of the creature off its back. Next he held the sides of the creature, bending his thumbs inwards, he forcefully pulled it apart; cracking it into half, exposing its white meat inside. Lastly, he tilted the tail downwards; coating the meat with venom. Vegeta ate with his fingers, adjusting to the taste and the first sting before he started to enjoy it.

Speechless, Nappa watched as she ate. She sure had galls; the venom didn't even bother her. "I guess you know how to open it." he resumed eating as well.

20 minutes into their meal and Vegeta was done. "I'm going to explore. Here" Vegeta tossed the flowers onto Nappa's lap. "Give that to one of your females."

"Wait up Serori, you're not supposed to go on your own" Nappa started to get up.

"Like my leash is that long, you have the goddamn radar for my wrist tracker; so I can't go anywhere without you knowing. I'm supposed to be a soldier, not a damn prisoner! Just sit down and eat your food, I'll be back before you're done." Vegeta took to the skies, relieved Nappa's ki stayed in the same location. He needed some space.

Flying in the air gave Vegeta a brief moment of peace, a short moment of freedom before he had to report again… he sighed. He didn't know which was worse. Serving Freeza or Kakarotto.

Life in Freeza's service had not been easy, made a slave and a soldier; trained and taught to be cruel and to enjoy every moment of it. He was pushed to the edge of his breaking point and much more. He had killed many, destroyed many lives and almost destroyed himself in the process.

Kakarotto, he wasn't in his employment long, but it was quite enough. He had enslaved him on a level far worse than Freeza was ever capable of. And the worse of it, he had the same face and the same name of someone he… respected.

Bulma, Trunks... Kakarotto... he missed them.

A curious sight below caught his attention; a red machine of sorts, above civilisation at the top of the tallest building. Vegeta descended. It was a very complicated piece of machinery, advanced in fact, but not one he had seen before. It was huge with two funnels on either sides of it. Either something was meant to be placed inside or something was meant to come out. Vegeta placed his bet on the latter.

Scattered around it were the corpses of birds, some a few hours old while others looked as if dead for days or longer. Vegeta could make a good guess; deciding to test his suspicion and theory, he picked up one of the dead birds and threw it onto the machine. Strong voltage immediately crackled. He fired a ki-blast at it, but he could not dent it. Whoever put it there, had not wanted anyone tempering with it.

Vegeta took a closer look at the vantage point the machine was positioned... it was located at the very core of civilisation.

...

Nappa was just about to go get her when he saw her approach. At least she kept her word; he had not looked forward to searching for her. "So had a good flight? Peaceful place eh and we'll be resting for the night. I've already settled the issue while you were gone."

"I want to visit my planet before we return to base." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"What? Are you serious? It's on the way but are you sure you want to? It's not going to be a pretty sight and things could get ugly."

"And this is a pretty picture already? I need to do something"

"Like? You know I have to report everything. I don't want you having any crazy thoughts about escaping or something"

"That wasn't my intention, and I'm not planning to escape. Not at the moment." It was the truth.

"You're one crazy woman. I like that" Nappa smirked, amused at her honesty. "Alright, we're ahead of schedule anyway. One day though"

"One day." Vegeta agreed.

 

* * *

 

Nappa wasn't over-exaggerating. The place was miserable, with hordes of starving faces littering the path they walked on. Bodies huddled together when Nappa walked past them, Vegeta remembered this fear; back when there were seven women with him on Freeza's mother ship. It was a place of misery, the home of the female neko-jin, whose body he was 'renting' at this moment.

Vegeta wasn't sure where to start, but Nappa did. He brought them both to an old structure, it had seen better days; but it was doing relatively better than most shelters Vegeta had seen during his brief visit.

"Do you recall this place?"

"Should I?" Vegeta immediately noticed all were females here.

"You spend most of your life here, being groomed and who knew what else. Right now, they're likely grooming the next female."

Now he got the bigger picture. This was where the females were kept before they were given to Kakarotto, a yearly cycle of tributes. Kept away from family and from the company of men, in order to stay virginal. Vegeta growled.

"I don't see a reason to remember, and especially after being traded off like a piece of meat" Vegeta kept up his role.

The eldest female came forward to greet them, politely addressing Nappa timidly but had chosen to avoid any eye contact with Vegeta. Vegeta could smell her fear, she was afraid of him. Vegeta took a guess at the reason why, she was afraid of retaliation; for her role in the tribute exchange.

Vegeta stood up. "I have things to do."

"Yeah I recall you saying that, don't make me come chasing after you" Nappa teased.

"Shut up." Vegeta walked out a fair distance before he took to the skies.

Vegeta scouted from the skies, using the highest vantage point he could find. Nothing, perhaps his guess was wrong. He was about to give up when he spotted it, so there was another red machine here too... again it was in the heart of civilisation. What was going on...

Vegeta's felt his guts tighten.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta told no one, not yet; with only his gut feelings, he had nothing to go on. He wasn't even sure if he should.

Kakarotto and Raditz were both present when they returned. Nappa greeted them, giving the report as he did. Vegeta himself, had barely given Raditz a glance but Kakarotto, he had turned his gaze elsewhere; ignoring him completely. Kakarotto had smirked; for some reason he found it enduring.

None of the three Saiyans took notice how Vegeta had neglected to address them properly, unlike the rest of their subjects. He has spoken to them as if on par with them and they had thought nothing of it, not even Kakarotto. Anyone else and the outcome would have been different. If anyone else had noticed, they were wise enough to keep their comments to themselves.

Vegeta entered his own room, throwing himself heavily onto his bed. Vegeta was glad the stay in Kakarotto's room had been a one-time thing. He was going to try his darnest to keep his distance from both Kakarotto and Raditz. He had enough problems of his own without having to take on two dominant males vying for his attention or fighting over him.

It was getting late; Vegeta closed his eyes, exhaustion quickly took over as sleep pulled him into its darkest depths.

Sometime in the night, he thought he heard Kakarotto calling him. Fuck, what did he want now... he stretched his senses… no, Kakarotto wasn't anywhere near him. Vegeta forced an eye open… no, the communication system on the wall was silent. The hell…

" _Vegeta…"_ Vegeta sighed. Kakarotto was probably thinking of his dead counterpart again… he forced himself to ignore that voice, turning to his side to catch up on sleep.

" _Vegeta… where are you."_ Vegeta groaned. It was becoming irritating.

" _Vegeta… please answer me."_ Vegeta's eyes opened wide.

He immediately sat up, the need for sleep leaving him completely. Was that… Kakarotto? The voice kept calling in his head, his voice pleading for an answer; his plead so earnest that Vegeta cast caution into the wind. He opened his mind, hoping against all odds it was the Saiyan he longed to see.

...

And there he was, dressed in his orange gi. Both men turned in each other's direction, their eyes locked. A moment of disbelief before Goku started running towards him; Vegeta felt his heart thump wildly with each step he took.

Goku embraced him, wrapping both arms around Vegeta tightly; chanting his name over and over, as relief washed over him. Vegeta returned the embrace, his arms under Goku's. Under normal circumstances he would not have engaged in such a display of affections, he could care less now; he wanted to keep the baka close to him for as long as he could. They stood in that position for a few moments, in each other's embrace; savouring the other's presence.

"Vegeta..." Goku refused to let go.

"How did you find me" Vegeta loosened his hold as he looked up.

"King Kai helped out. You're in another universe… the 9th one. I thought I killed you. I've been searching for you… Old Kai's got a ritual for me, once it's done. I can bring you back. Everyone's worried."

"I figured that out as much." Vegeta felt relieved, they haven't forgotten him. "Baka, I won't die that easily."

"Are you in a different body? King Kai said he couldn't find you" Goku loosened his hold as well so he could get a better look at Vegeta.

"Well yeah." Vegeta cursed. How embarrassing it was to have to tell Goku what he was now.

"I need to know and where can I find you." Goku urged.

Vegeta looked elsewhere, hesitating for a moment before he looked up again. Surprised, when he saw Goku look straight ahead; with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ano… Vegeta. That's…" Goku pointed to something behind Vegeta.

Vegeta felt panic in his guts. He turned around… his own face must have paled when he realised who else had entered his mind. FUCK!

"Vegeta…?" Kakarotto's eyes widened as he gazed upon the familiar face he thought he'd never see again. There was someone else as well… he noticed a pair of hands around Vegeta's shoulders. Frowning, he turned his attention to the owner of those hands. He gasped… his eyes widened, refusing to blink.

It was his own face… staring back at him.

 

To be continued ~

 


	20. Suspicion and realisation

**Suspicion and realisation**

 

Kakarotto never got used to it, this 'silence'. It never got easier; it remained a familiar ache he had endured everyday for the last five years. He could search an eternity and he would never get an answer, his mate was gone; dead. The silent link they once shared now served as a bitter reminder of the events that took Vegeta from him, events that could have been avoided. Kakarotto sighed as he tossed and turned in his attempt to get some rest.

Then he felt it; the link that he thought was long silenced opened. He must be dreaming... a twisted illusion; another trickery this 'silence' wanted him to believe. Too many times, he had fallen for its empty promises and it was going to work again. He relaxed his mind as he made contact, reopening the link that was severed years ago.

...

Mount Paozu, a strange place for his mind to take him. Still it held some memories for him, fond ones while they lasted. The wilderness, its rivers and Grandpa Gohan's hut… wait… that wasn't there before. Kakarotto walked up to it, pressing a hand to it as he analysed the structure beside Grandpa Gohan's hut. A house, but whose was it? This was different… this wasn't Mount Paozu as he remembered it.

That meant this wasn't his memories, then whose was it?

His ears picked up the sound of running footsteps; it would seem his answers would be revealed soon. He headed towards the sound; they were coming from the front of the house. Curiosity pushing him to seek his answer; he turned the corner.

Vegeta? Kakarotto thought he had died then, to finally be able to see his face again… but something was off; and that something was Vegeta. That wasn't a sign of recognition on Vegeta's face; he did recognize him but it wasn't the look he was expecting to see and there was something akin to shock if not, terror in his eyes… A pair of hands around Vegeta's shoulders caught Kakarotto's attention. Kakarotto stopped a growl in his throat before it surfaced, his eyes traveled upwards; locking onto the stranger's face.

This… This had to be the best one yet. His torment truly knew no boundaries. So now this 'silence' was showing him an opposite mirror image of himself, holding Vegeta no less. Damn it.

Wait. Something wasn't right. He wasn't in his own mind right now, the surroundings were not part of his memories and he had traveled into an existing link… Kakarotto narrowed his eyes as the wheels in his head spun; he still didn't have a clue. He hated this lack of knowledge.

In that case, there was another way to find out. He threw a ki-blast at his doppelganger.

 

* * *

 

Both Goku and Vegeta separated, avoiding the ki-blast that headed towards them. Vegeta quickly regained himself. Shit! Kakarotto was here too!

Goku turned to face Kakarotto, immediately he could sense the dark aura from his lookalike. Vegeta joined Goku, standing by his side as they watched; preparing for another attack from Kakarotto.

"Vegeta… Who's that? Why does he look like me?" Goku asked, refusing to take his eyes off Kakarotto.

"You, in this universe" he gave a summarised answer. Damn it, he wasn't expecting Kakarotto to discover the link this quickly.

Kakarotto was impressed, his doppelganger was quick; his smirk quickly turned into a frown when he noticed Vegeta standing beside him; Goku noticed Kakarotto's trail of vision as well. Responding to an instinct he never knew before, Goku positioned himself in front of Vegeta; shielding him from Kakarotto's view.

Both Vegeta and Kakarotto growled, for different reasons.

"I don't need you to protect me, Kakarotto!" Vegeta started his protest before he realised Goku wasn't paying attention to anything he said.

The Earth Saiyan remained dead focused on Kakarotto, growling threateningly. Kakarotto returned his growl; his tail bristled to three times its size, swaying in agitation and hostility. Vegeta realised what was taking place and the realisation made him growl as well.

They were challenging each other for rights to him, and neither wanted to back down.

Like hell they would! Instincts or not, he wasn't going to allow himself to be viewed as a trophy anymore!

Vegeta was about to get around Goku when Kakarotto powered up; Goku followed his example, both powering up to Super Saiyan. Both dominant males immediately engaged; their blows clashed with intense force on a level similar to Goku and Vegeta's fight during his brief Majin transformation.

There would be no stopping those two fools now, Vegeta cursed as he backed down. He didn't like how this had turned out, but as a Saiyan warrior, he would have to give them some level of respect and let them fight it out. As they would have, had they been on Vegeta-sei; the fought over Saiyan had no right to intervene. Not yet at least.

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong with Goku, Old Kai could see how his brows knitted together tightly; twitching as if in deep concentration, he was begining to sweat profusely, he was breathing hard as if in battle or pain and his muscles were shaking. He wasn't calmly placing his hand on King Kai's back anymore; he was gripping a handful of the guy's clothes.

Something was very wrong with the picture.

"We should stop for a break… Goku doesn't look so good" Kibito Kai suggested. Old Kai nodded.

KIbito Kai went up to Goku, shaking his shoulder gently as he tried to rouse him. A sudden scream shocked everyone as Goku was send flying back as if he was hit by an unseen force.

"GOKU!?" Everyone immediately gathered round him. Goku opened his eyes, gasping for air before he suddenly shot back up onto his feet.

"Vegeta's in Universe 9!" Goku grabbed onto King Kai's shoulders, shocking him as he shouted in his face. "King Kai, I have to go back there and get him!"

"Calm down, Goku! Ok so we know where he is now. Did you find out what body he's in and where he's at?" Old Kai inquired of him.

"I couldn't! There was another me and he's mean, he was wearing a saiyan armour! I got to get back there, King Kai!"

King Kai nodded. Again Goku placed his hand on his back… nothing. Goku tried as hard as he could, calling for Vegeta again. It remained silent.

"It's not going to work, Goku. You're exhausted, your mind's tired." Old Kai put his hand on Goku's arm. "I'm afraid you'll have to rest before you can try it again."

"I can't rest… Vegeta's still with him" Goku was in no shape to protest, Old Kai was right. He was exhausted, it was written all over his face. The search across the previous eight universes, the fight and the lack of rest he suffered. His body couldn't take it anymore.

"Goku, listen to me. I know you're worried, we all are. But you are tired; you can't help anyone if you don't take care of yourself first. Vegeta's a fighter; he can hold his own until you get there. Have faith in him. You saw him, didn't you? He's still alive, and he's waiting but we're not going to have him wait forever, just a little longer. For you to be at your best, the next time you will succeed." King Kai held Goku's arms, reassuring him as best he could.

"You already know where he is, Goku. Take comfort in that, the rest will follow soon enough. Everyone did well today; now take that well deserved rest. Because I know you're going to try it again, and next time you will have better results." Old Kai crossed his arms behind his back and smiled. "Right?"

"Ah" Goku nodded, his face focused with determination.

_Wait a little longer, Vegeta…_

 

* * *

 

Goku was winning.

Vegeta continued to look upwards as the fight continued. Pride filled him as he witnessed the intense ferocity Goku displayed, yet he hadn't ascended beyond the first transformation. Vegeta shook his head; Kakarotto would have been insulted had he known Goku wasn't giving his all in this fight. Vegeta saw the end to their fight as Goku brought a hand up, he recognised that tactic. Goku wasn't going to hurt Kakarotto too much; he was merely going to blast him with air pressure.

Just as Goku was about to obtain victory, Vegeta thought he saw his body flicker like a flame about to be extinguished. Vegeta gasped, he wasn't hallucinating.

Goku was going in and out of existence, barely able to stay in Vegeta's mind. He was losing concentration… someone was calling him.

Kakarotto had also noticed an advantage the distraction provided. Charging a blast, he send it into Goku at point blank range; knocking him out of the sky.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta flew up towards him. Just as he was about to grab him, Goku disappeared, forcefully expelled out of Vegeta's mind. Vegeta clutched his fists, holding back a scream of frustration as he set his feet back onto the ground.

Kakarotto smirked in triumph, he was the victor. Then the realization sank in, he was still in someone else's mind. His doppelganger was out, so that meant… Vegeta. He turned immediately in Vegeta's direction. He was still here… so, that meant… this was his mind, his memories?

Kakarotto started walking towards him; reaching him, he was about to touch him when his hand was smacked away before it could make any contact with Vegeta's face.

Kakarotto blinked, surprise evident in his eyes at Vegeta's behavior. Then he heard it.

"Get out…"

"What?"

Kakarotto was pushed back some distance by a sudden burst of power and a brilliant light that had him shield his eyes. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the glow before he witness a sight that left him awed. A Super Saiyan… Vegeta was a Super Saiyan.

Kakarotto's body tingled with excitement. He was beautiful.

"GET OUT!" Vegeta roared in anger, shutting off the link with such force that it send them both falling off their beds in their respective rooms.

...

Kakarotto jumped to his feet… what was that? He thought back… he saw a doppelganger of himself and Vegeta… a Super Saiyan Vegeta. It wasn't a dream… there had been a link. A link that was always there… but that Vegeta… he wasn't his Vegeta, he would have recognised him otherwise.

But he did sense some form of recognition, there was something familiar about that Vegeta too… Serori's face came to mind. Kakarotto slammed his hand against his face, not again… why was she always coming up in his mind.

' _And that scar, you bit her, didn't you?'_ Raditz's words came back to him. Kakarotto threw on his pants before heading to her room.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta cursed in a number of languages, as well as the ones he had not used in years. Fuck that Kakarotto! And speak of the bloody devil himself!

Kakarotto entered, noting she was awake.

He came up to her. "Can't sleep?"

"What the hell do you want, Kakarotto" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Kakarotto reached out, with the intention of lowering her tank top enough to get a good look at the scar he left on her. He hissed when Vegeta instinctively smacked his hand off before contact could be made.

"That's twice you've done that, woman"

"You deserved it, bastard" Vegeta caught himself before he fell into Kakarotto's trap. "And I can do more than just slap your hand, does your face still hurt?"

Kakarotto raised an eyebrow; there had been a slight pause. A slip up or a comeback? He couldn't tell.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kakarotto waved it off, then he smirked. "But I must say you were quite a feisty bitch that night; I was referring to your battles, but I also rather liked how you came onto me after you've had Raditz. In heat were you, how about now? We could fuck."

"GET OUT!" Vegeta growled.

"I WON'T! NOT TWICE IN A DAY!"

The room was in chaos again, furniture, fixtures and paint works. Nothing was spared.

She was getting better; Kakarotto was covered with bruises, scratches and bites before he finally had Vegeta subdued; using his weight, he pinned her onto the floor.

"Do we have to do this every time I want to touch you, Serori. Or do you seriously enjoy pain?" Kakarotto caressed her skin. "You know what a hunt is, do you also know what this means." His fingers caressed the healed bite wound on her neck. "Saiyans bite their mates here, and forge a link, joining their minds as they become a pair. I've claimed you as mine."

"Ch!"

"All you have to do is submit, Serori." Kakarotto reached downwards, scraping her neck gently with his teeth; enjoying how she squirmed.

"You're going to have to bind me with your strongest bindings to make me stay, Kakarotto! And I would rather die than submit!" Vegeta took whatever small pleasure he got from Kakarotto's anger, he knew retaliation would not be far behind.

"Damn you, Serori!" Kakarotto growled in Vegeta's face. "Damn it. You're mine!" Kakarotto forced himself to calm down, or he might risk hurting her again. He took a deep breath, brought her into his arms, holding her close.

"Kakarotto?" Vegeta was at a loss for words.

"Damn it… You're mine. I'll keep reminding you until it stays in your thick head."

The two guards guarding Vegeta's door that night blushed as moans and groans echoed from within. They waited for Kakarotto's orders to open the doors for him as was his usual practice, but none came until morning.

 

* * *

 

"You ok? You look as though you've not slept all night. Take a seat will you, your legs are shaking." Nappa helpfully stated the darn obvious.

"Shut. Up. Nappa" Vegeta gave a tired growl. "And I don't need a seat."

"Here. This will help pick you up" Raditz gave Vegeta a cup of something that looked like piss and smelled like a compost heap; took one for himself and another for Nappa. Both males down it all in one gulp, not willing to take more than one taste of it.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta eyed his cup with suspicion.

"A health drink, nasty but it works. Drink it all in one gulp and you won't taste too much of it." Raditz suggested. Not to be outdone, Vegeta downed it all as well.

"Just so you know, that one gulp thing... bullshit. It still taste like shit." Vegeta chewed on a piece of meat to rid his mouth of that nasty taste. "Where's the bastard anyway."

"You're just about the only person who gets to keep her life for calling him that, you pack a serious set of balls. I suppose asking you to at least keep up appearances in front of everyone else would be a no?" Raditz stepped up behind her, his eyes roaming her curves. He could still remember her skin against his, he swallowed as he fought the urge to touch her.

"Damn right. So where is he."

"Paperwork."

"Good. I have questions." Raditz and Nappa turned in Vegeta's direction.

"What sort of questions, just know we can't answer everything, especially confidential issues. So let's hear them"

"I want to know about Kakarotto and the war." Both males raised their eyebrows.

Vegeta growled. "What!? They don't give all the details in that pit, except who you're going to be given to." Vegeta crossed his arms, hoping the lie held up.

Raditz was first to speak.

"My brother was sent to a weak planet as a baby. He destroyed it when he was 12, we picked him up then. Vegeta, me and Nappa; we all served a bitch, Freeza. My brother became a soldier in her service as well." Raditz stopped there.

It wasn't enough for Vegeta. "What else."

"What else is there to tell." Raditz avoided the topic.

"What else happened. How did Vegeta come into the picture, and the war?" Vegeta probed for more details.

"Vegeta was our prince, the Alpha male of our pack then. Status didn't help, we were still slaves to that bitch. She hn, she enjoyed games, bloody, mind games." Both Raditz and Nappa frowned at the memories. Vegeta sympathised. "Most times, Vegeta was the one she enjoyed playing these sick games with... but then she noticed Kakarotto too." Both males were reluctant to continue. Vegeta had a guess.

"She tried to break him then? Bring him down to her level?"

"That's right" Raditz nodded. "You probably never got to see the other side of Kakarotto, but once he wasn't like this. He was a different Saiyan, different in a good way but frustrating at the same time."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know, his Kakarotto was just as much a pain in the ass. Raditz misinterpreted Vegeta's reaction.

"His view on life kind of grew on us, it took years but eventually our eyes opened. All the more so when we found out she destroyed Vegeta-sei, our home and how she lied to us, used us."

Nappa took over. "That was when Vegeta decided to do something about it. One of the few things we all agreed on. So we managed to gather soldiers from six planets, Freeza had eight planets fight for her. One of them yours. We won but it didn't come easy. Vegeta died during the war, Kakarotto became a super saiyan and took care of Freeza. After that, we took over the Cold Empire."

It was all too summarised for Vegeta. They were omitting details.

"Did Kakarotto mate Vegeta? What happened to have him change this much." Vegeta wanted to know.

"I need to go to the bathroom, you take over" Nappa left them. Raditz sighed as he shook his head.

"The rest of that story is Kakarotto's to keep or tell, Serori. I can't tell it for him. But I'll tell you this, he loved Vegeta and it almost destroyed him... until you came. I could tell, Kakarotto and I... we have the strangest habit of loving the same person."

 

* * *

 

It had been awkward, Vegeta could not find a more suitable word to describe it. Still, it had been a declaration in itself, he did not have the confidence to stay in Raditz's company any longer. He had excused himself in an attempt to distance himself from the Saiyan. Raditz blocked his path; had held him by the shoulders, wordlessly he coaxed him into accepting a kiss before he released him. Vegeta had left without hesitation and with haste.

He took a deep breath, Kami... what a clusterfuck his life had become and in such a short period of time. He needed space away from them.

Vegeta took a stroll along the circular town square, exploring the market as he did. All the while, noting that someone was following him. He turned into a corner, pulling the guy in as he tried to follow.

"Why the hell were you following me?" Vegeta kept his hand tightly around the guy's neck. Said guy raised both hands to show he had no weapons and had meant no harm.

"I wish to speak to you, Serori. I'm Rongan, a soldier in Kakarotto's army. I'm not trying to do anything to you. I merely wanted to speak with you, but first I need to know. Are you really Kakarotto's... please excuse me... pet or lover?"

Vegeta growled.

Rongan raised his hands again. "No offence, I wasn't trying to insult you... but I need to know which side of the fence you're on. If you would be willing to fight for your freedom and free a few more people at the same time"

"Cut the bullshit, just say what you mean" Vegeta was growing impatient.

"I'm trying to find people to join me, to end the tribute and Kakarotto's tyranny. I'm hoping you would join me, life as a slave of any sort; even a pampered slave isn't a life at all, is it? Your friend's also on my side, Ayla and my sister who's part of the Saiyan's harem. Please consider, you're a smart woman and a fighter. I can see the fire still in your eyes, would you be happy being Kakarotto's whore for the rest of your life. I need people like you on my team."

Vegeta was about to say something when Rongan's scouter began running numbers, Vegeta felt it too. Nappa was looking for him.

"I'll contact you again, soon. Serori." Rongan quickly made his exit as Vegeta came out of the corner as well.

"There you are, been looking for you." Nappa shook his head. "Let's just get going."

They barely covered any distance when something caught Vegeta's eyes.

"Nappa, what the hell is that" Vegeta pointed to a familiar red machine in the middle of the makeshift market.

"Oh that? Someone said it was some kind of air purifier, blasted thing's been there for awhile though and I don't smell nothing."

Vegeta's gut instincts were acting up again. He had seen three of the same machines already. Something was brewing... and it was likely to be big; and that Rongan guy... he didn't trust that guy, not for a moment.

Vegeta had been to the ladies room before, he had seen the females that were in there. None of them could have been his sibling.

Because none of them were Tuffles.

 

To be continued ~

 


	21. Dots that connect

**Dots that connect**

 

 

Kakarotto crashed his pen in frustration; he could not concentrate. Not even work could take yesterday's events off his mind and the link was closed now. Damn it. Kakarotto pushed work aside as he made out a summary of every strange event that had taken place over the period of a few weeks. He had suspicion, hints, dots that connected; the difficult part... was believing it. Still, he had never believed in coincidence and there had been too many 'coincidences', he wanted to be sure and the only person who could provide the information was playing mute with him.

Serori.

She would be the death of him; never had he ever had a woman frustrate him the way she had. Who was he kidding; he never had a woman he wanted so badly before either. It frightened him. What first began as fun and entertainment had now progressed into something more. Something he thought would never be possible.

It would have been easier to just throw her into the same category as the enemies of his empire, hate her along with the same traitors. His life would have been less complicated had he just cut her out of it.

Kakarotto ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He could not recall a time he had ever tried so hard to hate someone in his life; yet just as quickly he had given up trying. Still, she had resisted him; everything would have fallen nicely into place had she just submitted.

Damn that female!

Kakarotto shook his frustrations aside as he considered another curiosity. That other Vegeta, and a link that connected them both. As far as he was concerned, he had joined with no other but his Vegeta; as well as Serori while under the influence of instincts.

Kakarotto recapped his earlier theory and wondered at the possibility… could another species be capable of establishing a link with a Saiyan. There were other points to take note of as well. Her skills and tactics, her knowledge, the way she carried her, her mouth and all that pride; she was a woman who could pull her own weight.

Everything about Serori screamed Vegeta.

Kakarotto switched on the cam, watching her as she started a familiar round of workout in the training hall; the similarities were becoming harder to ignore. He strained his vision as he imagined an image of his Vegeta mirroring the same moves as her. Slowly, he merged both Vegeta and Serori, both images overlapping the other.

" _Vegeta…"_ fondly, he relived the memories of his deceased mate as he unintentionally reached out with his mind; telepathically. The link joined for a brief moment before he felt it shut tightly again, it was enough to shock him out of his daze. Kakarotto noted she had stopped whatever she was doing as well. Kakarotto tried again, reaching forward with more force; determined to penetrate its walls. He could not. It lasted no more than a few seconds before he had to give up. He stopped, earning a pounding headache for his efforts as well as a trickle of blood that ran down his nose, onto his desk.

He watched as Raditz rushed forward to check on her, supporting her despite her protests. Her head must be pounding as strongly as his was for her to be this disorientated. Kakarotto could not stop the grin that masked his face as he realised to his delight, she had brought a hand to her face in an attempt to stop the blood that flowed as well.

He had his answer; one of them at least, others will follow soon enough.

...

"Don't overdo it" Raditz groaned as he crossed his arms, taking care of her was harder, more energy consuming than taking care of an infant.

"Don't you start coddling me, Raditz" Vegeta warned. "I know what I'm doing" Vegeta pressed a towel to his nose, grumbling as he cursed Kakarotto under his breath.

"Fine. Have it your way" Raditz grumbled something along the lines of stubborn females who couldn't take care of themselves.

"Give me that" Raditz snatched the towel from Vegeta's hand, tilting his head upwards slightly before Vegeta could protest; he took a proper look before pressing the cooling towel under Vegeta's nose. "Keep it there, it should stop soon"

"Goddamit, Raditz! I'm not a freaking child." Both kept silent for a few moments, enough time for the blood to stop flowing. "Do you know anything about those red machines? Like the one at the market."

"I'm not answering any of your questions unless you answer mine as well, Serori. And you've already asked a lot. Think you can do that?" Raditz turned, not surprised to see a frown on her face and she was scowling too.

"Two questions and I'll decide if I would answer them or not".

"First question, I know you can sense energy like our scouter. I want to know how you do that" Raditz wasted no time.

"You can do that too, baka. If you stop being so reliant on your damn scouters which I add; are useless." Vegeta snorted.

Raditz ignored the insult. "So?"

"Every living organism has their own signature ki. If you are observant about your surroundings and able to focus, then master your own ki. Everything else comes naturally. It's not much different from a prey sensing a predator is near. Once you're able to do that, you can tell whose energy is whose." Vegeta explained. Whether or not Raditz would be able to comprehend remains to be seen.

"So you can tell if it's me approaching?" A nod from Vegeta confirmed his answer. "What about hiding it?"

"Once you are in tune to your own ki. You can dictate how much energy you use, in other words, contain your ki or let it all out. You hold back when you're fighting me, it's the same thing. Now that your questions are done, it's my turn."

"I still got one question, Serori"

"I said two questions only!"

"Everything I asked earlier related to one topic" Raditz pointed out, smirking; proud of himself when he noticed Vegeta's bristled tail. "But go ahead and ask your question first, it's about that red machine in the market right? It came around the same time Kakarotto was chasing you across the galaxy. Supposed to be an air purifier, but something tells me you think differently"

"I saw three. One on 'my' planet and another on that Planet Kakarotto send me and Nappa, they were placed very strategically in the heart of a populated area, with a defense mechanism around it." Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly, Raditz did the same.

"I'll inform Kakarotto. I have one last question."

"Well ask it then, just remember I might not answer it" Vegeta was about to cross his arms when Raditz held him by his shoulders. Vegeta hissed, baring his teeth. "What is the meaning of this, Raditz" Vegeta's eyes widened a slight fraction as he saw a look of scrutiny on Raditz's face. He wasn't trying to proposition him; he was blocking his escape.

" _ **sono toki, omae no ka. sono koe**_ " Raditz searched Vegeta's face for an answer. "That day at the training hall" Vegeta realised what he was asking.

"Vegeta?" Raditz asked, hoped in fact.

"No." Vegeta turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Don't lie to me. I know it's you." Raditz turned Vegeta's attention back towards him, earning him a scowl.

" _Baka. Just like your brother."_

Vegeta sighed as he took in Raditz's shocked expression, having heard him via telepathy. Immediately, he gasped at the brief moment of sudden loss of air. Vegeta slowly closed his eyes as he stood where he was, accepting Raditz's hug. This display of affection came as a shock to Vegeta; the only Saiyan he ever knew who was an emotional sponge had been his Kakarotto. No doubt another difference in this universe, due to Kakarotto's influence.

His chest tightened, his heart weighed down with regret; he hated this feeling. This would only make things harder; their second goodbye harder to bear.

 

* * *

 

Rongan was growing impatient. The last of them were in position, but he could not find another opportunity to get close to Serori. At least one Saiyan was always with her. He could not wait any longer.

"Looks like she's out after all. A pity, but not a big loss" Rongan rubbed Ayla's shoulder. "Let me show you how this works." he smiled as he sat in front of the controls.

Ayla breathed hard as she watched him key something into the systems. The past few days had been stressful, straining for them all and tensions were high. This was what everyone involved was waiting for, they've put everything, their lives and all into this... this was what she signed up for, so why was she feeling so unsure now. It troubled her, this whole plan did; but what disturbed her most was Rongan. Something wasn't right with him, and that look on him now resembled the look of a demon. Was this the real face of the man who had shown her kindness; or maybe, she never truly knew him at all.

She pushed her doubt aside. It was too late to back out now, hope for the best. Slaves could not ask for more, anything must be better than this... she wanted to believe him. Her heart did, but somewhere in the deepest part of her mind; she questioned her decision and his intentions.

"Watch"

A video feed came up on screen, showing the familiar busy market. Ayla knew of it, she had seen it during her first visit and had visited its shops on many occasions for the necessary parts and tools Rongan needed. Then she saw it, the red mechanism he created; Red 15, one of the 16 copies he made.

Rongan pushed a button.

Red 15 hissed gently as it started up, a cloud of white smoke began pouring out of its funnels; spreading far and wide as the wind carried it across the market. Nothing was out of the ordinary and the traders thought nothing of it.

They continued to watch everything via the screen from the safety of walls and behind closed doors. Ayla was about to say something when Rongan raised a hand, gesturing for her to wait. A baby's cry started it off. It's wails echoed across the market as the worried mother checked on her distressed child.

"Rongan... what's wrong with that child?" Ayla could not bear to hear it's cries anymore. A crowd had gathered by then, blocking their view.

"Wait for it" Rongan started tapping his fingers as he waited.

It's cries were getting softer, but now it was the mother who was screaming. Ayla could not take it anymore.

"RONGAN! What's going on!" Ayla slammed her hands on the table. "What did you do to that child!?"

"That is my masterpiece, Ayla. My weapon. The very tool that will finally destroy the Saiyans. It's very simple. Do you see the white fume it produces? It causes muscle atrophy; it shrinks the muscles, tightening the blood vessels, forcing the heart to pump harder. Unable to pass through the arteries, the blood will start to leak from every exit. They will shrivel up like corpses before there isn't enough blood to the brain. The smaller the body, the faster it works. An adult body could take two weeks before it expires. They will die slowly, painfully. And they cannot stop it, everyone needs to breathe. It's brilliant."

Ayla was horrified. "They're innocent! That was just a baby!" Then it hit her... he had made 16 of these machines. "Where did you put the other 15?"

Rongan smiled. "I said the Saiyan would know what it's like to lose everything. Do the math, my darling, I will give you a clue. One I have hidden as my master control unit. That means 14 is left. What else do they have?"

"A few dead planets from the cold empire... eight planets that send yearly tributes and six planets they shared a peace treaty with... oh my god... no... you placed them on those 14 planets!?" Ayla's heart dropped.

"Clever girl" Rongan smiled.

"How could you!? The men helping you are from those planets! My planet is one of them!" Ayla was becoming ballistic.

"We all have to make sacrifices" There wasn't a hint of empathy in his voice.

Just that phrase, killed her. She had given her heart and her soul to a monster. A person she thought a saint. She would not be an accomplice to this mass murder plan. She carefully reached for the closest weapon available.

 

* * *

 

"Kakarotto, there's a situation." Nappa interrupted them just as Raditz was relating to him both his and Vegeta's suspicion in regards to the red mechanism.

"That red machine's pouring out gas and it's causing a lot of panic. We got a dead baby and a bunch of sick kids."

The brothers shared a look, so it has started. They had to act fast.

Vegeta was right to mention about the defense mechanism, none of their ki-blasts could make a dent in it. It had taken Kakarotto's super saiyan transformation to destroy it.

The Saiyans investigated the ruined machine; they've never seen one like it before. "Raditz. You said Serori saw three of it?"

"Three, might be more. She's only been to two planets so far. There's more, she mentioned the culprit could be a Tuffle." Raditz mentioned nothing of Serori's identity.

Raditz kept Vegeta's secret as promised; just like he kept Kakarotto's story, it was Vegeta's decision to keep or tell. The truth however, was hard to swallow. His initial joy was replaced with a degree of disappointment upon realising he wasn't the Vegeta he knew; rather he was from another time or somewhere along those lines. He held back a lot of information but it was enough, Raditz knew he wasn't meant to know. Still, to be allowed to know that much was an honour; he had trusted him enough to tell him that much. It left Raditz a small measure of guilt for the pleasure he felt at the thought that he was the only one Vegeta had confided in; not even his brother knew of it, but he eventually would. His brother might be a fool, but he wasn't stupid.

"Impossible. They're all dead." Nappa snorted at that suggestion.

"Who else could build such a contraction?" Raditz challenged Nappa's claim, which quickly turned into heated a debate; with both of them starting an argument behind Kakarotto as he send a broadcast transmission across the galaxy, warning everyone of the threat. It was up to the people now, they would have to help locate them, the sooner the better.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta felt Ayla's ki spike, soaring in her anger and she wasn't alone. The Tuffle, Rongan was with her. A few moments later, more kis spiked in the heart of the market. He was about to head towards the market when he felt Ayla's ki drop at an alarming rate, he stopped. He contemplated his options, the market or Ayla; his choice made easy when he felt the other 3 Saiyans heading in the direction of the market. He changed direction and headed towards the dock, where he last felt them.

He headed into one of the ships. What were they doing here, the docks were supposed to be off limits unless instructed otherwise. He went deeper in, towards their ki when he felt the ship roar to life.

"What the fuck!?" Vegeta steadied himself as the ship left the dock at its fastest speed into space. Vegeta was left with no other option but to go forward; he could always take the controls later. She was fading... Vegeta sprinted to the main bridge, towards Ayla's ki.

...

Vegeta paused at the scene before him. Vegeta got onto his knees and checked her injures; blast rifle… the same injures Falena sustained in the playgrounds; again, he was too late. The screams from the video feed redirected his attention momentarily; his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists, having witnessed the horror taking place in the market via the feeds.

"He did this?" he wasn't sure which question he wanted answered first. Whether if it was Rongan responsible for Ayla's current state or if he was responsible for the events at the market.

Ayla immediately grabbed Vegeta's arm, trying to speak. "m'…sorry…ple…as". She need not speak further, Vegeta already knew the answer.

"I'll take care of the rest, foolish woman…"

She nodded weakly. With a shaky hand, Ayla brought the small knife she held in her hands towards herself, its sharp edge close to her throat; her eyes silently pleading. Vegeta placed his hand over hers; a nod from her to tell him she was ready. Swiftly, he pushed her hands forward, closing his eyes as he heard her wheeze for air before he felt her ki disappear.

Vegeta got onto his feet and walked towards the controls, intending to turn the ship around before confronting the Tuffle. He screamed as the ground he stepped on generated a strong wave of electricity; coursing through every muscle in his body. He fell face first as the electroshock rendered him helpless, his muscles incapacitated. Rongan came out from the shadows.

"Nice of you to come, Serori. I wasn't expecting you to make it, but I'm pleased you did. Ayla was starting to get boring and honestly, you were the one I wanted." Vegeta panted as the fool continued to speak, barely containing his temper as the Tuffle referred to him as if he were an object.

Rongan helped Vegeta off the floor, seating him in front of the video feed. "You would make the perfect finale to my plans."

Rongan looked towards the video feeds as the screen divided itself into 16 sections, all but one showed a red machine Vegeta recognised as the same ones as the three he found before.

Shit. So there were 16 of them, one destroyed by the Saiyans.

"One on each planet they reign over, Serori. Each with the same destructive component as the first; capable of destroying all living organisms within two weeks. You and I will watch them as they fail and their empire crumble. Then they will know who has taken everything from them." Rongan smiled as he knelt in front of Vegeta, stroking his cheek almost tenderly; it made Vegeta sick.

"Kakarotto will lose everything, including his woman"

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

sono toki, omae no ka. sono koe = That time, was it you? That voice.

_(_ _その時、おまえのか。その声_ _)_

 


	22. Reluctant I came, willing I stayed

**Reluctant I came, willing I stayed**

 

It had not taken long. All 14 planets responded with their findings. The numbers were astounding, one on each planet; an exact replica of the one at the market; along with its defenses. No one could get close enough to disable it, nor could any weapon scratch it. There were too many, far too many for the Saiyans to destroy or in this case, Kakarotto; the journey itself would take too long.

The report on the destructive nature of the gadget had been less than encouraging, the autopsy report far worse. Whatever was in the contraction had done its damage and it had attacked fast and internally. The young were more vulnerable; the paramedics suggested this theory as no adults had shown any signs of complications. Everyone was convinced however, if given sufficient time, all would suffer the same effects

A decision must be reached, and soon. There were no reports of further activity from the other 14 mechanisms at the moment, but they would not remain inactive for long. The soldiers were dispatched to keep the peace as well as control the situation while the three Saiyans discussed what their next course of action would be. Logically they would not be able to reach all 14 planets in time; the furthest planet would take at least two to three weeks to reach with their fastest transportation, the space pods the Saiyans favoured.

All three looked up as they came to the same conclusion. They would destroy as many as they could, starting with the closest they could reach. They had no illusions they could save them all… the best they could do was save what they could. A video conference with the acting leader of each planet would be in order

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Enter"

A lone soldier entered the war room, he was hesitating. His fear so strong everyone in the room could smell it. He kept silent, either debating, to himself, if he should talk or perhaps what he should say, if they had to guess. Kakarotto was losing his patience.

"Report or leave"

They had expected the soldier to give his report, what they got instead had them looking down at the man prostrating with his head to the ground in front of them.

"Lord Kakarotto, your subject begs your forgiveness!"

"Explain yourself" Kakarotto raised an eyebrow as did Raditz and Nappa. The soldier trembled in fear as he took deep breaths in his attempt to find the courage to speak or risk the Saiyan's wrath.

"You know something about the machines" Nappa came to the conclusion. The soldier's silence confirmed it for them.

"A soldier... Rongan… made them, my Lord… he made 16 of them…"

"16? We've only know there were 15, we're short of one" with a hand firmly around the guy's collar, Raditz brought the man up to his feet; forcing eye contact before slamming him against the wall. "Where's the last one?"

"I don't know… I… don't even know he placed them on the planets until now… I only know there were 16… and one of them… was supposed to be a master control unit… in case something goes wrong… that machine… connects to the other 15… it's supposed to work like a detonator. That's all I know…"

That did sound possible. A backup solution in case plans do not go accordingly or it could also be bait. Kakarotto wasn't sufficiently convinced.

"And you know this, because…?" Kakarotto let his question dangle; no answer was necessary by any means, they already suspected they had traitors in their midst but they did not think one would own up this quickly.

"I… I knew Rongan… he was serving in your Lordship's army… he spoke of a better world…" he chose his words carefully, knowing very well he was standing on egg shells.

"How do you like your new world now, soldier? Does it meet your expectations? Was it worth betraying us or your comrades whom you've fought side by side during the war!?" Kakarotto was up to his neck with rage, Radtiz and Nappa were not too far behind.

He wasn't going to live long enough to leave the war room. He came to that conclusion; still it had to be said.

"Rongan promised us changes… Your Lordship once spoke of creating a world where all would be free. We believed in you and His Highness, that's why we fought by your side but you've changed… ever since His Highness…" a backhand to his face send the soldier flying across the room, his back slammed hard on its wall; the man however, was still alive. Kakarotto walked towards the downed soldier.

"Forgive… Lord Kakarotto… forgive…" he whimpered pitifully, giving Kakarotto pause before he could strike him again.

"Forget it, Kakarotto. He doesn't know more than what he's given" Raditz put a hand on his shoulder. Kakarotto growled but stayed his hand.

"Get him out of my sight" Kakarotto relented. "Have him sent to the rejuvenation chamber and detained." two soldiers immediately carried out his orders.

"Traitors in our ranks and 15 red machines, what next?" Kakarotto sat heavily as he down a glass of water. "No further reports on the last one?"

"None. So do we proceed as originally planned or wait" Static interrupted before any answer could be given. All three Saiyans looked upwards at the screen as a face appeared.

Rongan.

 

* * *

 

Rongan was too full of himself. Vegeta's ears were ringing from all the bragging he's forced to endure during their flight, perhaps three hours? It would seem their journey would still take some time; fuckingtastic, more 'music' to his ears. Still, the fool was so proud of his 'achievements' he had practically just told him his 'master' plan.

Tuffles. Hn! Just like his father said; despicable weaklings who hide behind their toys. The fool did not have the guts to face them in an honourable battle and chose instead to employ his toys to do the dirty work. Regardless, the reality of the damage was very dire, a threat to every living organism; not only Saiyans. The Tuffle was ready and willing to sacrifice everything for his revenge; even if that meant dragging everyone down with his enemies.

So they're off to another planet where his 'master' plan would take place. It was a trap, any fool could see that; even a fool like Kakarotto.

Locked behind bars enhanced with ki-absorbing properties, Vegeta had no choice but to take the role of hostage; a role he did not intend to play for long. Vegeta watched from his prison bars as the Tuffle set up the communication system; he would not make the same mistake twice, he swore the Tuffle would suffer soon enough for this insult.

"Let's say hello to the Saiyans, shall we? I'm sure Kakarotto misses you" Rongan taunted as he stood a safe distance from Vegeta.

"Ch! What makes you think he would fall for an amateur trap such as this and you're a fool if you think he would endanger himself for my sake".

"I have what he wants and what is his. He'll come, if not for you then for himself. An insulted male Saiyan would demand that much, now wouldn't he? Unless he's willing to lose his woman and his empire, he will come." The Tuffle's confidence was so strong, Vegeta could not dismiss his claims. Rongan claimed to have what Kakarotto wanted or more accurately what he needed in order to preserve his empire.

Vegeta could only come to one conclusion. There was a way to destroy the machines... and it was on whichever planet he was bringing them. Add in himself as hostage, and it was enough incentive for Kakarotto to follow, if not investigate. Vegeta cursed. the Tuffle was right... Kakarotto or all three Saiyans would indeed come after them; trap or not.

Static from the screen brought Vegeta's attention back as video feed adjusted to the frequency; showing the Saiyans as they received the signal. Rongan wasted no time as he spoke into the speaker.

...

"Greetings Saiyans" Rongan smiled devilishly as he took in the surprised looks on all three Saiyans' faces. "My name is Rongan and I am pleased to finally be able to speak to you all"

The three Saiyans glared as soon as they realised who this stranger was. So this was the instigator, the Tuffle, Rongan.

"I trust you all received my gift, red 15; quite an invention if I do say so myself. I would ask you personally if you liked my little demonstration, but I am a very busy man and so little time, so I will just tell you. Shall we begin? If my guess is correct, you are all aware there are more like it? 16 to be specific, one of which is destroyed" Rongan clapped his hands, enjoying himself as the Saiyans became angrier.

"And you are also aware where the other 14 are, right? Bravo for your resourcefulness, but there is one more, right? And that is the one you should be interested in. I'm sure the traitors in your ranks and now likely mine have told you? The detonator unit. Destroy that and you may just keep your empire. I am on my way there as we speak and I invite you three to join us, if you dare"

"Cut your bull crap, Tuffle! Where the fuck are you!?" Raditz snarled at the screen.

"And I thought Saiyans were only good for fighting, so there are some smart ones after all. In that case, find us. Oh and when I said us... take a good look behind me, Saiyans" Rongan got up, no longer blocking the view behind him.

Kakarotto immediately saw red. "Serori?!"

Both Raditz and Nappa mirrored Kakarotto's initial shock before fury quickly replaced it. Vegeta screamed as the floor generated another wave of electroshock, once again he fell onto the floor as his muscles incapacitated; its effects similar to the usage of a taser, only stronger, too strong for a non-saiyan body.

"STOP IT!" Kakarotto practically yelled, voicing out what all three were thinking.

"So then 'Lords of the Universe' I do hope you accept my invitation, she'll be waiting with me and where; I would not tell you" Rongan sat back on his seat, blocking Vegeta from their view.

"If you hurt her!" Raditz snarled at the screen.

"What would you do, Saiyan?" Rongan dropped his 'sweet' tone. "What mercy did you show my people when you slaughtered us like cattle; when you took everything from us! Now it's your turn!" Rongan keyed in a few buttons. "My machines will start in two weeks. You have that much time to find us and another two more weeks before everything dies. I will watch you lose everything before death comes for you"

The screen showed static again as Rongan disconnected their signal.

"Fuck! He logged out before we could trace him. Serori's tracker isn't working either!" Nappa stopped himself from slamming his fist into the controls.

Kakarotto picked up his scouter, tapping on the communication channel. "Have a space pod ready for me immediately"

"Kakarotto. Where are you going?" Nappa turned in Kakarotto's direction.

"You're not going on your own" Raditz blocked Kakarotto's path. "It's a trap"

"I know it is"

"Then what are you..." Kakarotto stopped Raditz before he could finish his sentence.

"Trap or not, that detonator is there and it has to be destroyed. And he has Serori. It's enough reason for me to go there, Raditz"

"Then I'll go with you"

"We'll go with you" Nappa amended Raditz's statement as he offered his aid as well.

Kakarotto shook his head. "I need you both to be here. There are still traitors here and I need you to take charge; to hold our fort and stablise our situation before it gets worse. It'll be up to you both to instruct the people if the need arises, there will be panic. We can't all be unavailable. I won't fail"

"Do you even know where they are" Nappa raised an eyebrow.

"I do. He wants us to lose everything. There is one more planet that meant something to me" Kakarotto was certain of his guess.

"Bring that bastard down; get yourself and Serori back safely. I'm not going to arrange your funeral, Kakarotto" Raditz growled low, demanding Kakarotto make good on his promise.

"We better get started" Nappa started towards the door. Raditz took one last look at Kakarotto, a silent promise between them before he joined Nappa.

Kakarotto made his way to the space pods. Seated, he initiated the induce sleep mechanism with one destination in mind. Earth.

 

* * *

 

Fucking Tuffle! He would pay for that!

" _Vegeta!? Can you hear me!?_

Kakarotto's voice kept calling in his head, his Kakarotto; Vegeta did not hesitate, time wasn't on their side. Vegeta's muscles protested as he picked himself off the floor, falling into a seating position, leaning heavily against the wall. Vegeta relaxed his mind, opening their link once again.

There was no time for another happy reunion.

"Vegeta, tell me how to find you"

"Kakarotto, I will only say it once. Don't ask questions, just listen. I'm in a female Neko-jin's body. You'll know when you see me. I'm on a space ship now but I'll likely be at King Cold's Arena base in given time, get King Kai to locate it somewhere in the galaxy after ours."

Goku nodded, doing his absolute best to remember everything Vegeta said. "I got it, I'll tell them. Then I'll ask Old Kai to start the ritual immediately. Wait a little longer, Vegeta... I'll get you home soon. I promise"

Vegeta's moment of relief at the thought of returning to his universe shifted. This was what he had waited for, but something else was holding him back, asking him to stay; the thought of leaving, with all the chaos still in progress... it was all that baka's fault, his influence. Another part of him refused to fail his people, not again; the universe had not mattered.

Vegeta's silence confused Goku. "Vegeta?" Goku looked in all directions, wondering if the other him was going to make an appearance.

"Kakarotto. I can't go with you."

"EHH!? But Vegeta~!" Goku began his protest.

"There's something I have to do. I'm not leaving until it's done"

"But... "

"Give me a month, Kakarotto." Vegeta refused to explain anything further.

Goku held Vegeta firmly around his shoulders. He was about to object when he noticed the look on Vegeta's face, his eyes as Vegeta cast them straight into Goku's. It was the same determined look he had during their battle with Kid Buu; when Vegeta had bought him time, distracted Kid Buu while he gathered enough energy for the spirit bomb. Whatever the reason for Vegeta's choice, his reason for staying on for a little longer, it was more than personal; it was a decision that weighed the world. This universe, one that was not theirs to be concerned about to begin with. It was not reason enough for even Goku to turn his back on anyone who needed help.

Goku nodded.

"Be careful." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders; Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's shoulder as he leaned his face against his chest.

"Baka..." Vegeta wasn't certain if that statement was meant for Goku or himself. He looked up just as Goku looked down; silence... time must have frozen in this brief moment. That would explain why his heart seemed to have skipped a beat; but he could not explain the sudden lack of personal space as the taller Saiyan reached downwards while he himself tilted his head upwards towards him.

Time started picking up again, this time at a faster pace, the moment their lips touched. The hands on Vegeta's shoulders changed their route to his waist, pulling him closer to the taller Saiyan as his own arms went around the nape of Goku's neck, pulling him down towards him. Neither man moved away as they sought out the other's familiarity with a kiss, before it was time to let go.

 

* * *

 

"That's what he said" Goku explained to the Kais.

"That would explain why I couldn't find him" unable to keep a straight face, King Kai laughed out loud at the thought of Vegeta in a female's body.

"It's not his business to interfere with another universe's problems" Old Kai sighed.

"Old Kai... I was thinking..." Goku barely started when Old Kai held out a hand to stop him.

"No. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, stop thinking right now. I told you before, you cannot enter that universe with your physical body and you cannot meddle in their affairs. Both are reasons enough why you cannot interfere. Vegeta's situation was unforeseen and his presence already disrupted the balance, that cannot be helped but you cannot make it worse."

"Trunks came back to help us, how was that disruptive? It changed our universe for the better, didn't it?

"I'm saying Goku, due to Vegeta's unforeseen circumstances the Kais of that universe might be willing to overlook this exchange, but if you interfere; it might be different. If Vegeta felt the need to do something, then let him be the one to do it. You just retrieve him when the month is up."

Goku did not like the idea of leaving his friend to fend for himself, but he trusted Old Kai's judgment as well as Vegeta's, It's just that all this waiting and the lack of information on his friend... it was frustrating.

"There's something I don't understand... like why Vegeta would be in a girl's body? I thought he would be a spirit? And why at Freeza's father's base?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"The only speculation I have is this. Vegeta entered an unfamiliar universe without his physical body and wasn't able to control what his spirit did or where he ended up in. Someone might have coincidentally died recently, untimely perhaps and his soul took the opportunity to repossess it. He must be extremely lucky if that was the case, it would have trigger the body to live again. That could explain the body he's in, minus the gender... I doubt spirits would be that picky if desperate enough. As for where he is... Even if there wasn't Vegeta-sei, there was still Earth; I can't figure out why he would be at that base either... what could be familiar there that his spirit would choose that location..." Old Kai rubbed his chin.

"Well, there's that other Goku?" Kibito Kai had a thought. "Maybe he went there because 'you' were there?"

"Maybe..." Goku started a soft, silly laughter.

"Whatever the case, Goku. The ritual for you will require a week to complete, and it's very tedious. I want you to prepare yourself for it, physically and mentally and before we start anything. I want you to gather both yours and Vegeta's closest family and friends, as many as you can gather, it's very important. Kibito Kai, i want you to go see Vegeta's wife and inform her to prepare another bed beside Vegeta with the same life supporting machine. Go now"

"Understood" Kibito Kai IT'd himself to Capsule Corp.

"Life supporting machine? What's that for?" Both King Kai and Goku shared confused looks.

"Doing the ritual and getting there would be easy, Goku; getting back to this universe not so. The ritual only allows you to have control over your actions while in spirit form in another universe instead of being carted off to another afterlife station. The machine would be used to stablise you while your spirit is out of your body, much like Vegeta's; that means you would be in a coma, sleeping deeply. But once you retrieve him, you will have to navigate your way back and it's your family and friends' presence that will guide you back. That's why it's important and very risky. If you fail, Goku... then you'll be lost as well, and eventually both yours and Vegeta's body will die for good."

Goku took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand" A grin broke through. "I won't fail"

His confidence eased the two Kai's concerns a little. After all, no danger was great enough to detour the Saiyan in front of them and this was a man who had gone through hell and back; yet he was still standing here. It was enough to make anyone a believer.

 

To be continued ~

 


	23. Revenge and Sabotage

**Revenge and Sabotage**

 

Something did not seem right, it just wasn't adding up. They had spent about 10 days in space before the ship entered the Milky Way, it was now evident; their destination was Earth. No other planet in that solar system was capable of supporting life, but it wasn't the Tuffle's choice of destination that had Vegeta on edge. There were other factors that supported his suspicions and boosted his reason to believe the Tuffle had something else up his sleeve.

The Tuffle had destroyed the space craft they travelled in; the moment they've stepped on land. There were no other humanoids other than themselves, only a small handful of bots and there wasn't a solid base of operation for his 'Master' plan. The detonator was right out in the open, in plain sight. The one that confused him the most however was the decision to destroy the space craft; was he so confident he could win against a Super Saiyan that he saw no reason to plan a route for his escape in the event he lost?

Then it struck him. He was not planning on winning a confrontation; he was doing what Vegeta himself had planned before. He was going to trap them all on Earth, including himself if need be. Then there was Kakarotto's transportation as well, was the Tuffle planning on stealing that for his escape; leaving them stranded on Earth? Kakarotto could easily beat him into a pulp before he could try. No, there were still too many loopholes.

Vegeta watched as Rongan busied himself with whatever he was occupied with. Last minute checks no doubt; Kakarotto would be arriving soon. Now if he could just remove these goddamn ki-absorbing shackles around his wrists. How the fuck did he even get these!?

"It seems the Lord of the Universe came after all. Does that make you glad?"

"Ecstatic" he answered without a trace of joy in his voice.

Rongan snickered at Vegeta's reply, far too engrossed in his own task to face his 'prisoner'. "Then you would enjoy my little entertainment. A pity you would be part of this performance, but what's a little pain when you've endured worse, am I right?"

"Fuck you!" Vegeta snarled, his tail bristled as his fur stood on ends.

"Behave yourself. You wouldn't want to feel a hundred volts of electricity coursing through you again, now would you?"

Vegeta cursed. The Tuffle was bluffing, it had to be so. It was unlikely and downright impossible for him to have brought that electro floor or what shit it's called with him. He was about to call his bluff when Rongan brought out an object, which, Vegeta would assume was a taser gun; a modified version of it at least. Well fuck his life. If that thing was anywhere as strong as the floor version, it would be enough to render him helpless, if not deal some measure of pain; neither are conditions he wanted to deal with.

Rongan knelt beside Vegeta, with a firm grip on his hair; he brought Vegeta's face upwards, using a piece of cloth from his pocket, he secured it around his mouth, tightly between his teeth; efficiently silencing Vegeta. Having done so, with his now free hand, he brought the taser gun close; too close for Vegeta's taste.

"You try anything and your pretty face here gets fried, get it? You won't want a scar right here… now would you" Rongan trace his hand across face. Vegeta growled at the caress, then he felt his ki.

One of the bots picked up on Kakarotto's arrival as well, immediately it reported to Rongan. Rongan smiled.

"Well now it would seem they've arrived; now be a good girl and wait for your turn. You may watch from the video cam up there. I hope you enjoy the show" Rongan pointed to a small video feed attached to the wall, before turning to two bots.

"Watch her"

Two of the bots immediately stood guard as Rongan left Vegeta's company.

...

Rongan waited awhile before he spotted Kakarotto flying overhead; Kakarotto noticing him as well, landed some distance in front of him.

"I was wondering when you would show up, those pods are pretty quick; no wonder your kind favour them. You came alone? I was hoping all three of you would show up" Rongan did not mask his disappointment.

"Where is she?!"

An angry tone was heard, accompanied with a growl. Kakarotto found himself surrounded by at least 12 auto bots, the Tuffle's minions no doubt. He glared as he waited for the Tuffle's next move.

"She is safe and if you want her to remain unharmed, you will watch how you behave" Rongan was pushing his luck; Kakarotto noted he was fearlessly in fact. The bastard knew he had an advantage over him; no doubt he had premeditated this for a long time.

"I'm curious as to why you came here, Kakarotto. To save your empire or perhaps… to save your woman? Or maybe a little of both? Tell you what, I enjoy games so let's play one shall we? Though I doubt you have much choice. You see behind me, just a little further down you will find what it is you seek. My detonator. Destroy that and you will save your empire, but doing so means you leave the woman to me; I'll even allow you a glimpse of her dead corpse after" he added that part in, not surprised to see Kakarotto bristle at his words. "So which will it be?"

Kakarotto's fists shook with anger. The ball was in the Tuffle's court at this moment

"Let me make this easier for you then, Saiyan. Either you walk away from here and my minions will show you to the detonator or if you value the woman's life…" Rongan almost shook his head in amusement. "You kneel before me"

Vegeta snorted at that suggestion, no way would someone as proud as Kakarotto do that; nor would he, himself allow it.

"I'm losing my patience, Saiyan. Any longer and I will decide for you"

Both Vegeta and Rongan had expected Kakarotto to attack, only that retaliation never came. What followed after came as a shock to them both. Kakarotto was growling, of course he would, but nevertheless, he had sunk to his knees in front of the Tuffle. If Vegeta had been there, had he been able to speak at this precise moment he would have demanded Kakarotto get up. For Kakarotto, however, the choice was clear. He wasn't about to lose another mate, not on his life; not again.

Rongan recovered quickly from his initial shock before he started laughing. "Isn't this just precious! The Lord of the Universe, the great Lord Kakarotto is bowing before me, begging for his woman's life"

Kakarotto's temper rose as he kept himself as composed as he could, even as Rongan continued to throw insults and taunts at him for his current helpless state.

"Tell you what, 'Lord Kakarotto' if you stay in that position for 15 minutes, I'll let you see her. How about that?" Immediately, Kakarotto felt a terrible sting in his side; Rongan had not waited for his answer. Kakarotto turned his head towards the source, he noticed one of the bots had a rod and it was likely the culprit. Perhaps, the same tool as the electroshock mechanism Serori received. A second wave from another bot almost had his hands give way, still Kakarotto stubbornly held on. Bloody things... they were aiming at all angles. There were 12 bots, he wasn't sure if his body would be able to withstand all 12 doses. A third one had him scream out as it burned his flesh; drowned out by Rongan's laughter.

...

Vegeta tore his eyes away from the screen. This had gone on long enough; Vegeta has had enough of this! Fueled with anger, his ki sky-rocketed; an episode that repeated itself on his first visit on an already purged Earth. With strength foreign to a non-saiyan body he snapped his shackles apart, rendering them useless. So much for the Tuffle's confidence in his toys; Vegeta turned his attention to the two bots. He slammed his fist into the first bot, yanking out a handful of wires, nuts and bolts before kicking the head off the second. Quickly silencing them before they could send a signal or warning to Rongan. Vegeta then pulled his gag off, snarling as he did.

Bloody Tuffle! This insult will be paid in blood. His Blood!

Kakarotto fell on one arm, eight wave of shock and his body was almost numb, his body shook with the effort it took to stay as he was. "What's wrong, a little numb about the joints?" Rongan was enjoying himself immensely. Rongan kept his distance, nodding for another. The ninth wave did its work, Kakarotto had collapsed just like Rongan expected. It had taken nine waves of electroshock to bring down an adult male Saiyan, but eventually even they were not immune to its effects.

"I fantasied this, you know. You biting the dirt, groveling at my feet" Rongan pointed a ki-pistol in Kakarotto's direction. "Let's see if you could dodge this one, Saiyan" Rongan crooked his index finger inwards on the pistol's trigger, ready to open fire when he felt a sharp kick to his right cheek; an inner crescent kick, knocking him some distance away from his original position, his pistol lost in the temporary distraction.

"What the fuck..." he looked back, surprised to see the Neko female glaring at him as she crossed her arms. He was more surprised when Kakarotto transformed into a shower of gold light; he was up instantly breaking all 12 of his bots into multiple pieces with a series of punches and kicks without much effort. Curses, he had underestimated them many times under.

He still had one more trick up his sleeve. Pushing a button on his pocket controller, the red machine roared to life, pouring out its white fumes via the funnels. The situation was the same for the other 14 planets as well; panic quickly set in, resulting in everyone hiding in their homes; taking refuge from the danger, but even that would not save them.

"Now every machine has been activated! You cannot stop it!"

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta drew his attention to the task at hand. The Tuffle could wait; the detonator had to be destroyed. Kakarotto readied a ki-blast, firing it at the machine.

"That's done, now for that bastard. What!?" when the smoke cleared, it became obvious that there wasn't a single scratch on the machine. "Impossible..."

"My masterpiece would never be destroyed by a Saiyan! Embrace your deaths here!" more laughter followed; Vegeta was more than ready to knock that smile off his face.

"Kakarotto! Together!"

Everything happened so quickly as their bodies and mind moved in sync; both barely registering what the other was doing, yet with the frame of mind to know what to do. On the ground, using two fingers Kakarotto started an upwards motion of his hand, initiating the Exploding Wave tactic taught by Nappa. While In the air, Vegeta curled his fingers as he brought his hands to his chest, waiting on Kakarotto's signal to fire his signature Galick Gun.

"NOW!"

Their combined energies rained head on against the hard armour of the machine, its defense mechanism crackled as it took on their brutal attack. The impact reduced the landscape in their path into debris, flat surface shifting into craters. Both Saiyans kept up their attacks, one attacking from the ground up and the other from the top downwards.

Then slowly something changed. A fine line crack started to surface on the machine's armour as the Saiyans continued crashing it between their energy blasts. More cracks started to appear, by now Rongan was desperate. Having finally located his pistol, he aimed upwards, knowing the female's body was more receptive to a blast wound.

He never got the chance to open fire as the machine exploded, sending all three of them flying in all directions.

...

A few minutes later, Rongan came crawling out of the debris. He lived, damn Saiyans! He hasn't lost yet. He was about to get up when a wave of shock stunned him, sending him back into the dirt.

"That's to thank you for your hospitality, Tuffle" Vegeta could not resist sticking the electric rod; still attached to a dismembered bot's hand to Rongan's side once again, taking some small pleasure for his earlier treatment.

Kakarotto joined him a few seconds later.

"Move out of the way" it was a soft command; one, Vegeta had no intentions of complying.

"Get your own punching bag, this bastard's mine"

"Excuse me? I remembered I was the one getting nine shocks from this bastard!"

"And I remembered you doing such a good job 'receiving' them; on your knees" Vegeta was not about to let Kakarotto have his prey.

"You were the one who got yourself caught by this Tuffle, woman! And good job with being his hostage too!" Kakarotto growled in his face.

"Back off, third class!" Vegeta matched Kakarotto's growl, he had played the role of the weak long enough. If he didn't maim something soon, he was going to boil over.

"What was that, woman!?"

Both Kakarotto and Vegeta snarled in the other's face, both flat out refusing to back down. They ceased the moment the incapacitated Tuffle started another round of laughter.

"It's not over yet. The machine was one thing. I have a bigger reason for wanting you here, Saiyan. I wasn't stupid. I know I could never match up to a Saiyan's strength. So I planted five nukes on this planet, in different locations, each with the strength of a large meteor impact, strong enough to crush everything, maybe even destroy this planet clean from existence"

 

* * *

 

"You think it's wise to let Kakarotto go on his own?" Nappa watched Raditz from the corner of his eye.

"He does what he likes all the time, try stopping him" he snorted. "He's the strongest among us, if anyone could do it; it's him. If we go, we'll end up being his Achilles's heel. You and I couldn't even put a dent on that blasted machine" A growl of frustration described his mood. "You think I don't want to go, Nappa? I hate being in my little brother's shadow all the time, but it's the truth. At any rate, we can't all go. If it is a trap, who would send help or keep order?" Raditz could not contain the bitter tone in his voice.

"And this has nothing to do with Serori? Or should I say, Vegeta?" Nappa smirked as Raditz dropped what he was doing. "No big deal, I kind of caught on when we sparred, the woman fought just like him. Besides, I knew him before you and Kakarotto, there are things I know that you both don't"

"Smart bastard. Why didn't you say anything if you knew?"

"I wasn't exactly sure then, but when you allowed Kakarotto to go rescue 'Serori' on his own. It clicked. I doubt you realised it, but you two always seemed at ease if either of you went with Vegeta. It was the same before and during the war, and it somehow didn't change now. I'd say you two trust each other a lot. Though… Kakarotto's a little different now"

"Not enough for other reasons, asshole. And keep it to yourself, I'm not supposed to tell you but just know that he doesn't want anyone to know"

"My lips are sealed unless asked. Still, it's kind of strange to see him like this, no wonder he didn't want us to know. And you're really kind of nice, you know? For a Saiyan, I'm just saying" Nappa need not say more.

"That obvious?"

"Hell yeah"

"Fuck..." Raditz brushed his hair back with his hand. "If I were strong enough, Nappa. The results might have been the same; I would not want to share either; even if he's my brother"

"I hear you, but Vegeta was alpha then. So it worked well for you both. Hey dominate males are that possessive, you should know that. If there's any consolation, I know you both won't kill each other for his sake either"

Raditz did not get the chance to answer as one of their soldiers came back with a full report. Snatching it from the soldier's hand, Raditz read it.

"What the hell!? Nappa! Check our communication systems and the space pod systems!" Raditz himself tried tracing Kakarotto's space pod. Nothing...

"Nothing! What's going on!? We're not getting any signal!"

"They hacked into our systems, communications are all down and we've lost Kakarotto's signal!" Raditz slammed his fist down, shattering the table into shards.

 

* * *

 

"I'm finished, but I won't go alone... You'll both join me. I told you, you had traitors in your ranks. I had them sabotage the space pods. Surprised? You Saiyans are creatures of habit, it was easy... if my calculations are right... your pod should no longer be functional"

Kakarotto instantly looked over in a distance, over a mountain where his space pod was. A dark cloud of smoke was all the telltale sign he needed to know.

"You will pay dearly for this" Kakarotto growled.

"Smart move, wasn't it... it wasn't hard to guess... I gave you the time limit because I knew you would have taken the pod if time wasn't on your side, no other transportation was fast enough and I've destroyed my own ship. Our earlier chats were not for nothing either, I was merely buying time... now there should be no more than 45 minutes left on the timer. Don't you see... we're all stuck here... we will all die here!" an eerie grin surfaced on Rongan's face as he began another round of insane chuckles.

Unable to hold their temper any longer. Both Kakarotto and Vegeta slammed their boots into the back of Rongan's skull, smashing his skull open and coating their boots with gore. All that debate on who was going to finish him off, only to have both of them handle the task at the same time.

Vegeta cursed, he was half right. Rongan planned to trap them on Earth, but he did not expect him to take them down with Earth as well.

Their situation was getting serious.

"Bloody Tuffle" Kakarotto spit as he cursed Rongan. "The pod's gone, there are no other planets close enough to send a ship. Even the scouter's dead" Kakarotto threw the scouter down.

"Shut up and let me think"

Kakarotto cursed. How the hell did things go so terribly wrong? A Tuffle thought to be extinct, soldiers turned traitors and now this! They were trapped on a planet that was going to blow. To think he did not see this coming. There was one explanation, whoever the traitors were; they must have hacked into their systems earlier, including the scouters. How else would they be able to sabotage the pods or mask the whereabouts of the nukes, he was sure he would have known about them otherwise during his brief stop on Earth while he was chasing…

In an instant, both men once again turned towards each other in sync with the same idea in mind.

"That ship you stole" Kakarotto started the ball rolling.

"The one from Planet 183, the Kobold planet. It's still here! It's parked at the entrance of West City" Vegeta followed Kakarotto's trail of thought.

They started flying towards its location at top speed, pushing themselves past their limits; they did not have much time.

...

The technicians worked hard at repairing the damages, the extent of the damages were massive; worse than the previous one Vegeta caused. It was going to take a long time to repair their network and a longer time to re-establish all connections to the other planets. By some small miracle, they were able to savage some basic communication along with some minor resources.

"Lord Raditz! Lord Nappa! Planet Earth has disappeared from the Galaxy Map".

Raditz and Nappa watched as the map slowly changed its settings, displaying one less planet on that solar system. That was the planet they found Kakarotto years ago, could it be... had he gone there? With the network down and Kakarotto's scouter off the radar, it was impossible to tell.

 

To be continued ~

 


	24. Old scars and open wounds

**Old scars and open wounds**

 

The blast radius was beyond their expectations. The impact tossed them across the walls of the ship then towards the control bridge, despite the distance they had managed to cover; believing it was sufficient enough to stay clear of the explosion. The distance barely gave the ship a fighting chance, a miracle it stayed intact and functional after all that; yet it did. Both Saiyans breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing readily in the location the blast left them; catching their breath as they did, finally realising just how exhausted they were.

They stayed as they were for a few minutes, allowing the moment to relax after their ordeal. Vegeta not bothering to care that he was resting against Kakarotto, or the hand around his waist holding him close. Kakarotto shifted himself, arching a little closer to the controllers with his free hand, opening the side compartment. Vegeta turned his head, curious; then he saw it, Kakarotto's scouter. His tail bristled as he connected the dots with this sudden knowledge, so that was how Kakarotto found him on Earth; sneaky bastard.

Kakarotto noticed and smirked. "Well played for us both, eh?" Kakarotto wrapped his tail around Vegeta's bristled one, his arm bringing the growling feline closer to himself as he tapped on his still working scouter, opening a communication channel.

"It's me. We got off safely… we should be back at base in about 10 days or so. Yeah we're fine. She's fine too."

"Get your hands off me, Kakarotto!" Vegeta growled in his frustration as Kakarotto not only kept him close but also detained him on the floor along with him, making it impossible to get up without a fight.

"Hear that? She's definitely fine. … How many? That many traitors!? I'll deal with them when I get back... I'll fill you both in on what happened later" Kakarotto removed the scouter.

"They sabotaged the communication systems… we don't know if the other 14 planets are safe. We'll stop at planet 204 for repairs and replenish the supplies… and check it out, see if we've succeeded or not" Kakarotto added.

"Fine. Now get off me" Vegeta shoved Kakarotto off with an elbow to his ribs, getting up when the hand loosened its grip on him; Kakarotto's tail however, stayed. Vegeta quickly released them with a quick sway of his tail.

Kakarotto sat up as he watched Vegeta set the ship on auto pilot, inputting the co-ordinations of their destination. None were a surprise anymore. He followed Vegeta as he made his way to the ship's rejuvenation chamber; stepping up close, behind him.

Vegeta paid no attention to the taller Saiyan, opting to check the two tanks instead; both were in working condition. Good, they had to use them. "The tanks are still working, get inside. You smell like overcooked meat" Vegeta turned in time to see Kakarotto strip off his armour, the burn marks on him now glaringly obvious and black; it must have hurt. Vegeta turned away from the sight, hating the feeling of regret and anger he felt.

"You're half pan-fried, yourself. Undress and get in" Kakarotto stood in his naked glory; he was in no hurry to enter the tank.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" Vegeta scowled as he started removing his own clothes, the whole time aware of the pair of eyes watching him. Saiyans were hardly a shy species; Vegeta was no exception till recent events with a certain Saiyan, especially that Saiyan.

A pair of arms enveloped around his shoulders, pulling him back towards a broad chest. A tail mirrored the man's arms as it coiled around Vegeta's waist, the man lowered his head as he kissed the neck of the one he held in his arms. A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips as he turned his attention from the neck to the cheek, moving his right hand upwards as he gently turned Vegeta's face towards him. A gentle kiss and Vegeta surrender to the tenderness Kakarotto displayed towards him, his emotions flowing through him like a tap; he gasped as he felt Kakarotto's relief, desire, frustration and to his surprise… pain and fear… as well as one he could not describe other than affection.

It was another two hours before either of them used the rejuvenation tanks.

 

* * *

 

Too tired to shut his mind, Vegeta growled as Kakarotto once again invaded his privacy via their link. He landed in front of him, the setting again was Mount Paozu. This time however, both men silently regarded each other at a safe distance; Kakarotto no longer surprised to see him.

"So Earth's really gone, I didn't think the Tuffle would attempt to take us down along with the planet" Kakarotto spoke casually. "He was an overachiever, a wonder he didn't realise there was another ship"

"Hn, I modified it to evade you. If I had known where you've hidden your scouter, it would have been different" Vegeta relaxed slightly as he crossed his arms. "I do not fault the Tuffle, for his need for revenge. He just went too far in his need to settle a blood debt. Just like you" He glared at Kakarotto.

Kakarotto snorted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his accusation.

"You already knew" Vegeta sneered.

"Not too long ago, I had suspected for some time but even I found it too bizarre to consider the possibility. You're not my Vegeta, are you?"

"No"

The disappointment on Kakarotto's face was no surprise, one that could not be helped.

"I knew… but I just had to hear from you"

"Well now you know. So we can stop this fucking charade" Vegeta turned away from Kakarotto. The latter however, approached him, making Vegeta growl in warning. Kakarotto ignored it as he invaded Vegeta's personal space, making him face him.

"I chased you across the galaxy and again when I lost you, both back on Earth. You know very well it wasn't a charade, I went after my mate!"

"Bullshit! None of your actions justified your claims! You saw me as a conquest and a whore, your bite nothing more than basic instinct!"

Both men growled as they glared the other down before Kakarotto relented, surprising Vegeta with a tight embrace he never saw coming.

"Gomen" Vegeta blinked a few times "Could we start over… Vegeta?"

"What…?"

"Let's start over. Make it right this time" That sentence brought Vegeta back to reality.

"Let go, Kakarotto" he said it slowly and too gently for his own taste, removing Kakarotto's hands from him. "It's not going to work; this 'love' between us never existed. You can't bring back the past. I'm not 'that' Vegeta."

"You think I don't know that? He died in my arms, if anyone knows he's dead; it's me!"

"Then drop it, Kakarotto! I won't play the role of a dead prince!"

Without warning both Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan, tempers flaring as their ki soared; indicating each other's emotions, frustration being the strongest and underneath that; grief and sadness was present as well. They were not as angry at each other as they thought they were, but they needed an outlet; some way to vent their frustrations, and what better way to do that than to spar.

It was a lot different sparring as two Super Saiyans than it was in their physical bodies as Kakarotto and Serori. There was no need to hold back as they fought to their hearts' content; without any fear of permanent damage or death.

And it felt great.

Kakarotto had not bothered restraining himself as he struck Vegeta brutally from the back, sending him crashing across the solid ground, into a boulder; crashing it into debris. Giving his all into their battle, just the way they both like it. Vegeta charged his ki as he burst through from the debris Kakarotto had tossed him into. He himself had not spared any punches or kicks as he let loose a rain of energy bullets at Kakarotto.

They fought on land and air, refusing to be defeated by the other. Dodging and returning blows that would have caused massive damage had they fought outside their link.

Finding an opening in Kakarotto's defense, Vegeta doubled axed him, sending him into the river. Vegeta waited for him to surface; preparing for Kakarotto's next move, but none came. Vegeta scouted the area, unable to sense or detect him in a dream world where kis were of no significant.

"Kakarotto!?" Vegeta dropped his transformation; he lowered himself as he searched from the water's surface, hovering over as he tried to see beneath the flowing river, looking for an outline of a person or a glow if he was still in his Super Saiyan transformation. A hand grabbed his ankle in a split second, pulling him down into the river. Vegeta gasped, unprepared for that sudden attack; he instinctively swam to the surface for air, forgetting that he could not drown in this world despite its realistic settings.

Kakarotto followed him.

Vegeta growled in his face as Kakarotto broke the water's surface. Kakarotto smirked, falling backwards into the water as Vegeta decked him once in the face.

Still in a playful mood, his frustrations sated from their spar; he pulled Vegeta in after him, capturing his lips in another kiss as they drifted slowly with the current; neither of the two caring where it took them even as they washed on the shore.

Kakarotto reached under Vegeta's spandex top, caressing a nipple as they began another round of sparring with their tongue. Vegeta sighed, allowing Kakarotto an opening as he overpowered Vegeta's senses, coaxing him into a love play.

Vegeta arched as he felt a finger lightly teasing his sphincter, before he felt it push in. His breathing quickened as he felt it move, stroking his inner walls before it was joined by another. He almost lost his mind right there and then as he voiced out a moan of pleasure, at Kakarotto's skilled hands… but not his Kakarotto...

It was enough to bring him back to reality… a fact he held some regret for as he moved a leg, positioned it against Kakarotto's forearm before gently pushing it away; resulting in the loss of the two fingers stimulating him.

"… Why?" Kakarotto could not hide his hurt at the rejection. "Did it have to be 'him'? I know you're not my Vegeta… but you knew you didn't you? You knew I fell for you before I knew the truth… so why? You held some feelings for me too or you wouldn't have allowed this far… So why!?" Kakarotto hugged Vegeta to him, choking on his words.

Too proud to apologise, Vegeta held Kakarotto back, allowing him to vent his frustrations. Kakarotto wasn't wrong; Vegeta had allowed himself a moment of self-indulgence… at the thought that maybe, if he had chosen to stay. What would his life scenario be like… he would still be in a female body… He would be with three Saiyans and here was a Saiyan, Kakarotto who wanted him before and after all the shit they've all been through; the time it took for him to realise. They might even have children one day.

On the other hand, what about the family he had left behind. Bulma, Trunks... his Kakarotto. His own words returned to him, hammering him hard 'You can't bring back the past' That's right… there wasn't going to be anymore pure-blooded Saiyans but himself and Goku. His choice was made, it would leave him with some regret but he would not regret his choice. Nothing in this universe was meant to be his, nor was he meant for Kakarotto.

Making Kakarotto understand however, might be harder than any test or trial he had ever faced in his life.

 

* * *

 

"They're back" Raditz felt two kis approaching their base, it had to be them.

Nappa raised an eyebrow. "What? You could tell without your scouter?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!"

Raditz and Nappa rushed to the docks, close to 12 days had passed since Kakarotto had contacted them and they were anxious to see how they were doing. The ship docked an hour later, both Kakarotto and Serori had returned. Kakarotto gave a thumb up, earning himself stares from his brother and Nappa before they returned the gesture.

"We did it… both Planet 204 and 183 are safe, all 14 planets are in the clear." Kakarotto confirmed.

Loud cheers could be heard in the background. Kakarotto and Vegeta were too exhausted to even notice the crowd other than the two Saiyans in front of them.

"Our communication system and all networks are back on track, but we lost connection with all 14 planets. We'll have to send technicians there once we're able. We've lost all the pods and most of our ships. They estimated around five years before all the damages could be fixed…"

Kakarotto nodded, too tired to do more than listen as Raditz and Nappa gave him the reports.

"Let us rest first, talk to me again tonight ok?"

"Go on, we'll send food up later" Nappa shooed them as Raditz did the same to the crowd, telling them to get back to work.

Vegeta had not bothered stopping Kakarotto as he led them to his room, too tired to care whose bed he slept in. Both of them drifted off to sleep the moment they hit the soft bed, Vegeta snoring softly in contract to Kakarotto's thunderous snores as he draped his arm over Vegeta's shoulder, his broad chest pressed against his back.

Vegeta slept through it all, too exhausted to bother.

...

He found dinner as well as a fresh set of clothes waiting for him when he got up; alone. Kakarotto's side of the bed was cold, that meant he had left more than 30 minutes ago, maybe even hours. He ate before taking a shower, noticing the tracker on his wrist gone whereas it was still on during their return journey. That meant it was removed while he was asleep, and he had not stirred from it.

He had just about finished dressing himself when Kakarotto returned to the room. Neither of them said anything for a while, until Kakarotto broke the silence.

"I had to sift out the traitors from my army. There were so many I couldn't believe it. I didn't kill all of them" he added when he noticed Vegeta's questioning look. "Only those who were directly involved and dangerous" he cursed. "Many of them fought alongside us, I can't believe they would turn on us despite our peace treaty"

Vegeta allowed a few moment of silence before he spoke.

"I want to talk to you and yes it's somewhat related. I'll be blunt. I want to discuss the matter of the yearly tributes you demanded from those eight planets."

"Somehow I knew that was going to come up sooner or later… come with me" Kakarotto offered his hand but Vegeta crossed his arms, indicating he would walk on his own and not take Kakarotto's hand.

Kakarotto accepted his choice as they walked the familiar walkway, towards 'that' room; the room Kakarotto denied everyone entry to. Kakarotto unlocked it, opening it wide enough to allow both of them in before locking it again.

"Before the war started, Vegeta and I had plans to build a place for ourselves. During the war, our privacy was a tent. He didn't make it to enjoy what we could have had but I kept his memories and our promise here"

"And what of the promises you made to those who fought with you, side by side during the war? What did they mean by you 'weren't like this before'? And what of the tributes, more accurately the yearly sacrifices you demanded!? Were they part of the deal!?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"No, they weren't. But I think what you're really asking is why I demanded the tributes?"

"You know damn well what I mean" Vegeta spoke through gritted teeth.

"They chose to serve Freeza over their freedom. As far as I'm concerned if they like her rule that much then I'll give them the same treatment and rule them the same way they prefer. As for the women..." he paused... that he did not have the answer to. "Who the hell cares" he shrugged it off.

Vegeta was not satisfied. "Because they're woman or because they reminded you of Freeza. Is that the reason?"

A pause answered his question, so his guess was right. Kakarotto was symbolically killing Freeza over and over, using the women as substitutes. That would explain his lack of empathy and his hatred, how he looked at them and himself on their initial meeting; like properties, objects he could destroy without the need for compassion.

"Shut up already! I don't fucking know" Kakarotto brushed his hair back, frustration evident on his face. Maybe... but he wasn't sure.

"You were once slaves yourselves, Kakarotto! Have you forgotten that too!? Is this your way of getting even, the victim becoming the victimiser!? You're no better than Freeza!" Vegeta almost snorted, so this would be the time to recall a saying 'pot calling kettle black'? Who was he to judge, he had not done much better then either; but he understood Kakarotto on a level most didn't. He himself had walked the same path once.

Kakarotto was on Vegeta in an instant. Using his hands he pinned Vegeta down by his wrists, glaring down at him as he did. "What the fuck do you know! You weren't there when all this shit went down! You don't know half the shit she did to us! Who gave you the right to judge!"

Vegeta hissed as his wrists were held firmly to the bed. He looked up, matching Kakarotto's glare with one of his own.

"I lived half my life as a slave to Freeza's mastery, I lost everything and everyone, my own planet was destroyed! Your own Vegeta was a gift to her from the king as well, wasn't he!?" Vegeta took a guess at the possible similar between them. "I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Vegeta hissed, his tail bristled in his fury.

Both men panted heavily in their attempts to calm themselves, their tails going back to it's original size. Vegeta ceased his struggles against Kakarotto's hold and he in turn relaxed and removed his hands. They sat on the bed, facing away from each other; deciding to stop before their argument escalated further.

Sufficiently calm, Kakarotto shifted closer; Vegeta did not move away.

"Tell me what happened to him, to you and the war" Vegeta voiced his request softly, not willing to start another shouting match; bringing himself to Kakarotto's level as he remembered his own nightmares and demons.

Vegeta felt him shift closer, bringing him closer towards him. "Kakarotto" Vegeta was about to voice a complain when Kakarotto turned him around, silenced him gently with a finger to his lips and a nod.

"Open your mind to me, Vegeta... I'll show you... so you can see. I won't know the words to describe it" Kakarotto brought them closer till their temples rested against each other. Vegeta was reluctant; for him to open his mind... to trust Kakarotto wholeheartedly with the risk of him prying information from him.

"Vegeta... It'll be alright" A gentle reassurance and Vegeta was almost convinced the Saiyan in front of him was the Earth Saiyan he knew; Son Goku, Kakarotto. One Saiyan, and yet, he was two sides of the same coin. Vegeta relaxed himself as he opened his mind, placing his trust in Kakarotto; hoping he would not betray that trust.

 

To be continued ~

 


	25. Remember who you are

**Remember who you are**

 

"You idiot!" Vegeta raved. Damn his sorry excuse of a Saiyan mate!

"Vegeta~! Stop stop!" Kakarotto cradled his now throbbing skull, shielding himself from another round of head clobbering as Vegeta readied his fist.

Vegeta lowered his hand slowly, his anger far from extinguished. "Do you have any idea what you've done, you fool!"

"But Vegeta…" Kakarotto got up slowly; he knew the reason for his mate's anger and deserved his wrath.

"You idiot…" Vegeta touched the fresh bite wound along his collarbone, his blood staining his fingers as he did.

Kakarotto gently placed his hands on his mate's shoulders. "I won't apologise for it, Vegeta… I won't…"

"You should have waited; we have a war on our hands, Baka!" Vegeta brought his hand to his temple, smearing traces of blood on his face.

Kakarotto leaned over, licking the blood from Vegeta's neck. "It'll be alright, we'll be fine"

"Baka… this isn't something you can deal with, not with strength or power levels. Even Saiyans can become victims to grief"

With the pending war on their hands, nothing could be certain. Vegeta met his mate's gaze and he knew; the younger Saiyan in front of him was not as strong as he thought himself to be. He allowed a hug from his mate, his one comfort in his chaotic world; fearing, dreading he would be taken away from him just like everything else he had come to cherish.

Vegeta had never believed in a higher being, his faith lost at an early age when it became apparent the kamis were either ignoring his pleads or they simply enjoy the chaos and sufferings. A part of him contemplated a possibility that they might even favour his enemies instead.

Today, he whispered a silent plead that the deities watch over them and if they deemed them worthy; grant them victory and freedom.

 

* * *

 

He should have listened…

Kakarotto cursed as he was pinned to the ground by Frieza's soldiers. Too weak to fight them off as five of them secured him in place, the sixth one yanked his hair back forcing him to witness their defeat; they had failed. He had failed…

A single mistake, a simple act of compassion and he had sealed their fates. How was he supposed to know…

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

"Let her go, she's not a soldier…" Kakarotto took a look at the Kobold female's frail form and he could not bring himself to kill her.

"She's one of them, Kakarotto" one of his men did not agree with his decision. "They wouldn't have brought her here for nothing" His unit shared mixed feelings about his decision but they trusted Kakarotto enough to follow his lead.

"Please… I haven't done anything…" she pleaded, crying for her life.

"… Freeza's our target, not the innocents. Leave her, let's go" Kakarotto started to walk forward; his unit followed closely behind, deciding to go along with their leader's decision.

"Thank you…" a soft whisper reached his ears.

Kakarotto turned in her direction. "You better get going"

"I'm so sorry…" she wept as she moved a step back, triggering a floor switch; activating a trap.

...

No one was quick enough to escape the blast that went off after; Kakarotto himself was caught in its radius. Battered but alive, he looked up; his whole unit… decimated; parts of them neither here nor there… and the girl, dead and in pieces. A trap using a humanoid bait… damn it.

He picked himself up before he realised he was surrounded on all sides. Zarbon and Dodoria… and they brought company.

Kakarotto never stood a chance.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

"Gather an army and they think they have a fighting chance. Primates would always be primates, wouldn't you agree?" A choked hiss answered.

"Honestly, Vegeta. When I ask a question, I expect an answer" Freeza slammed a foot against Vegeta's chest, rupturing his already broken ribs. Vegeta choked on his scream, coughing up blood instead. Freeza kept at it, enjoying his pain as she felt his ribs shatter under her feet. The pleads from the other Saiyans music to her ears, and they would watch every moment of it. They would watch their prince die and everyone would know; what would happen if they dared cross her.

"Stop!" Kakarotto growled in his injured state.

The figures on Freeza's scouter flashed. "Isn't this interesting, such a power level. A pity it is still that pathetic. But isn't it just romantic, Vegeta. Your own pet, the weakest in your pack is pleading for your life" she paused for a moment before a smile replaced her smirk.

"Tell you what, monkey" She turned in Kakarotto's direction, her foot keeping Vegeta in place. "If you can reach your precious prince in 15 seconds, then you may have him. Oh, and another thing. You may only do so on your knees"

"Don't… do… it, baka…" Vegeta whispered before he was stomped on again. This time he did not have the strength to scream as the impact caused his already damaged ribs to pierce his lungs. Vegeta's heavy breathing now changed to a harsh wheeze.

"Please stop… I'll do it… I'll do it" Kakarotto lowered his eyes as he agreed to Freeza's terms, knowing Vegeta would not allowed it; anything to stop his mate's suffering.

"Good. Release the fool"

Immediately Kakarotto was released just as Freeza started the count down.

"1. 2."

Kakarotto was struck on his head with the butt of a blast rifle.

"3. 4. 5."

Kakarotto screamed as the blast rifle fired a shot through his right thigh.

"Kakarotto…." Vegeta shut his eyes tight, unable to watch. Fool… Freeza would never play fair…

Raditz cursed, unable to do anything to help his prince or his brother as his own injures crippled him. Nappa was not in a better situation; suffering multiple broken bones in his body.

"10. 11. 12"

Almost there… Kakarotto dragged himself towards Vegeta, then he felt a sharp pain as it coursed through every nerve in him, sending him into a weaken state with him breaking into a severe shiver fit; his breathing ragged.

"And 15. Too bad. Honestly, I was rooting for you."

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta reached out with his hand.

"NO!" Both Raditz's and Nappa's voices brought Kakarotto's attention back as he looked up, disregarding his own pain.

It all happened so quickly. Kakarotto looked up to see Vegeta's eyes widen in shock and a glow that shot downwards, piercing his mate's body.

Kakarotto's eyes widened, unable to blink as Freeza removed her foot from his dying mate's body. The pain left him as well, Zarbon having removed his boot from Kakarotto's tail in favour of accompanying Freeza.

Kakarotto scrambled frantically on his hands and knees towards Vegeta, holding his prince close to him. Kakarotto barely made a sound as he cradled Vegeta, the only sounds he could hear were those of his own breathing and Vegeta's ragged ones as he fought to keep his tears from flowing, knowing Vegeta would not have approved.

"Kaka… rotto…" a cold, shaky, bloody hand touched Kakarotto's cheek, smearing his blood like war paint on his skin. Kakarotto brought his hand up to it… holding it there for him.

"Baka… Saiyans… don't… bow… to anyone… remember… you're a Saiyan…" Vegeta wheezed, leaning heavily against Kakarotto. " _ **Kakarotto… kono chi… wasurenai… omae… no chi, oretachi… no chi…**_ I leave… the rest… to… you"

Vegeta sighed, his head resting heavily against Kakarotto's chest as his breathing stilled; Kakarotto felt their link snap like a thin thread. The other two Saiyans lowered their heads and eyes; they knew… somehow they did. Kakarotto could not find the voice to scream, his blood pounding in his head so strongly he thought his head was going to explode.

Kakarotto hissed as he turned his head in Freeza's direction. His rage soaring to new heights when he saw her approach his downed brother.

"Kill this one next"

Raditz hissed as Zarbon walked around him, stopping beside him; he cursed, so he was next...

The ground shook, debris shifted before shattering into smaller particles as they rose from the ground. All eyes shifted to Kakarotto's location as an unseen force began to emerge from his being. Kakarotto shook uncontrollably, unable to contain the angry beast he had caged inside him for so long as it clawed it's way to the surface; demanding that it be set free, that his blood lust, everything he had denied himself all these years be granted to him. The beast roared as it emerged from it's human cage shining brightly like the sun, demanding that everyone and everything bear witness as it took its first breath of freedom.

Kakarotto felt the rush of power as it flowed through him like blood in his veins. He stretched a hand forward, summoning energy at the palm of his hand; feeling more powerful than he ever felt before. He turned towards his enemies, his dark pools now teal; void of any emotions.

No more mistakes; no compassion and no mercy. They will all pay.

May the ground sour from the ashes of corpses and the water bleed red from the blood of his enemies; he would not stop until every last one of them drew their last breath.

 

* * *

 

A hard whack to his face snapped Kakarotto from his blank trance. Dawn was approaching... he turned.

"Raditz?" he blinked.

"It's over... Kakarotto" Raditz fell on one knee, his injures dragging him down. Then Kakarotto saw it... bodies littered the battle field, blood coated the area and one he recognised... in pieces.

"You killed her... it's already over..." Raditz confirmed it for Kakarotto. Both brothers then directed their attention to the spot Vegeta laid in... A hand rested on Kakarotto's shoulder, he gently shook his head. There was nothing they could do.

"Let's go... we're not safe yet" Nappa made his way to the brothers, leaning heavily against a blood stained boulder.

...

They've won, the news spread across the galaxy; while many rejoiced, the Saiyans and the families of the warriors who died mourned their loss. Kakarotto took it the hardest. He stayed in his room, denying everyone entry; refusing any comfort as he mourned in his own way. Three days he walled himself in the room and when he finally rejoined his kin, he was ready to take his role as the Saiyan, Kakarotto.

He was not quite finished in his mission. There was an empire to liberate, so they did. King Cold's head sat on a stake alongside Cooler's as Kakarotto addressed his newly acquired empire, the Saiyans were the new lords now.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta and Kakarotto sighed as they opened their eyes, readjusting to their surroundings again as they snapped out of their shared trance. Vegeta moved back, choosing to sit on the bed as he nodded; indicating he had seen what Kakarotto wanted to show him.

"This still doesn't convince me, nor does it justify your actions; you are not exempted from that responsibility, but I do not question your grief. You could not accept the way he was taken from you and the 'silence' that followed became the catalyst. That was what I saw..." Vegeta paused. Surprised when Kakarotto leaned forward, wrapped his arms around his waist as he rested his head on his lap; lying on his side on the bed.

"It never became easier... five years and it was still hard to deal with" Kakarotto closed his eyes as Vegeta's hand rested on his head; a simple gesture in his attempt to offer some small measure of comfort, something Vegeta was unaccustomed to. Kakarotto accepted it as it was.

"What did you hope to accomplish, you cannot bring anything back even if you destroy everything, ba... Kakarotto. Will you sit up and listen to me!" Vegeta was starting to feel strange, offering comfort to Kakarotto.

Kakarotto obliged, he released Vegeta then slowly sat upwards as he faced him again.

"It freaking hell doesn't get better. Time may or may not heal wounds, I don't freaking know. What I know is, he died and you survived; so what are you going to do about it? He's not around to continue what you all started, it's all up to you to finish it, baka!"

"I did!" Kakarotto protested. "We freed the galaxy, the Cold Empire's gone!"

"There wasn't any plans for a new tyrant to take their place, was there!? Why the fuck did you all even fight the damn war!? So you could prove you're a bigger bad ass than them!?"

"That's not it!" Kakarotto grabbed Vegeta's shoulders. "She went too far and we wanted to stop her!"

"And what happened after, Kakarotto! Does your actions speak louder than your words!?" Vegeta refrained from smacking Kakarotto's hands in order to free himself. If he was right, Kakarotto would eventually release him on his own.

"What would you have me do then, what would you have done? The world I fought for, it's all gone"

"Move on and do better. It's not the ideal world you've planned for yourself, but even if you destroy everything, the world you want will not come. The Tuffle proved that much and he went too far, but it's not too late for you" Vegeta listened to himself speak, surprised that such words came from his own mouth. Shocking all the more was the fact that he had meant everything he said. "He said 'I leave the rest to you', your reasons for fighting, the wish for a better world, everything now lies in you"

Vegeta found himself in Kakarotto's embrace, he was shaking... whimpering softly; Vegeta closed his eyes as he held him. "Baka... how long have you held those back..." There was no need for an answer, Vegeta felt him as clear as day.

Both men held the other, not speaking a word; forging ignorance as tears were shed in the other's embrace. Kakarotto cried a river, tears that he had bottled up for years; unwilling to shed them for he had categorised them as weakness. While Vegeta silently shed tears for a broken man who had no one to shed them for him. Neither man knew how much time had passed before they finally released the other.

"Vegeta... my mate, told me... never to forget what I am... that I am Saiyan"

"Add another... Never forget who you are. You are Saiyan, Kakarotto, but you are also Son Goku. A kind Saiyan.

"Tell me about him... the other me. I want to know, what he is like. Why it had to be him"

"What's there to tell" Vegeta looked away.

"Hey it's your turn. You didn't want me prying it from you, so you'll have to tell me" Kakarotto wasn't about to let Vegeta get away with silence.

"He's an idiot. I've known many in my lifetime but he was the best of the worse case I had ever met." Kakarotto raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. He's a damn fool who caused me an unimaginable degree of pain and suffering. I've not known a greater agony than what he's put me through. On the other hand, he was also one of the best things that had happened to me. The baka spared my life when we dueled on Earth, believing I was a better person than what he saw that day. The idiot didn't even know me, he sounded as if he had thought up a better version of me but the truth... he helped me see what I could be and believed in me. And I had given him many reasons to doubt me."

Kakarotto nodded.

"I'll try... I'm not going to make a promise to you I cannot keep, but I will try. It's not going to happen overnight. We still have damages to see to... " Kakarotto turned his eyes to the adjacent room where his prince's armour and cape were. Vegeta pretended he had not noticed, he wasn't expecting an instant miracle. Kakarotto had made a promise to try, it was a start. A start towards his moving forward.

It would not bring Kakarotto happiness, but Vegeta hoped he would finally find some peace.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 _kono chi_ _、_ _wasurenai = do not forget this blood_

 _(_ _この血、忘れない_ _)_

_omae no chi = your blood_

_(_ _おまえの血_ _)_

_oretachi no chi = our blood_

_(_ _俺たちの血_ _)_


	26. Time to leave

**Time to leave**

 

The time has come to leave you;

but I could not let you go

I thought it'd be easy to ignore this feeling;

yet I'm hurting deep inside

With you I have become familiar;

it's hard to leave or let go

 

My heart hurts and bleeds;

for I know you would leave us soon

Deep within I wept;

please understand my pain

If destiny must take you;

then give me the strength to let you go

  

* * *

 

It was never easy to rebuild a shattered life; to get your life back together. Vegeta watched as Kakarotto's shaken empire began its recovery, the people starting to piece their lives back together; mourning the young lives that did not make it. Kakarotto was right, there was a lot of work to be done; and a lot to make up for, both Kakarotto and the people who aided this tragedy, but Vegeta would not stay long enough to see it happen.

Seated before the main control bridge controllers, Vegeta took a final glance over the reprogramming reports, brushing his hair back as he did; it had grown since the last time he trimmed it, the original colour was showing. Vegeta felt a familiar ki as the man behind him ran his fingers through his waves, his fingers creating a soothing sensation as they rubbed against his scalp.

"What's on your mind? I'm not sure if Kakarotto or Nappa noticed but your ki has been different lately"

"So you can read my ki" Vegeta smirked, filled with pride despite his annoyance. "And you're good at it"

"... Take a break. I'll trim your hair for you"

"Ch! I don't need a hairdo" yet he remained where he was, seated as Raditz cut off strands of hair with ki at his fingertips. Raditz was trying to ask him something, Vegeta could read his strained ki as readily as he could a book.

"Done" Raditz finished with strands of black hair littering the floor. "Vegeta... I mean Serori..."

"Vegeta. The three of you already knew, Raditz." Vegeta remained seated, his back to Raditz.

"Nappa suspected; without my aid" Raditz wasn't surprised his brother discovered either; it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Vegeta nodded; he believed him. "I didn't think any of you were fools. It's easier this way." He felt a light pressure on his tail, feeling it wrap gently over his. "I would be leaving soon" the tail around his own stiffened.

A few moments of silence followed. "When"

"Would knowing make it easier" Vegeta snatched his tail back, unable to disguise his tone, the only clue to his own pain. "Next week, maybe tomorrow or even tonight, I don't freaking know" A truth Vegeta was almost hesitant to admit, he had failed to keep track of time; with all that travelling and such. He knew he didn't have much time, how much exactly; he wasn't certain.

"Being ignorant is harder. We all need closure"

"Now you know. Does it make you feel any better" Vegeta groaned, uncomfortable with this heart to heart chat, one that did not result in a spar or a yelling match.

Raditz considered Vegeta's question and shook his head. "It doesn't. But I'll deal with it eventually"

"You and Nappa, I believe would understand, but Kakarotto… you both would be able to accept it better than the fool"

"You underestimate him, Vegeta. He will not be happy, even throw his temper around, but he would understand. I can see some traces of the old him coming back to us. It's you who brought him back"

"Ch! Bullshit!" Vegeta snorted. "I did nothing, and would you get lost. I thought you had work to do" the general flow of their conversation was starting to head towards a direction he did not want to venture into.

"Don't leave without a word, Vegeta or we would search the galaxy for you. If it comes down to that, we would challenge the universe to get to you; even if it takes forever and forever is a long time. We can't move on if we don't have the closure we need"

"Sentimental fools… damn idiots!" Vegeta scolded, but Raditz was right. The truth might be hard to accept but the lack of knowledge or closure if one could call it that would bring about more unnecessary anguish. Vegeta leaned back as Raditz enveloped him in his arms, accepting the small comfort Raditz offered as he sought the same for his own ache.

"Raditz" Both Vegeta and Raditz turned to the source of that voice; Kakarotto.

"I'll be going" Raditz released his hold, walking away from Vegeta as he prepared to leave. Kakarotto stood in his path, blocking his exit.

"Stay, Raditz" Kakarotto pushed his brother back gently with a hand to his chest. Surprised at the unexpected pressure, Raditz retracted his steps as he walked backwards before coming to a stop. Kakarotto walked a few more steps forward before coming to a stop.

"I was thinking of a wilderness run, tonight in the playgrounds; the four of us" Kakarotto waited, allowing them time to absorb the info. "It has been awhile since any of us did that"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question. "A wilderness run, in that place?"

"The pets will be kept elsewhere, but there will be wild game" Raditz explained, having done it before a long time ago; five years ago to be precise, the three of them instead of four after Vegeta's death. It wasn't the same in Kakarotto's opinion, but he had accepted their attempts to console him. "Have you had a run before?"

"Not in years" Vegeta almost forgot what it was like, back then there was him, Nappa and Raditz; they hunted wild game and enjoyed the leisure of being able to run free after a difficult purge, before they had to report back to base.

"Then we'll have one tonight and we'll bring some drinks as well" Kakarotto officially 'stamped' his seal of approval for tonight's event.

 

* * *

 

Old Kai wasn't over exaggerating when he said it would be tedious.

The dance ritual had stretched over the course of two days, meditation took up another two and one day to rest and recuperate. The last two days had involved fasting, an impossible feat for Goku on any other given day.

Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp, nervous but eager to begin.

Goku changed into a simple sleeveless shirt and shorts as Bulma set up the second machine opposite Vegeta while Gohan pushed in another cot, bringing it close. Their families and friends waited patiently close by, all preparations were ready.

Well almost ready. No one wanted to be the one to break the news to Goku that he had to have an IV, Intra Venous aka 'needle' administered to his arm. No, they'll do it after he's out; that meant out-cold.

"Remember Goku, you have only two hours. The gates to every universe will open in exactly an hours' time, you must retrieve Vegeta and get back before the time runs out and the gates close. Everyone will spike their kis for the whole two hours, locate their kis and you'll find the right universe. Good luck" Old Kai nodded at Goku.

"Got it" Goku turned to his family, to Bulma and Trunks and finally to his friends; he nodded. It was time to start. Goku laid down on the second cot next to Vegeta.

"Son-kun... be careful"

"Dad, watch yourself"

"Leave it to us, you'll be able to sense us" Krillin gave Goku the thumbs up.

"Goku-sa" Chichi came up to him. "Be careful, you hear me"

"Ah. I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine" Goku smiled at her before he closed his eyes; Bulma administrated a controlled amount of Pentobarital.

Everyone took their positions, standing in every direction surrounding the two Saiyans; each of them taking a spot in the makeshift room. Their goal; was to create a place with a concentrated source of familiar ki, to guide their friends back.

"Ah... guys... I can't sleep... I need a little help" Goku tried turning to his side.

_~CRASH!~_

Everyone collapsed onto the floor.

"How many sleeping pills do you need!?" Bulma could find no words to describe Goku; even Pentobarital, a coma inducing drug could not knock him out. She swore the man's body could reduce anything it received into consumable fuel.

"Keep the bottle" Piccolo walked up to Goku's cot, sighing. "How you get yourself into these situations I would never know, Son Goku. This won't hurt"

"Eh?" Goku was about to open his eyes when a hard whack to his face had him seeing stars. A sharp pain on his arm followed before he felt the world drift... he got up a few minutes later. He felt light; turning around, his eyes widened when he saw his own body lying on the same cot he was on a few minutes ago.

Well that was really weird.

Goku looked in every direction and corner; at everyone in the room. "I'll be going now" No one responded. "Guys? I'm going…" hmmm guess no one could see him, let alone hear him. No time to waste, he quickly made his way to the gates; to universe 9.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta savoured the taste of the meat roasting over the fire as he downed his second cup. The pack resting around the fire as they part-take in their kill, sharing the meat and each other's company; and on some occasion, a bit of intimacy. Not tonight, it was good enough as it was and judging by the relaxed mood of the other three Saiyans, they felt the same way. Vegeta savoured every moment of it, knowing it may be his last and only chance with them; determined not to let anything disturb the time they had left.

Bellies full and comfortable, they laid down on the soft grass to rest. Their bodies eager for much needed sleep after days of unrelenting stress; they were drained physically and mentally. Morale was average and spirits low, it was a difficult time and it wasn't going to get easier yet.

"Can't sleep?" Kakarotto whispered as he nudged closer towards Vegeta, lying beside him as he gently wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist. "I won't do anything, just let me hold you like this for awhile" he nuzzled against Vegeta's neck.

"I wish you would stay..."

Vegeta's breath hitched. "Baka..."

Had their circumstances been different... he would not have hesitated.

…

Sometime in the night Vegeta was roused by a familiar voice.

" _Vegeta"_

Vegeta instantly opened his eyes.

" _Kakarotto?"_

" _I'm here... it's time to go, we don't have much time"_

Locating the right universe had taken a bit of time, with Goku entering three wrong universes before he finally located the 9th one. They had a little over an hour left, they had to hurry.

Vegeta gently removed himself from Kakarotto's embrace; torn between the choice of either waking them up or leaving now while they slept. Kakarotto's tail held him firmly in place; squeezing tighter as he attempted to remove it. He sighed.

"You're leaving…" Kakarotto spoke. Both Raditz and Nappa were awake as well; roused by Vegeta's earlier ki as he pushed sleep aside.

Fuckingtastic… now the whole gang's awake. Vegeta smacked the tail off, refusing to meet any of their eyes as he opted to stand, giving them his back; his swaying tail betraying his mask of indifference. Everyone stood up along with him but stayed in their spot, giving him space; all except Kakarotto, who stood no further than one feet from him, in front of him.

"You already knew I would leave some day. Today is that day"

"It's because 'he's' here isn't he? That other me" Vegeta's eyes widened a slight fraction; Kakarotto continued. "I was there when you had your second encounter with him… when you told him you were 'Serori' and to come back in a month… when you kissed him" Kakarotto snorted bitterly.

"You were there the whole time" Vegeta accused with less force than usual.

"Yes, and I'm not sorry for it. You won't reconsider…" Vegeta stopped him.

"We all know it's not possible. I'm tempted, there I said it. I admit. I had entertained that thought; but no, I can't. I…" Damn it, this wasn't his field at all. He didn't know what else to say; to carry across the message he was trying to send, for them to understand how difficult it was for him as well as them.

"Did it have to be him?"

Vegeta stiffened at Kakarotto's question, refusing to answer; the silence that came over him however, spoke in loud volumes. The answer was clear to Kakarotto.

It seemed like an eternity as they waited for Vegeta to continue, before Kakarotto nodded. "I understand… I don't like it, but I understand…"

Raditz and Nappa came closer.

"We'll be fine. We'll build this place as good as new" Nappa reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. Raditz nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I won't say again so shut up and listen… I didn't take the chance to know you two numbskulls in my world… but I'm glad I got that chance, just not the way I expected" he gave a small nod and grin to both Raditz and Nappa before turning to Kakarotto. "You are an idiot and a fool, still the same baka; this world or mine. Back then, Kakarotto forced his way into my life, uninvited and he… helped me see what I couldn't see before… You did the same, from what I could tell and I'm glad that part didn't change even if circumstances had you detour from your own path… oh fuck it!"

Vegeta pulled on the front piece of Kakarotto's saiyan armour, bringing him to eye level. A sense of déjà vu came over Kakarotto; in some part of his memories.

"Do not forget who you are, baka"

 _"_ _Do not forget what you are, Kakarotto"_

Kakarotto heard them both… he smiled; a gentle smile. "I won't forget. Thank you… for reminding me… for everything… Thank kami… you came when you did…" Kakarotto held Vegeta tight before he captured his lips; just this one last time, holding back his sorrow as he cherished what last moments they had.

Raditz came up, towards them, enveloping them both in a hug as Nappa came up with his usual back patting, his way of reassurance. A hug for Raditz and a handshake for Nappa; Vegeta nodded, he was ready… all that was left to be said was said.

"Just go… before I change my mind" Kakarotto watched as Vegeta started to disappear from their sight, fighting his urge to reach out to him.

Vegeta felt himself lighter as he was stripped of his borrowed physical body, as he slowly returned to a spirit form. The physical body, living on borrowed time started to vanish before their eyes; unable to remain whole without a soul. It returned to dust; to be carried off by the wind, as if finally being put to rest.

Vegeta felt a familiar pair of arms scoop him up, his arms around him before he was pressed against his chest. Goku holding him close as he ensured he kept the vulnerable soul safe, Vegeta's soul.

He was finally going home.

"It's painful to be the one left behind" Kakarotto spoke, repeating what Vegeta had said before, staring straight ahead, beyond where Vegeta had last stood in; as if speaking to someone. "Not all of us get a second chance, don't waste it"

Goku nodded once before making his exit. He had his doubts that Kakarotto could see him; still, it felt right… he was making a promise to himself.

...

The three Saiyans stayed for some time. Kakarotto had not moved an inch for the longest time as he stared at the last spot Vegeta had been in.

"You don't have to shoulder all this alone" Raditz walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kakarotto responded by patting the hand on his shoulder before resting his hand over it, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I'll be elsewhere" Nappa decided to leave, giving the brothers privacy and space.

"I'm proud of you, Kakarotto. We'll do it right this time"

"Ah" Kakarotto gave a tired but serene smile, as he dropped the baggage he carried all these years. Now… he could look forward to a new morning. He turned as birds sang their morning song; his once silent world finally had colours and songs in it.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

"Do not forget who you are, baka" - Vegeta (Serori) - Universe 7

 _"Do not forget what you are, Kakarotto"_ \- Vegeta (dead) - Universe 9

 


	27. Refocus your attention on me

**Refocus your attention on me**

 

Goku woke up first, feeling tipsy as his head spun. He groaned, a little nauseous from the after effects of the Pentobarital. Immediately everyone was at his side.

"Dad? It's you right?" Gohan checked his father's response.

"Yeah… We're back…" Goku turned around slowly… or he would just collapse from his dizzy spell. "Is Vegeta…"

"Not yet, Son-kun" Bulma watched her husband's vital signs carefully as she waited for a response; any response.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Goku had just noticed the IV attached to his arm, he shook his arm wildly, becoming hysterical as the rest of the gang tried to hold him down so they could safely remove it. Goku broke free easily in his panic, snapping the tube that was attached to the needle which was still taped to his arm.

"Dad! Calm down!" Gohan quickly caught hold of his father as Goten latched onto a thigh; Trunks watched as his best friend and everyone else in the room tried to contain the screaming Earth Saiyan. Piccolo opting to lean against the wall instead as he ignored the whole scene before him. Trunks looked at his mother who in turn sighed. Goku was the same, then both mother and son noticed Vegeta's finger twitch.

"GET IT OFF!"

"Goku! If you don't keep still, we can't get it off!" Krillin tried to get through to his hysterical friend.

A pillow came flying out of nowhere, hitting Goku right in his face.

"Shut up… baka" a hoarse, but familiar voice spoke. Goku immediately stopped as everyone turned towards the voice. Seeing an opening, Gohan quickly yanked off the needle along with the tape in the momentary distraction.

"AHH!" Goku held onto his arm.

"Sorry Dad" Gohan apologised, realising he had been rough.

"Hey Vegeta's up" Krillin turned everyone's attention back to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta groaned as he was surrounded, his personal space shrinking. Trunks hugged his father gently; being reminded by his mother that his father was likely still weak from his ordeal.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he somewhat gently pried Trunks off him.

"A little over five months. Welcome back" she smiled at her husband; Vegeta nodded. He moved his limbs slowly, noting how they responded to his every command. Someone had taken great care in keeping his joints active, ensuring his muscles did not atrophy.

_~GROWL~_

He caught a whiff of food and his stomach growled, as did Goku's.

"Here, try to eat something"

Chichi came in carrying a tray with two bowls of chicken soup, a simple dish to break Goku's fast and Vegeta's empty stomach; it was never wise to break a fast with a feast. Despite the two Saiyan's hunger they could not stomach more than a bowl; Goku due to the side effects of Pentobarital while Vegeta's stomach was still recovering from the lack of proper solids for a long period of time.

Vegeta groaned at the crowd, he was beginning to feel tired again. It wasn't that they were coddling him, noisy, or bombarding him with questions; they were just… there. He was still weak, in need of recovery; and he would rather be miserable without an audience. He had allowed himself to be seen vulnerable long enough and he did not want any of their sympathy, warranted or not.

Bulma caught on. She clapped her hands once to gather everyone's attention.

"I think we should all go back for today, Son-kun needs his rest and it has been a long day for all of us. Why don't we reschedule another day? The year's coming to an end soon, we can have a party; I'll call"

"I think it's a great idea, Bulma. I can't eat right now anyway and sleep sounds good… let's go Chichi, Gohan, Goten" Goku started walking towards the door, having caught onto Bulma's plans. He was tired as well, and Vegeta wanted his privacy. They can always talk again another time, Bulma promised a party for the New Year; that was two months away.

 

* * *

 

Goku watched Vegeta from the corner of his eye, while stuffing a large drumstick in his mouth. It had been two months since he had last seen the man and quite frankly, it would seem Vegeta was doing his best to avoid him for a much longer period of time; sure he had given him his usual grunt of a greeting but that was all he got from him all day and none for the past two months. Goku could not get the proud man to see him beyond two minutes, let alone talk to him. His nights had become dreamless, unlike the many times he had 'visited' Vegeta during sleep; he suspected it was another effort on Vegeta's part to avoid him.

Leaving the contents of his plate partially eaten, Goku approached the prince who was seated away from the crowd.

"What the hell do you want, Kakarotto"

"We need to talk, Vegeta. I mean... really talk"

"Hn! Drop it Kakarotto, I'm back and it's over. There's nothing further to talk about" Vegeta ended the conversation, giving Goku his back; unwilling to humour Goku or his questions.

Goku frowned, Vegeta was being difficult and stubborn again. He knew just what to do in order to get his attention, it was high time they talked; whether he liked it or not

"Ne, Vegeta... you know... you're kind of pretty as a girl" Goku watched as Vegeta's head lowered and his shoulders tensed.

"Shut up, Kakarotto" he spoke with a growl, refusing to take Goku's bait.

"So... you didn't tell Bulma?" Goku kept it up.

"I'm warning you, Kakarotto" the glass in Vegeta's hand was starting to show a hairline crack.

"Did you... you know..." Goku blushed lightly. "I mean... it's been about five months... did you have that, you know... that monthly... thing that girls have?"

The glass in Vegeta's hand shattered as his ki spiked. Goku dodged the chair thrown in his direction; the same one Vegeta had sat in moments ago. All activities ceased as everyone turned their attention to the two Saiyans. Vegeta was so furious his face turned a deep crimson, but Goku knew what else he was. He felt bad, being mean to Vegeta but the man asked for it.

"Ohhh... you did?"

That last statement from Goku took away every last bit of restrain Vegeta had in him; he charged at the taller Saiyan, but Goku had anticipated that coming. The taller Saiyan immediately took to the skies, leading them away from Capsule Corp.

"GOKU-SA! Where are you going!?"

"Ma, let them be. You all know how those two are, it has been awhile; they're likely going to spar again" Bulma waved off their concerns. "At least things are back to normal"

"Hn! Men! Especially those two!" Chichi huffed with both hands on her hips.

 

* * *

 

Goku descended, having reached his destination; Gizard Wasteland. Vegeta followed his example; his anger far from gone, all the more so when he realised the other Saiyan had intentionally led him here and he had taken his bait.

"Vegeta..."

"I said there's nothing further to talk about, Kakarotto" Vegeta sighed, pushing aside his anger, instead he gave an almost resigned look, one that held Goku's breath with dread. "You're right. I reacted like a dumped woman, pining for someone who wasn't meant to be mine"

His thoughts returned to Kakarotto, the broken Saiyan whose love had brought him nothing but pain and anguish, yet he had cared enough for him to let him go; knowing he would not only be losing him twice but he would also never see him again. Move forward, that was what he had told him to do, yet here he was; pining for a love he had no business wanting. It was time he did the same; step back and leave, minus himself from the equation.

"Just forget it, Kakarotto. Nothing has to change" Vegeta turned, intending to fly back to Capsule Corp.

Goku clenched his fists, baring his teeth. Not again, he would not have Vegeta turn his back to him again!

Too close to dodge, Vegeta was send some distance from his initial spot. He got to his feet, glaring at the other Saiyan. "What the fuck was that for, Kakarotto!?" He jumped out of the way as Goku charged towards him with a punch, following up with a kick. The hell!?

Vegeta growled low as he saw Goku strike his fighting pose, he got to his feet and did the same. Like lightening, two Super Saiyans clashed, both men focused on the other as they attempted to outdo the other. Goku fought the urge to smile as the fiery Saiyan once again, focused his attention solely on him.

Neither knew how much time had passed as they continued to rain blows on the other. Vegeta shot upwards, throwing a ki blast at Goku who IT'ed out of existence before impact could be made. He reappeared before Vegeta, slamming him against the tall cliff behind him hard enough to create an imprint. Vegeta hissed, narrowing his eyes as he began to struggle loose from Goku's hold.

Goku held Vegeta's wrists securely as he pressed himself against him; keeping him in place, blocking his escape with his body. Vegeta growled, even as his cheeks coloured at their close proximity. Then Vegeta's world came to a complete still when Goku leaned forward, capturing his lips with his.

The hell!? Vegeta snapped out of his momentary distraction. He bit down hard, drawing blood.

"Ah!" Goku instinctively moved his head back. Taking advantage of Goku's temporary distraction, Vegeta brought both legs up, against Goku's chest. With intended force, he kicked Goku off him; sending him crashing back onto the ground below them.

Goku hissed as his back met the hard surface, he looked up; in time to see Vegeta charging towards him with a followed up punch, aiming straight for his face. Goku moved his head to the side, he caught hold of Vegeta's fist; pulling him towards him before slamming him onto the ground. Goku moved quickly, pinning Vegeta's legs with his as he held Vegeta's wrists on either side of his head; efficiently trapping the smaller Saiyan under him.

"Get off me, Kakarotto!" Vegeta growled a warning, it was redundant; Goku had the upper hand. Goku watched the man under him, noting his rising anger and for a brief moment, contemplated giving into his demands before he stopped himself. No, they had to talk; if he got up, Vegeta would escape. Goku stayed put, much to Vegeta's irritation.

"Vegeta. That time, what happened between us. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Vegeta struggled against Goku.

"That night when we sparred and when we... slept together... you know... sex" Goku blushed to his ears. Vegeta ceased his struggles, his face beginning a similar colour as he recalled the events of that night. He looked away, refusing to answer; but Goku already had his answer.

"So it's true... everything I thought was a dream; was real..."

"We're not talking with you on top of me, Kakarotto. Get off!"

"Ah ok... Just don't fly away... ok?" Goku got up slowly, offering a hand to Vegeta; not in the least bit surprised when the proud man brushed his hand away and got up on his own strength. Vegeta gave Goku a view of his side as they both powered down, refusing to meet his gaze; but he had at least stayed.

"Too bad it took everything that happened for you to realise this, idiot..." Vegeta scolded without force. Inwards, he cursed at himself. It had taken him that much as well, for him to realise how much the human saiyan had meant to him. So much so, Kakarotto, for all his similarities in addition to the qualities he had hoped to see in Son Goku had not been enough to sway his affection; it just wasn't the same. Despite it all, he still wanted to see the Human Saiyan more than Kakarotto.

"Ah... you're right, Vegeta". Goku nodded. "I am an idiot... that's why I wouldn't know... I won't understand if you don't tell me anything" Goku came closer, standing by Vegeta's side; relieved the other Saiyan stayed put.

"I felt it... what that other me went through..." Goku gave a miserable smile just as Vegeta turned to face him, the question obvious on his face. 'What do you mean?'

"Old Kai said it was some kind of a Saiyan thing, some kind of 'silence'? I felt it" Goku said.

Vegeta could not hide his surprise, he had not expected that.

"I was going crazy. It was horrible... that feeling; that pain. I kept on reliving every nightmare with you gone. So... I guess I can understand, what that other me went through. I really hated that feeling and I don't want to feel that again. Those times I... when you were gone, I was scared. I thought I would never see you again" There, Goku bared the core of his heart out to Vegeta; if Vegeta laughed, if he turned him away again… Goku wasn't sure if he would be able to recover.

None of that came.

"I left a piece of myself here when I was there. Now that I am back, another part of me stayed with them still. I will think of them often, but I won't regret my choice. I chose to return; to Bulma, Trunks..."

" _to you"_ he added that in, via telepathy.

Goku blinked once as butterflies fluttered his stomach; he reached forward with his arms. Vegeta sighed as Goku wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer. Vegeta switched his angle, bringing himself towards Goku as their lips touched. He felt a hand rest against the back of his head, bringing their lips closer as their tongues began a dance on their own.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku, his fingers desperately holding onto his torn gi. Shredding the barely intact material as his hands sought out the taller Saiyan's warm flesh. Goku was just as hot as Vegeta, need hammering at his head as he tore the blue ripped shirt off Vegeta's back. Both men too hot, too bothered to care as they discarded the rest of their garments carelessly; desperate to feel the other's skin against their own. The familiar scent of the other bringing them comfort, even as their musky scent send them further into a lust trance.

Vegeta purred as Goku traced light butterfly kisses on his skin, giving him the attention he wanted for so long. He gasped, pushing himself towards Goku as the taller Saiyan's tongue teased a nipple. He squirmed, his body silently begging for more stimulation as Goku paused, coaxing Vegeta wordlessly to the ground; Vegeta voiced no complains.

Vegeta covered his mouth, in time to stop a moan as he felt Goku's tongue along his shaft, his finger rubbing in a circular motion along the external sphincter as he teased Vegeta before gently, he inserted a finger in. His instincts kicking in as he prepared the smaller man under him; his own member hard, his loins aching for relief.

"Kakarotto... just do it..." Goku looked up from his task.

"Vegeta...? but..." he wasn't done preparing the man yet; it would hurt.

"Now, Kakarotto" Vegeta shifted impatiently. Using his leg, he pushed Goku's forearm away gently, removing the finger stimulating him. He pushed himself forward into a sitting position as he hooked his fingers over Goku's already hard member. Goku moved closer, closing his eyes, panting as Vegeta stroked him; creating a delicious friction with his hand.

All too soon he stopped.

Goku whimpered softly, missing his stimulation before the sight before him had him gasp; he swallowed deeply, his own member throbbed as if in shock or delight.

Goku scanned his eyes all over Vegeta as he laid on his back, he watched as the man spread his legs, baring everything to him. His eyes followed Vegeta's hand as he trailed downwards, his fingers brushing along his own sphincter; showing him just where he wanted to be touched. The lust in those hard eyes... Goku felt his blood rush downwards, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

"Kakarotto" Vegeta pleaded, he wasn't willing to wait any longer and Goku complied.

Taking a little bit of time, Goku coated his member with his own precum before pushing the tip of his glans past Vegeta's tight ring of muscles. Vegeta screamed out in both pleasure and pain, his fingers dug into the ground; cracking the dried soil under the pressure.

Goku groaned as he buried himself deep inside the warm, tight Saiyan body; so tight that it almost hurt, so deep that his balls slapped against the other man's ass. Vegeta arched, he hooked his legs around Goku's waist, pulling him closer towards him.

Goku leaned closer, supporting Vegeta with an arm under his hip, pulling him off the ground; closer, as he thrust deep to his balls, withdrawing to his glans before sinking back into Vegeta's warmth. With his other hand, Goku pressed his palm onto the ground beside Vegeta's head, supporting his own weight, not wanting to put any on Vegeta.

Vegeta cried out, barely able to recognise any sound he made as Goku stroked the fire in his abdomen on a level beyond what he received during their time in Goku's mind. The heat, in additional to the hard but considerate pace reminding him that this was real, the Human Saiyan was here with him, mating him without the influence of animalistic lust. He looked up at the intense but soft feature on Goku's face; it was all the confirmation he needed.

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta reached up with his hands, hugging him close; their bodies rubbing madly against each other with Vegeta's member in between them, relieved at the friction. Goku changed their angle, bringing them both into a seating position, straightening his legs out as Vegeta straddled on his lap, facing him.

Vegeta started moving, taking full advantage of the new position; setting his own pace as he rode Goku, hard; knowing the taller Saiyan liked it as well. Goku ran his hands all over Vegeta, his mind racing as he took in the sight of Vegeta; a very sexy Vegeta, one, no one in their group had seen before, and no one else ever would.

Vegeta hissed, aware of the pain as teeth broke the skin along his neck and blood trickled in ribbons. Vegeta watched as Goku removed himself from his neck, his blood coating his lips. The man wasn't acting under the influence of instincts; he wasn't too far gone to not know what he did. There was no rush of emotion or anything to signify the link, there wasn't a need to. They were already joined, before it all started. Back then it was due to unforeseen circumstances; the fusion. This time, it was based on their choice.

Goku reached forward for another kiss, smearing blood all over their lips; Vegeta savoured it. Both men roared some time later, having reached their completion. Vegeta shoot his load across Goku's chest; receiving Goku's to the brim; spilling some of its contents. Goku pulled Vegeta down beside him; he kept his arms around him as they closed their eyes, catching their breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner..." Goku broke the silence.

"You saw..." he accused. "Bastard..." Vegeta was too tired to be angry, Goku would have known eventually. He would not have been able to hide anything from him forever; their link would have made it impossible.

"Gomen... I saw while we were... and... I saw him kiss you... when I went to get you back" he admitted.

"Hn. Just as well, I got distracted and could not stop you from prying" Vegeta continued to rest against Goku. He'll collect on Goku's tab later.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that..." Vegeta groaned. Goku just won't shut up.

"Something good came out of it. Shut up and let me rest, Kakarotto" Vegeta buried his face against Goku's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. I didn't understand why you chose to stay then, but I think I do now. You saved a lot of people and you saved the person who needed to be saved the most" Goku smiled as Vegeta snorted. Figures, he would deny that.

"You're an idiot... and you'll always be an idiot" he smiled softly. "You're also a strong but compassionate Saiyan... something a lot of Saiyans had forgotten. I had... you reminded me and I am not... displeased"

Goku smiled brightly. "Let's stay out here a little longer... we have till midnight"

"Hn, shut up" Once again Vegeta tried to rest; Goku closed his eyes to join him, but there was one more thing at the back of his mind...

"One last thing, Vegeta..."

"What..." Vegeta was about ready to snap at the noisy baka.

"Did you... really have that monthly thing?" Goku felt instant pain in his shoulder as Vegeta bit down hard. "OW! Ok ok! Keeping quiet now!"

Satisfied, Vegeta released him. "Shut up" he took up his previous position comfortably against Goku.

Both men slept soundly, comfortably in the other's presence as time rolled by. There was still plenty of time and their families would likely keep some food for them. But for now, they wanted to stay as they were, contented.

 

To be continued ~

 


	28. Five years later

**Five years later**

 

**_~Universe 9, Planet 183_ ~**

 

"Grandpa! There are ships approaching!" a young Kobold female came running in with her father close, behind her.

"The Saiyans' ships are here" his voice shook with fear. "They're ordering everyone to assemble at the market street..."

The elder Kobold stood up, supported by his granddaughter. "Then I suppose we should... before they come charging through our door..."

They made their way to the market street, which was already packed as other families gathered, waiting anxiously. They were curious but fearful; communications were down for so long they almost forgot the Saiyans were still the rulers of the galaxy. They hushed the moment they saw Kakarotto, the other two Saiyans came as well; standing by his side.

Kakarotto took a good look around before he spoke in a clear voice.

"My people, hear me. An unfortunate tragedy that happened five years ago has left all of us weakened and crippled. Loyalties were questioned, challenged; we have all made many choices in our lives, some good and some bad. Many of which we cannot take back, we could do one thing. Move forward, and do better for those who left before us.

Let it be known that all yearly tributes promised to the Saiyans has now been revoked. And I hereby grant relief and agriculture resources to Planet 183, until such a time this planet is able to stand on its' own feet and rebuild itself. I do however, request for volunteers in the rebuilding of this planet. For those who are interested, approach Raditz on my right. Nappa on my left will distribute the relief for each household; only one member from each house will be permitted to receive on their family's behalf"

…

It would take awhile as many waited their turn. The elder Kobold waited for his granddaughter as she collected their share, while the younger male watched the line of volunteers in front of Raditz.

"I got it!" she ran towards the direction of her family, before ramming into someone's back. "I'm so sorry..." She looked up, her face paled when she realised just who she had slammed into. Kakarotto. Her grandfather and father immediately rushed over, just as Kakarotto bended over; picking up the items she dropped before dumping them into the bag she held.

"Ah... thank you. Lord Kakarotto..." She bowed.

"We're so sorry for the trouble, Lord Kakarotto" both male Kobolds bowed low, the younger one quickly brought his daughter closer to him as Kakarotto turned towards them.

"You" Kakarotto gave a look of scrutiny as he regarded the elder kobold. Where had he seen him before... then he noticed his eyes. "You were the one Vegeta stopped for"

"Yes, Lord Kakarotto" he bowed. "That was 13 years ago... I'm honoured to still be remembered"

"Nappa!" Kakarotto gestured with his hand. Nappa threw another bag, which was easily caught by Kakarotto. He in turn, placed that same bag into the elder kobold's hands. "Take care"

Having said his piece; Kakarotto walked away, he had other duties to see to and many more planets that needed his attention. The Kobold family watched him leave; moments passed before the young Kobold turned to his father.

"Father, I'm thinking of volunteering... you'll take care of your grandfather, right honey?"

"I will, papa. Don't worry" she smiled reassuringly at him, watching him as her father went towards Raditz's direction. "Grandpa? What's wrong?" surprised at the elder kobold's sudden tears. The elder shook his head gently with a smile as he hugged her.

"I'm just so happy, darling..." he could not stop his tears from flowing, softly he muttered. "Thank you, Lord Kakarotto... thank you... your highness..."

 

 

* * *

 

_**~Universe 7, Earth~** _

 

Vegeta watched as Goku stepped into the tournament ring, his opponent... that brat; was Kid Buu? Unbelievable. A few minutes into Goku's match had Vegeta change his opinion, the brat was strong, just as quickly as it began; it ended.

What the hell was Kakarotto doing? He was leaving?

"I'm sorry Vegeta, after all I talked you into coming all the way out here"

"Hn, it's not like this place could stay in one piece if you or I, or that Uub brat fought" Vegeta smirked.

"That's true" Goku smiled as he gave a salute. "See you"

Goku's family and friends watched as he and Uub flew away from the tournament. The guy had left once again; it would be years before he returned.

Vegeta looked towards the sky where Goku's ki had last been seen. He smirked. "You can't fool me, Kakarotto. Training that brat wasn't your only intention" He would know, the blood of a warrior course through his veins as well. The prospect of a battle, a battle to see who was the strongest would excite any Saiyan warrior.

Vegeta would await his return, eager to test his strength as well as other things. He smiled as he replayed a memory five years ago.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

"What happens now? I mean... I'm a married man... and so are you." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"I'm aware of that fact" Vegeta started pulling his pants back on, throwing Goku his pants as he did. Goku caught it, but had not bothered to dress himself yet.

"Chichi and Bulma. They're good women, Vegeta. I don't feel right, hurting them..."

"I wasn't going to even suggest that, baka" Vegeta sighed, Goku was right. The women, they would not understand. It took a hell lot for the baka to come to terms with his own instincts, it would be a hell lot more, and perhaps not even after that for the women to comprehend. They were still, just humans.

"We don't do anything. Not yet"

"Vegeta?"

"We still have our duties to our families. Most of us do not live past our prime years because of our need for battle, but Saiyans have longer lifespans and we age slower than humans... so this is what I suggest"

Goku opened his mouth as he finally got Vegeta's meaning. "Yeah, you're right... and there's still the matter of Earth... we won't be around to defend it forever"

Vegeta noticed a twinkle in Goku's eyes.

"What are you plotting, Kakarotto?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh me? Nothing, nothing! I just know it'll all work out in the end" Goku laughed before he took on a serious note. "It'll all work out"

Vegeta nodded, Goku's unshaken confidence leaving no room for doubt. "Just so we are clear, Kakarotto. I will wait this time, but you're mistaken if you think me the same as your harpy. When that time comes and you leave; if you're out of my life for any reason, then you stay out for good. Link or not"

"Ah. I know, Vegeta and I promise. We can still have our usual spars... right?" Goku dropped the pants he held in his hand as he brought Vegeta towards him, sealing their promise with a kiss.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

So this was what Kakarotto meant. Vegeta shook his head fondly as his mind overflowed with emotions, both his and Goku's. As both Saiyans awaited the day when they would be able to fulfill their promise to each other.

 

...

 

" _When our duties are done"_

" _When this world doesn't need us anymore"_

 

 

End ~

 


End file.
